


Help me sir

by LevisTears



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Absent Parents, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bully Eren Yeager, Bullying, Closeted Character, Daddy Kink, FTM Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fetishization, Groping, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Klutchel is a bitch, Levi does not love Eren, Levi/Erwin Smith-centric, Love Hotels, M/M, Nude Photos, Panic Attacks, Prostitution, Sex, Sexual Harrassment, Sir Kink, Strap-Ons, Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher Erwin Smith, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Transphobia, Underage Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevisTears/pseuds/LevisTears
Summary: Levi knew this was wrong, very wrong but still for his whole life he wanted someone to care for him unlike his mother and classmates. To love him, to praise him, to smile at him and to hold him close; he wanted it all. Levi Ackerman aged 15 years old had now found this person not in a classmate but with Erwin Smith, his teacher.





	1. Chapter 1

Levi was awakened that Monday morning by the sound of his alarm coming from his alarm clock that lay on the bedside table beside him, dragging his eyes open he turned it off with a groan before sighing to himself. "Great, it's Monday isn't it" he sighed to himself fine well knowing the answer "another week of being surrounded by judgemental idiots." Levi sat himself up and then stood feeling the cold floor shock him once again like it had always done day after day and the bed creaked beneath him as he done so. 

Walking towards the mirror and soon stopping he only closed his eyes as he began to undress himself from his nightwear until he was bare. Opening his eyes once again he looked at the sight in the mirror. This here was the root of his problem and why he was treated unfairly by his peers; he was a boy who had been given the body of a girls or to put it simply, he was trans. Levi shook his head to erase his thoughts and looked at his clock once again to see 15 minutes had passed due to his careless staring. "Shit!" He panicked rushing over to his drawers and pulling out something to wear. He grabbed his underwear, some jeans, a red hoodie, the usual socks, shoes and his trusty white binder that stopped beneath his ribs. Within a minute he had managed to fully equip the bottom half of his clothing and was stuck trying to pull the chamber of a binder over his head as fast as he could without dying in the process. So he twisted the top half of his body in all directions and shapes hoping it would budge it and let him finally wear it. After a few minutes had passed he was successful in doing so then pulled on the hoodie before quickly combing his hair and grabbing his backpack to then run down the stairs. He was just about out of the door when he was stopped by a voice. 

"Oi!" It shouted angry and he stopped to turn around, he knew who this was, his mother Klutchel. He walked towards the voice who was in the kitchen and poked his head through the door frame to see what she wanted. "Where are you going at this time!?, it's 3 a.m." She spat cigarette in hand "probably up to trouble as usual my little shit" 

Levi lifted a brow at her looking at the clock on the wall to his left. "Mother it's 8:15" he explained "I need to go to school, you must of forgot to buy a battery for the clock" 

"With what money Levi!?" She added slamming her hand on the table "you know I work very hard at my shift at the local supermarket, not like you who doesn't work" 

"I'm 15 and I can't get a job and you were fired last week remember?" He added "you tried to steal a big pack of cigarettes and they sacked you on the spot, at least you did get some money from the time you were there, how much do we have left?" 

"Err £1.50" she added 

"Mother you got paid £50 last week" he added widening his eyes "what did you spend it on?" She then lifted up several packs of cigarettes with a smile. "you have to be joking me" he sighed "how are we supposed to eat?" 

"Do you mean you?, it's my money and I don't know" she scoffed with a smile "make yourself useful and make momma some money" 

"How?" He said annoyed 

"People like you are sure to make some money for what you have" she smiled "find some person who's into whatever you are and charge him for touching you, you know, what mamma likes to do" 

"I'm leaving now" Levi added turning around to head out, disgusted that his mother would suggest that he would do something like that. It's not like he had a problem with people who did that, he just didn't want to place himself in danger that's all. 

"Brat! You're forgetting my kiss" she growled and Levi headed right next to her and leaned down. Levi kissed his mothers cheek and she fixed his hair. He pulled back and smiled at her. "I'll see you after school." She said and Levi nodded. 

"I'll see you this afternoon, Mother." He added walking away towards and out of the door. Once outside he started running towards the school at full force since he was running late all due to his mother. Levi had always remembered his mother to be like this ever since he was young, well not as bad. From what he could recall his mother used to be quiet good at her job when he was young, manager of a shoe shop up until when he was 5. At that time is when she changed for the worse. Job after job, man after man. A mess. When Levi was born his father left them two, probably because of her and that was the start of her downfall of mental issues. He wanted help her but there wasn't anybody to turn to and the people in his class wouldn't even care, they hate him for no reason at all exact for the fact he sounds like a boy, acts like a boy but wasn't born as a boy. Absolutely stupid in Levi's opinion. At least he had Hanji to comfort him. 

~time skip~ 

Levi ran through the front gates of the academy and towards the entrance nearly running into the automatic opening doors which opened just in time for him flying towards them. He entered the building and ran up three flights of stairs as fast as he could without fainting due to running out of breath. He made sure to keep a hold of his back pack that sat over his shoulder in case it decided to slip off. He continued to run through the corridor until he tripped over his feet and went flying onto the floor beneath him skidding a few meters, his bag had come off his back and had spilled some of its contents around him. 

Levi got onto his hands and knees hearing foot steps approach him. 'Oh no!' He thought 'I bet that's a teacher telling me I shouldn't of been running and I deserved it' 

"Excuse me" the voice said interrupting Levi's thoughts "are you alright?" 

Levi looked up to see a man that he had never seen before on his knees in front of him. The sudden closeness gave him a shock. He was tall, blond and had deep blue eyes that reminded him off the sea, just like his own. Levi's shook his head at his thoughts and started to grab his books that were around them both. "I-I'm so sorry sir" he stammered "I won't run again, stupid me haha" 

The blonde slightly chuckled "it's fine" he added "accidents happen and plus the flooring is uneven so it would be easy to trip and fall, let me help you there. You also didn't answer me, are you ok?" 

"I'm...fine, thank you for asking sir" Levi added picking more books up and watched as the man beside him done the same. To Levi this was weird, very weird indeed. He began to think he was dreaming or had hit his head off the floor and was having some kind of hallucination. For a dream this is kind of nice. 

One of Levi's books as he was picking it up slipped out of his hand and onto the strangers. This made Levi pale awaiting to be shouted at. But he did nothing except raise a brow at Levi silently questioning his actions. Levi gasped realising he hadn't said anything yet. "I'm Sorry!" He yelped. 

"There's nothing to apologise for" he sighed "anyways, accidents happen" He helped him pick up the rest of his books. 

"Are you sure it's fine?" Levi added looking at his hand "that book was quite big." 

"It's okay! Its fine..." the man said and finished getting all he books back into Levi's bag. He fixed his odd looking tie and then helped the boy stand back up watching his right leg shake a little probably from the fall. 

Levi brushed himself down "thank you for the help but I better get going" he said "I'm running late for my lesson" 

"Ah about that could you possibly direct me towards room 96 if you have the time?" He asked rubbing his head "I seem to be a bit lost, haha how unprofessional of me" 

"Oh why?" He asked "do you need to talk to Mr Shadis?" 

"Actually I don't" he said shaking his head "you see I'm taking over his form for good from today since he is retiring. He only came in to give me an official introduction to you all before handing them all to me. Plus you seem to know him, is he one of your teachers?" 

Levi raised a brow "I see" he nodded and began walking to the space right beside him. "I'll walk you there and no, he's my form tutor" 

He smiled at him. "Oh so we're going to be working together then for this year" he stated continuing to walk with Levi. "All year in fact since the Headmaster Mr. Pixis changed it so starting this year your form tutor delivers all your lessons." Levi took a brief second to glance again at the man beside him. He looked like a kind man, nothing like he had seen before but inside of him there was this small bit of doubt that was telling him that this new teacher was only putting on a face for the beginning of his time at the academy. Levi wished that his thoughts weren't right this time. 

Levi broke the silence "So what's your name?" he said "since your going to be teaching me now I thought I may as well find out that's all but I can wait until you introduce yourself to everyone else if you wish." 

The man smiled at him and Levi raised a brow a small bit confused. "Mr. Smith." He smiled and Levi nodded a bit awkwardly. "You?" He added after a few seconds of silence. "It's err Levi." He said softly and Mr. Smith nodded. "Levi Ackerman" 

"What about your class mates?" He asked. "What are they like? Keen learners? Responsible?" 

Levi bit his lip with this. "They're lovely" he added " lovely, lovely, lovely people...very nice and smart.....lovely" For Levi this was a brand new year, so he didn’t have any hopes that the people around him would maybe change and he could have some more friends that wasn't only Hanji. It wasn't likely to happen at all. 

Mr. Smith nodded at him, "Sure." He smiled before he nodded once again, "Sure." He smiled "I'll take the amount of times you said 'lovely' as a warning then" 

"I mean it's not like they have a problem with others in general" Levi sighed "it's just they have a problem with people.. well me being...different" 

The man beside him remained quiet for a moment pondering this. "I see, should this thing that makes you 'different' be something I should be aware of?" He asked lifting a brow 

"I would prefer not to disclose this to you yet Mr. Smith" Levi sighed them both turning a corner "But you'll probably find out as soon as we enter the classroom" 

He nodded. "I'll see what ends up  happening then" They both were approached the room they were looking for, Mr. Smith right beside him when Levi hummed before taking his bag off his back and held it with one hand. He walked a few feet to his locker and he quickly put his books in it and kept the ones he needed on him. He walked the rest of the way to the classroom.  
   
Levi in general disliked the first day of the school year because the teachers talk about irrelevant topics and immediately try to stress you out about the upcoming year. They also do that thing where they straight away judge you without knowing you as a person. One other thing is when you get this kind of anxiety about being separated from your family even though you know the people and the place making you not want to go even if you want to. Weird I know.  
   
Levi walked into the class room alongside Mr. Smith and when he saw the teacher he nearly fainted due to the look he gave him, everyone else was staring at him too. There was no sign of Hanji either. "Nice to finally see you both at last, thank you Mr. Smith for picking Ackerman up from wondering around, sorry for any trouble he caused you, he'll be punished for causing trouble and making you late" 

"Well actually I was lost and he helped me find this room and for why he was late he tripped over and his stuff went all over" he explained when he saw Levi gulp. 

"Ackerman watch your step next time you idiot!" He grumbled and the blond heard some sniggers coming from around the room "anyways this man here is Mr. Smith and he will be taking over my role as your tutor. I expect all of you to treat him with respect and treat him as you would treat me" 

With that he left the room leaving Levi, Mr. Smith and the rest of the class by their selves. Levi started to walk towards his seat near the back. Walking through the Isles of desks he heard whispers and comments. "I thought it wasn't coming back for a minute there" from the far left. An "eww freak" from someone in the back row and "fùcking tranny" from right beside him. He gripped his teeth at that last one, it pissed him off but Levi was a little bit happy that it was quiet enough so that Mr. Smith couldn't hear it. He went to sit down, but tripped and fell onto the floor. Just like earlier. "Ow..." He mumbled and look to his side to see non other than Eren Yeager's foot beside him poking itself out from under his desk. 

"Mr. Shadis just told you to watch your step" He smirked and Levi's face went red in embarrassment. 

"Eren you just stuck your foot out you liar" Levi added calmly but annoyed. 

"No I didn't" he laughed "you're delusional you stupid tranny!" The class soon erupted in laughter and Mr. Smith ran over to him and helped him up. 

"You okay?" He asked for Levi to nod. Levi picked himself up and sighed amongst the laughter. "Be quiet!" Mr. Smith yelled and the class stopped laughing, he looked at Levi. "What happened just then?" He asked. 

"He tripped me over." Levi mumbled directing his eyes to Eren. The teacher nodded. 

"I understand now you can go take a seat." He smiled and patted Levi on his back. Levi walked to his own seat and sat down thinking this was over when it wasn't. He turned around to face Eren. "What's your name?" 

"Eren Yeager" he cooed "why? What seems to be the problem Smith?" 

"You know exactly what the problem is Yeager!" He explained "why do you feel it's appropriate to hurt him and call him bad names?" 

"Do you mean, it?" He added "and he deserves it! He's a weirdo, an unnatural freak, who would want anything to do with that mess?" 

"I would in fact" he added "from what I've seen he seems like a nice young man who is nice to talk to" Levi widened his eyes then and subtly put the hood of his jumper over his head to cover his face a tad. 

"You must be crazy in order to have an interest in him" he added "and how the hell do you know if that was me who tripped him over? Huh!" 

"Your foot is still placed outside of your desk" he added and Eren gripped his teeth pulling it back in not saying a word. "I thought so now don't say a word and your staying back 15 minutes during the whole school morning break." He walked back to his desk to do the register when Levi felt something light hit his head. Opening the note it read 'look what you've caused! I'm going to make you pay at Lunch.' He was embarrassed the whole way through the class. Tripping over then tripping over again then being stood up for by someone who isn't Hanji. This is still weird for him. This school year has already been to eventful and it's only the first day of the school year. 

When lunch rolled around eventually, Levi grabbed his bag and rushed out the room so he could have some space before his life was cut short by Yeager. He hurried down to the area of the school where he and Hanji normally sat to eat and hang out looking for the girl but had no luck in doing so. this was until he checked the café near the back of the school where it is normally busy, she sat there happy as per usual with the same old expression that always kept Levi company when he needed it the most. Levi saw the tall girl waving at him from the table and he done the same waving back as he was glad to see her after this morning. He started to make his way over to her when Eren came out from the jam packed crowd and hit his packed lunch so it fell onto the floor but this time didn't spill all over the floor around him. Levi looked at him disappointed. 

"What was that for?" Levi asked "you must have better things to be doing with you life than making a mess and annoying people for a living." Eren laughed at him, his voice full of obvious mockery. Levi rolled his eyes and picked the item up. "well?" he sighed "I at least deserve an answer off you, you know."  
"For being a freak." He chuckled and walked away, a few other boys following him. Levi crossed his arms and rolled his eyes before looking back at Hanji. 

"How original..." he sighed shaking his head and walked towards Hanji at the table. He sat down beside her sighing. "Where were you this morning?" He asked taking what food he had for himself out. 

"Rough day?" She asked raising a brow and Levi hummed opening his lunch. 

"Really?" She asked looking at his lunch "you have that again? Your going to make yourself ill Levi" 

"For one, bread isn't that bad" he added "I should consider myself lucky since other people in poorer countries would literally kill to have this to eat" 

Hanji sighed to herself. "Ok I get your point Levi but remember that you don't live in a poor country, you're just the one who don't have any money" she explained "and I was at the doctors but on the way back here I grabbed a pizza for us." After saying that she took a box out of her bag and there it was. Pizza.  
   
"Hanji?" He asked "is this seriously for the both of us to share?" She nodded and went to grab a slice of pizza for her friend passing it to him. "Hanji I can't, you paid for this"  
   
"So? It's my duty as a friend to make sure you don't die by starvation" She pointed out. 

"Uhm... Well but I can't Ha- hmmmm!" Hanji then proceeded to shove a piece into his mouth. 

"Shhhhh my sweet child don't say anything just enjoy the cheesy goodness." She smiled watching Levi eat and a smile form on his face. 

"Hmmm oh I love you so much you wonderful woman if we weren't best friends and in the face of the public I would take you right now" he explained and Hanoi laughed a little at him. 

"No more pizza for you Levi" she smiled closing the box "and plus your having another moment where your forgetting your dickless hun so I don't know what your mind was going to have you do" 

"Haha whoops" he sighed "that would of been a disaster waiting to happen" 

"Yeah" she added "I would hate to have to tell you the next morning that you tried to have sex with me but it was just you slapping your private area against mine" 

Levi covered him mouth holding in a laugh "I'm getting mental images and it's funny as hell, I'm not about to start laughing like a manic in front of a room full of people and embarrass myself" it was silent for a few seconds until Levi remembered something. "Oh that reminds me!" He started and Hanji gave a hum "talking about embarrassing myself, today I found out we have a new teacher" 

"Mr. Shadis left?" She asked "thank god if he made one more comment about you I was about to send a rubber flying straight towards his head and how is this to do with you embarrassing yourself?" 

"I was running late today then tripped over making my books fly in all sorts of directions and well this new teacher came out of nowhere and helped me pick them up. We walk to the classroom where Yeager trips me up and outs me to this guy...but Hanji! It was amazing! He stood up for me! Mr. Smith is amazing!" He explained 

"Ok he sounds nice but is good looking? What does he look like Levi?" She put her chin in her hands and stared at him gently smiling and wanting to know about their new teacher. 

Levi sat up straight. "Well... he's blonde with a kind of swept undercut. Tall, very tall and well structured and well dressed and looks smart and and ... God-"  
"OH MY GOD!" He clapped. "He has blue eyes like me!" 

"Wow, Mr. Smith, he sounds dreamy" she smiled. "Don't get ahead of yourself Levi, he's a teacher and much older than you probably" 

"I'm not saying that I like him Hanji it's just not everyday you have someone care about you other than your friend." Levi sighed. "It's just Mr. Smith... He was so unexpected...."


	2. Chapter 2

Returning back to Mr. Smith's class after the lunch break Levi and Hanji sat down at their desks awaiting for the class to start once again. There were most people there on time and Levi noticed that his teacher was waiting for their return quietly and patiently at his desk. Levi was in half a mind when 5 minutes had passed to suggest that he should just start the lesson without them but on the other hand that would be a rude thing to do so Levi dismissed his thought to look around the classroom from his seat to see who was here. Hanji, him, Jean, Marco, Christa, Ymir, Reiner, Bertolt, Armin and Mikasa. There were 3 people missing: Connie, Sasha and of course Eren with his tag along gang. A nameless group but Levi and hanji liked to call them the 'Twat rats' when nobody could hear them both.

It was then when Levi looked over towards Hanji and saw that she was looking at Mr. Smith subtly studying him. He raised a brow at her wondering why she was doing it. He knew this was their first time meeting and all but it kind of looked obvious from his point of view. Hanji then made a thumbs up from under her desk for some reason so only Levi could see. 'This this some kind of approval coming from Hanji?' Levi thought. Well he hoped it was unless he would be concerned about what she was trying to do instead.

Eren and the rest finally decided to show up after another few minutes. They all walked in and Connie and Sasha apologised immediately. "We're sorry Mr. Smith!" They announced "the lunch cues were massive and we got stuck between years 7,8,9 since it was the start of their lunch"

Mr. Smith turned around to them and smiled "I understand" he said "just try and leave a few minutes earlier than normal next time, OK? And thank you for your kind apology"

"Yes sir" they both nodded and went to sit down at their desks. That there is why Levi brings a packed lunch, a bad one but still a lunch. Plus people pushing into the line and having the lady take your order wrong is a pain in the backside when your too anxious to say anything to correct her mistake or ordering food in general. Levi after having one too many salads with BBQ sauce on be accident gave up on school lunches entirely, even though they're free. On the other hand he thinks that free food with odd condiments on would be better than bread of questionable quality. He didn't want to risk being late either.

Levi's thoughts were interrupted by Eren and the rest of the 'Twat Rats' entering the classroom by swinging the door open for it to hit the wall giving him a fright as they came in without a word said to anybody within the classroom or themselves, expecially not Mr. Smith. Definitely not Mr. Smith in the slightest. 'Rude' Levi internally sighed not saying a word like them.

Mr. Smith coughed to himself letting himself be know to Eren and the rest of his group. They ignored him and sat down at their desks making the rest of the class turn around to face them. After a moment of silence Eren pulled a face to say something to them all. "What!?" He asked annoyed looking at them all "what the hell is your problem!? Huh?"

From his desk Mr. Smith adjusted his tie and leaned forward placing his elbows on his desk whilst interlocking his fingers in front of him. "You came into my classroom late and didn't give a reason why you were, you didn't even apologise for it, care to explain Eren?"

Eren raised a brow from his seat turning to look at his friend Armin questionably who was on the opposite side of the class room. Levi watched as the blonde slid a small bit down his seat to try and avoid the situation. "Armin! Didn't you tell him we were in the library?" He asked annoyed "you know, studying and shit so I wasn't paying attention to the time. That's the truth sir"

Levi in fact and Hanji knew this was a lie as during the time Levi himself was acting inappropriate over a surprise pizza Eren and the rest of his group were busy throwing cans into a nearby bin for amusement. Armin was the one actually in the library during lunch. "Umm" the blonde whispered "Eren I'm..err..sick of telling lies for you. It'll get us both into trouble... I'm sorry."

"Oh way to effing go Armin!" He explained "god sake! I thought I could trust you..." following that statement the room was quiet for a moment.

"So where were you then?" Mr. Smith questioned awaiting his answer.

"At the cafe....messing around" he mumbled since he couldn't escape the tangled mess Armin placed him in. In one retrospect Levi was enlightened that someone else was staring to become sick of his daily bullshit.

"And where is the apology that you owe for being late, lying to me and also holding up our lesson Mr. Yeager?" Mr. Smith added crossing his arms.

"Up your arse" he smirked and Levi and he was pretty sure the rest of the class except maybe a few widened their eyes. He heard a few muffled laughs from around the room and watched as his teacher briefly closed his eyes and sighed to himself.

He slowly stood up and walked to the door opening it before looking onto the whole of the class staring at him. "Very mature Eren now I think we should take a small visit to the head teacher to discuss how grown up you are being right now, don't you think?" He explained before pausing for a few seconds "and you still haven't apologised to the person you sent flying this morning by the way."

"I shouldn't have to" he sighed "it's not my fault that it was stupid enough to fall over my foot and fall straight on it's face. It should of been looking where it was going."

Mr. Smith frowned at him. "Just come with me" he added waiting for Eren to apply. Everyone watched as Eren finally stood up and followed Mr. Smith to where they were going.

After the five or so minutes it had taken for Mr. Smith to return he began teaching what he was supposed to of been straight away. He talked about poetry, more importantly "Bayonet Charge" by Ted Hughes since it was one of the poems Levi had to study for his exams in may. He went on to talk about the overall message behind the work. As Levi learnt apparently it is supposed to represent the determination of man in order to gain rewards and be seen as a hero but man forgets as time passes their accomplishments will be slowly forgotten. Levi thought of it to be quite sad but also true when you think about it.

It was heading towards the end of the day and they only had ten minutes before it was time to return home or move into extra curriculum activities. "I'm ending our teaching here a little bit early today as I want to talk about something I want you all to do for me for tomorrow. It's homework but fun homework that's really easy to do." He explained closing the PowerPoint. "Let me explain I have decided that since I'm new here I don't know any of you and I'll be working with you all for the rest of your time here at the academy I wanted to get to know each one of you a bit better." He reached into a drawer belonging to his desk and started handing out the papers that he made to the students. "I done these whilst you were out on lunch" he added with a smile.

"Thank you" a few people said quietly including Levi as he handed them a copy. Levi looked down at the piece and started skimming it. Levi could see it had a lot of questions about normal things but it had really random things there as well. These included things like: Name, age, gender, hobbies and even pronouns of all things. He forgot nothing. This was really impressive for Levi since being an outcast no one ever wanted any interest in what he liked or food he liked a lot. This is still weird for him, not a single teacher would ever ask which pronouns everyone would prefer until now it seems. Having someone other than Hanji who could possibly care and not dislike him for being himself, for being trans filled him with a warm feeling that made him subtly smile to himself so nobody could see.

After finishing handing out the papers Mr. Smith smiled to the class to gain their attention. "Now that I'm interested in finding out about you all is there anyone who would like to know anything about me?" He asked "don't be shy you can ask anything you please." The blonde waited for someone to say something, anything at all but nobody made any effort to do so. "Anybody?" He waited again but nothing "it's fine everyone I'm just over extending things a tad. I'll ask again when we've know each other long-

The black haired male raised his hand very carefully. Levi knew that since he's putting this much effort into getting to know them it is only polite for them to do the same to him. Levi watched as the man in front of him suddenly smiled at him for asking something. He looked devastated before hand in Levi's opinion. "How old are you Mr. Smith?" He asked quietly and the entire class turned to look at him. They were always looking at him and he was already used to it. Levi knew in this day of age teenagers believed that being nice to a teacher was somehow classed as weird or cringe worthy. Levi never understood this as after all teachers are people too with feelings and their own emotions just like the rest of us.

But this time levi felt it was different, that this act of respect and kindness was going to be viewed the in a way he didn't want. He was worried a lot more than he would like to admit. 'Will he think of me as a freak that's trying to get close to him for my own personal safety and what if he does find out about me. Will he think I'm disgusting?' He though. Those strings of thought, that were running through his head was scaring him intensely.

The tall blonde started laughing because he would not have expected this question so suddenly after everyone else didn't seem to care. "I am thirty three years old and just moved onto my fifth teaching job due to my past employers not being to keep staff on. Haha I'm keeping my fingers crossed this time. Do you want to know something else Mr. Ackerman?" He asked him urging him to say something else while the entire class was looking at them both.

Levi had a feeling he felt as he was able to hear the sound of his own heart beat out loud. Maybe it was due to him not talking that much, he thought, the anxiety creeping up on him but he wasn't going to let this small once of confidence leave him so soon. Levi asked him something else feeling his insides tighten a bit more "D-do you live... on your own sir..?" After finishing that question he was already asking himself why he asked that one stupid weird specific question out of all possible ones. He knew he should have asked him if he had pets or what he liked to do in his spare time.

His teacher raised a brow at him and Levi could feel his world begin to cave in on him. He really shouldn't of asked that question. 'Shit shit shit shit' he kept internally repeating whilst he waited for the teacher's reply. "I live by myself and I rarely have any visitors, no partner to come visit" he added "not even an animal to keep me company in my apartment. Anything else to ask?"

Levi wanted to stop this here before it became even more awkward. "Nope." He added and when he finished the school bell rang and everyone stood up to rush out the classroom one by one almost sending each other flying to the wall. Levi and Hanji stood slowly to avoid the stampede and packed their school gear into their backpacks before heading to the door. As the done so they both noticed Mr.  Smith standing beside the door holding it open for them both keeping  his eyes focused on them both. Levi slightly nudged Hanji for her to introduce herself and give a reason why she wasn't present this morning.

"Good afternoon Mr. Smith" she smiled "I'm Hanji Zoe, we haven't had the chance to meet yet since I wasn't in this morning due to me being at a doctor's appointment but I" she paused briefly before pulling Levi next to her "we welcome you to our school Mr. Smith, we hope you enjoy your time here" she said taking note how Levi nodded at this and slightly laughed.

"Nice to meet you too Miss. Zoe, I am honoured to be a teacher at this school, because I have the chance to gain lots of memories of this place and knowledge that I can pass on to others." He explained "I am honestly glad to find out I have such kind students up on the rest, ones that are kind and take interest." Ending his sentence he looked down at Levi and Levi in turn looked away a small bit unable to look him in the eyes for some reason. "I will see you both tomorrow" he waved as they both headed out the door.

Once he was out of sight Hanji popped her lips. Levi raised a brow at her when she started giggling slightly. "What's wrong with you?" He asked turning to face her. She turned and smiled at him.

"You're right Levi" she smiled "He's really nice. He even stud up for you again with Eren, even if it was briefly. How many times today has that been now?"

Levi frowned thinking about the answer. There was the tripping over inccedent where he cooled things with Mr. Shadis, then with Eren being a pain in the backside as per usual then Eren once again being a pain in the backside. "That would be three" he added

Hanji widened her eyes at this. "Woooow you lucky ducky Levi!" She empathised "you're having a great day for once, a string of luck so get you're mum to put the lottery on, who knows you may be in luck."

"I appreciate the thought Hanji but actually putting the lottery on costs money it self and if we somehow managed to win I'm pretty sure my mother would spend the winnings in an instant leaving me to struggle along with living as normal. Also I'm not couting my chickens before they lay their eggs Hanji so I'm expecting things to go back to normal with my luck and everything will become shit faced" he explained "it tends to happen a lot to me"

"Ahh okie but stop being such a downer and listen to me OK, about important things Levi" she added "about Mr. Smith"

"What about him Hanji?" Levi questioned as they began walking down the steps of the stairs to the floor below.

"Your description of him was right, you were right he is a very attractive man and even though he is much older than us both. Isn't he Levi?" she smiled at him "his eyes are like really blue as well like yours. Haha how weird but in a good way"

Levi was quiet for a moment taking a chance to look out the windows they passed as the made their way down the stairs, the sun setting on both their faces and warming them slightly. "I mean...he's is sort of attractive Hanji" Levi said quietly "I'm not going to lie"

Levi heard Hanji laughing to herself and turned to face her. "I thought that was the case" she added "that you like him" levi began a small bit red in the face hearing that.

"I don't" he mumbled "it's probably just hormone levels making me feel weird since he was nice to me and all" 

"Hmmm I guess that could be it but nah I think you like him heheh" she cooed and levi frowned.

"Hanji. Hormone levels. Stop it." He said sternly whilst crossing his arms at her.

"I'm glad your saying that to be honest Levi because you need to remain focused for our GCSE exams in may and that decides if you get onto the course you want at college" she explained "focus Levi focus!"

"I wasn't aiming to become unfocused but believe what you want to there Hanji" he added

"Ahh but on the other hand I can just imagine it kind of. You two like that. In that kind of relationship with each other." she smirked "hehe a dirty student teacher relationship"

"Ok for one why are you talking about something like that so openly and two what do you mean a 'dirty student teacher relationship' Hanji?" He questioned looking a bit disgusted "I hope your not referencing something you found on a porn site now."

"Do you need me to give an example about what I mean Levi?" She asked and Levi nodded reluctantly knowing this was going to be a ride and a half to witness. She began pulling her shirt out of her skirt. Levi felt as she was about to do something to make them both laugh. She skipped in front of Levi as they carried on walking making sure nobody was around to see this. She coughed. "Oooooh dear Sir it seems I haven't gotten a good grade on my homework...how about I do something to change that hmm?"

Levi looked at Hanji dispointed "really that's your example?" He added

Hanji walked in front of him dramatically swaying her hips. "Oh Mr. Smith!~ I've been a bad bad boy recently and I know just how to make it up to you. How about I wrap my mouth around you hmm? Would that make you feel good sir?"

Levi pulled a face at her. To be more specific his eyes and mouth widened, he covered him mouth with both hands and he was pretty sure he had went quite red in the face. "Hanji..what the hell just came out of your mouth young lady!" He explained loudly.

"Wasn't it good enough Levi?" She asked and Levi shook his head.

"No!" He said "I don't know about you but I want you cut off from the Internet and your mind cleaned this instant Hanji"

"Mr. Smith take me into your cupboard and do naughty things to your dear student Levi" she laughed running ahead.

"Hanji for god sake stop it!" He whined chasing after her "that's not funny! Stttoooopp!"

"That's what you'll be saying" she giggled "sir stop! You can't touch me there!~"

"Haha very fùcking funny Hanji" he sighed coming to a stop "just stop it OK, it's not right of us to make jokes about a teacher like that."

Hanji soon stopped after hearing Levi and just nodded "urrgg fiinnnee" she said dramatically rolling her eyes with a smile on her face "are you heading home now?"

"Yeah I am" he added "I have nothing else to do with my time"

"Do you need me to walk you home?" She asked "It won't take long and I like to make sure you're safe"

Levi turned around to her and shook his head patting her shoulder "Hanji trust me I'll be fine" he sighed "I'll be fine"

"OK then" she smiled "just be careful of the roads on your way home and don't take no bull shit off your mum"

"I will Hanji and my mother isn't an issue" he added "I'll go upstairs to my room and do my homework for tomorrow."

Following that up Hanji gave Levi a small see you later hug and they both set off back to their own retrospective homes. It had taken Levi around 25 minutes of walking to reach his home. Walking up to the front door Levi tried the handle but it didn't budge. Frowning, Levi tried knocking at the door but still after a few minutes of trying various things at that door he have up his efforts to try a different method. He decided to try the kitchen window at the back of the house. He began to walk around the outside of their house taking care to not step in any nettles that may have spawned there over time. To Levi's luck the window was open and he managed to climb inside easily. With himself finally inside the house he made his way upstairs to his room not bothering to look for his mother Klutchel anywhere but his question to where abouts she was in the house was soon answered as Levi heard a certain noise come from her room, a sexual kind of noise. From what Levi could hear from the time it took him to reach the top of the stairs and make his way down the hall way we could tell she had a visitor, probably a paying one at that. Levi sighed to himself entering his room and placed his bag on his bed before getting on himself. He got out his homework set by Mr. Smith and looked at the document at the questions he asked. 20 questions and they were very varied. Levi brought out a pen and started to tackle them one by one.

1\. Full name.

Levi Ackerman

2\. Age.

15

3\. Birthday.

October 18th

4\. Pets.

None.

5\. Name of parents/Carers.

Klutchel Ackerman.

6\. Hobbies.

Drawing.

7\. Things you like.

Flowers, sunsets, cats and photos.

8\. What is your favorite flavor of jelly bean?

I don't like them. Not really a fan of sweets.

9\. What's your favorite Christmas movie?

Muppet's Christmas Carol.

10\. If you could live in any period of history when would it be and why?

The victorian era as the clothes are really nice looking and I like the idea of wearing one of those cravat things. I like the fancy aesthetic.

11\. Give me three words that describe you.

Patient, kind and punctual.

 

Levi in someway knew that tells last thing put could be seen as a lie after this morning but him being late never happens without a valid reason.

12\. Sweet, salted or both popcorn.

Salted.

13\. Ideal place to go.

I love museums, public gardens and aquariums.

14\. Allergies.

None.

15\. Favorite colour/colours.

Light blue and purple.

16\. Dream profession.

Nursery/Reception teacher.

17\. Foods you like.

Pasta, soup, pizza.

18\. Day or night?

Night.

19\. Gender.

Male.

20\. Pronouns.

He/him/his.

 

Levi finishing the questions caught in to one detail. The last two questions. In Levi's point of view it looked quite random to place those types of questions at the end when the more basic ones were at the start. To Levi it sounded stupid to think this but a small part of him pondered the idea of Mr. Smith putting these in at the last minute if he heard the stuff that Eren was saying about him just in case. Or on the other hand he could of just put them in cause he ran out of random questions and he wanted to sound up to date with what you come across in our modern day and age. To be honest Levi wasn't up for believing that last thought and dimissed with a shake of his head.

Now finished he put his work away and lay down thinking about everything that happened on this first day of his last year of secondary school. Eren being a lady part, getting a bit overwhelmed over Hanji giving him food followed by Eren being an annoying shit once again then Hanji being Hanji at the end of the day and last of all. "Mr. Smith" he sighed closing his eyes for a small bit of rest after the events of today.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi after a small amount of time opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling. Thinking about his thoughts that surrounded him today, this day felt like it lasted for ever, way too much happened and recalling everything gave Levi a dull small ache in his forehead. One thought of his stuck out like a sore thumb as it came back multiple times within the day, Mr. Smith. A haunting thought that wouldn't banish itself and was looming over his shoulder constantly being around.

Levi lay there on his bed thinking about what was said and the way he kind of done weird things made him sigh to himself in disbelief of his actions. He knew he was acting weird about this and had to stop himself as soon as possible. 'Mr. Smith is a god damn teacher after all Levi' he thought telling himself off silently 'stop acting stupid; it's a forbidden relationship don't forget that"

Levi nodded to himself agreeing with his thoughts. "Just calm down Levi" he sighed "get your head screwed on right; this isn't what you should be concerning yourself with when your GCSEs are coming up in may, you have to remain completely focused." Talking about screwed he remembered that his mother had a visitor who was here doing just that to her. He shook his head briefly trying to comprehend what may be going on in the room near him, he would much rather not try and think about it if he could. To Levi it was the money they lived off and if you have to do stuff like this to get it so be it, it just worries him about what they could be doing to her when they are doing their 'business meetings' as his mother liked to call it or even now as he sits there on his bed contemplating what's going on.

Levi shook his head taking the chance to go find his mother and her friend.....customer.....person in the house. Getting up from his bed he exited the room and walked down the   hall to go find out. Approaching her room he slowed down and tip toed trying to make as less noise as possible incase they were skill at it and this pseron heard him and stopped not paying in the end cause of him. He couldn't risk that. Placing his head against the door he listened out for any noise that could mean they weren't done. He heard nothing and slowly opened the door to see nobody was inside.

"What the hell?" He questioned with a frown as he closed the door "did they finish and go down stairs whilst I was busy with homework? Perhaps there wasn't anyone here and I'm just used to it so I imagined it without realising" Levi wasn't quite sure about his answer and decided to look downstairs for any signs of the two....or three...or more....oh dear.

Heading down each step of the stairs Levi reached the bottom floor and headed towards the kitchen. He was right about there being a visitor in the home as when he turned the corner to go into the kitchen he came across this man but it was the last person he thought he would see being a customer of his mum. They locked eyes with each other and all Levi could do was blink a few times to see if he wasn't dreaming. Levi and the man kept eye contact for a few more seconds until Levi let out a groan as a way to deal with this. "This family is fùcked up" he stated the gaze of his mother catching his eyes too. "Why is uncle Kenny here?"

The two adults at the table let out a breathy laugh briefly looking at each other during. "Catching up Levi hun" she smiled cigarette in hand just like her brother beside her.

"Has Kenny just come?" He asked "and did you get your 'business parter' out the house? I hate bumping into them, it's scary and awkward"

They both let out another laugh. "Oh Levi, as in came to the house or came during sex?" She questioned with a laugh "and it was only him" Levi raised a brow in disgust realising that they had in fact had sex with one another.

"Why on earth did you have sex with him!?" He asked all a bit shocked.

"Bills need to be paid Leeevvviii" she added dragging my name "plus it's nice to spend some time with my brother; you know, family time"

'To be honest I'm glad that our family time isn't like theirs' Levi thought thinking of something to say in return. He turned to his uncle "did you at least pay her?" He questioned crossing his arms.

"Of course I have Levi" he responded putting his cigarette out on the tray infront of them before clearing his throat. "I'm not just going to back out of a deal and leave plus if your wondering why we've slept together I was just going to give her money but she wouldn't allow it so she got it this way." Levi still couldn't believe this. "Anyway how's school been? Has things been ok?"

Levi just rolled his eyes knowing exactly what he was referring to. "No uncle things have been bad" I sighed annoyed "I'm being harassed by this boy who takes the piss out of me just because of who I am but for once I had someone stick up for me other than Hanji, our new teacher Mr. Smith."

"That's lovely" he smiled "there should be more people like that around, what a good man, does he know about your situation?"

"I mean Eren has said the odd thing relating to it but I feel like he isn't paying attention to rumours" he explained "I'm thankful"

They both looked towards Klutchel who sat pulling a face looking ad she was thinking deeply. "What's wrong with you?" Kenny asked.

"Smith?" She questioned "do you know his first name?" Levi shook his head at her not knowing the answer. "What does he look like?"

"Err he's tall, blonde, has slightly above average eyebrows and he has blue eyes." He explained thinking about each detail. "Oh and he's thirty three years old"

It took a second until she widened her eyes at the men in front of her. "It can't be?" She stated looking at Kenny "it couldn't be him?"

"I think it is" he smirked back at her "small world isn't it"

Levi pulled a confused face at them both becoming worried about how they may know him. "Why do you two know him?" He asked.

"Well your mum was in a relationship with that man for about a year before you were born" he explained and Levi's face became flat.

'Is there anyone who hasn't slept with my mother?' He thought screaming.

Klutchel must of caught up on her son's slight moment and smiled to herself. "We only slept together the once" she added "if that makes you feel any better, he was really private about these things so he waited a long time before doing anything. Then of course I met your father William immediately after having the relationship broken off and conceived you after a week of knowing each other, ha what a year that was. You need to ask him if he remembers me Levi"

~the next day~

Walking into school this morning he soon came to the conclusion that he was quite a bit early, too early to be comfortable with. This was all due to the fact his uncle was staying over for the rest of the day and Levi didn't want to wake up this morning to be faced with them both. So here he was half an hour early for school and slowly making his way up the stairs in order to have time pass. This of course didn't work in the slightest as he only wasted around 15 seconds and his legs had a small ache in them from lifting them up each step so slowly. The ache off the bruise on his knee didn't help since he fell over twice within the last 24 hours: when he was late and when Eren tripped him over as a joke.

Making his way down the hall of his floor Levi stopped outside his classroom and crouched forward in order to look through the small amount of glass on the door to see if anyone was in. There was only a single person inside the room, Mr. Smith. Levi hastily moved away from the door before he had the chance to spot him and invite him inside as just sitting inside would be awkward and quiet. Levi stood beside the door and against the wall waiting for someone hopefully Hanji to show up and give him company but this wasn't the case as a few seconds after he went to stand against the wall the door beside him opened. Levi turned towards the sound to see a head of blonde above him giving him a smile, he could only smile back nervously. "Good morning Levi" he smiled opening the door wider "come on in and sit down." Wider the door opened and levi glanced at at.

"Are you sure?" Levi questioned "you look busy and I don't want to disturb you, plus I'm early so I should just wait." Levi tried to make any excuse he could to stay outside but it failed.

"It's fine" he added his face becoming another gentle smile that made Levi feel a little uncertain inside. "I don't want you just standing there counting the seconds go by, come on" he motioned towards the inside of the classroom and Levi gave off a single nod before entering the room to walk towards his desk.

Mr. Smith soon followed him closing the door behind him and walked over to his own desk at the front of the classroom. He leaned against his desk picking up a piece of paper of some kind reading it as Levi remained sat at his own desk, lips pressed tightly together as he felt awkward. He tried looking across the classroom and out of the window to his left, the single leafless tree singling autumn was just around the corner cast a shadow up on the room and slightly onto Levi's desk. Taking a finger he traced the dark shape present multiple times until he let out an accidental loud sigh since it relaxed him a tad.

His teacher looked up from the paper when he done so to look at him. Levi realising what he done looked up from his desk and they both met eyes. The both of them didn't look away and Levi felt red start to form on his face eventhough he had nothing to worry about in the first place. Mr. Smith coughed a single time to break the silence between them and put the paper behind him on his desk. "So Levi" he started "have you got your homework with you and finished?" Levi nodded appreciating his teachers efforts to make things less awkward for the both of them. Levi leant over to retrieve it from his bag on the floor and when he sat back up he watched as Mr. Smith pushed himself off his desk and made his way down the isles of desks around them. He stopped at Levi's desk and sat down on top of it. Levi couldn't help but swallow slightly not knowing what was happening. "Let's have a look" he held his hand out and Levi glanced at it before raising a brow at him in confusion. "At your homework" he added before Levi quickly placed it into his hand for him to look at it.

"Oh sorry, here" levi rushed placing it into his hand. He sat in complete silence as he watched his teacher study it in great detail. After a moment he lifted his head back up to look down at Levi, a smile perching his lips.

"You like museums?" He asked glancing down at Levi's work again. Levi gave out a single nod. "And the victorian era huh? Interesting, this could be a thing we could talk about later" he looked down again before raising a brow. "I don't mean to be invasive but your family member, Klutchel, what does she look like Levi? I think she is a person I used to hang around with"

"About my height" he added "really long black hair. Plus I was meaning to ask you about it, yes my mother is this girl you are thinking about, she and my uncle pointed it out this morning when they asked about my new teacher"

"Oh I see, I used to go out drinking with her" he added "that was years ago though, we were good friends until we drifted apart eventually"

"I appreciate the cover up sir but they told me everything" Levi sighed "everything"

"Alright then, how is she doing these days?" He asked. Levi had an urge to want to tell him some kind if lie making her sound much better off than she currently was but he insisted himself that he wouldn't lie and break the trust off his new teacher.

"Well she is having money issues" levi explained starting with a sigh "and she is associating herself with some bad people to keep it brief." Levi watched as the man in front of him nodded taking in what he had to say. Levi wanted to ask something about him and his mother's past relationship. "You and my mum broke up just before she first met my dad" he stated "where did things go wrong with you two if you don't mind me asking?"

Levi could see he was slightly taken back by how forward he was being about this. Levi just wanted to know and be clear about everything. "No its fine, let me see if I remember correctly she started using substances, some kind of injectable and I did try to help her but it wasn't any use. This led to her beginning to treat me poorly." He explained "I had to call things off for our own good"

"I see" levi added "I feel like I would do the same if my partner wasn't treating me right." It became quiet again between them and felt as if he wanted to know more. Anything. "So Mr. Smith" Levi added leaning back and getting comfortable in his chair "I've told you about me and my interest, what about you?, anything that gives you some kind of passion?"

"Umm well I do have something but it'll sound weird" he added "maybe another time"

"Oh come on" Levi gave out a breathy laugh "it can't be that bad can it? You like to collect antique pennies or something? There's nothing wrong with that"

"Fine then" he sighed "I like photography Levi" Levi always knew he wasn't the best at reading the situation and making the best choice but he could clearly see that his teacher was showing signs of embarrassment with the way his fists were clenched up on his lap. 'Why does he look embarrassed about it though?' He thought looking at his hands again. Mr. Smith hadn't further questioned his love for visiting museums and places of knowledge but Levi thought he could ask him more about his.

"You know there's nothing wrong with photography sir, if you like it so what" Levi stated " are you more a landscape or portrait kind of guy? What do you like to take photos of?"

Levi could straight away see the change in his body language and a smile formed on his face. "A mixture of both Levi and I like to take photos of people"

"People?" Levi questioned "are you some of wedding photographer on the side or something?"

"Oh..no I'm not I just like to take photos of different interesting people" he explained looking over to his desk for a moment before looking back at Levi "let me show you" he stands up and retrieves something from behind his desk. Once out in the open Levi could see it was an album of some kind and he placed it down in front of him before pulling the chair belonging to the desk next to him next to Levi. He looked at levi with a smile. "Since you all are telling me about yourselves I thought it would be a good idea to you see this, it's some photos I took from when I was younger" Levi raised a questionable brow "before your mother and I dated Levi if that's what your asking"

"Why isn't there anything recent?" He asked looking down at the multiple pictures containing old dares and of what seems to be his friends, a man with a mustache caught his eyes alongside this man with a goate he thinks it is called but wasn't completely sure. "You must of improved since then sir, where are they?"

"Ah you see Levi I have a special kind of person I like to photograph so I haven't taken any yet" he explained "I'm still kind of looking for my muse eventhough that sounds weird. Do you know know anything about photography?"

"I've heard about a thing called 'The Daguerreian Process' " Levi started "he made things called daguerreotypes named after himself, kind of a smart way to help people remember who made it but it was an early version of photography that involved metal being eroded with some kind of chemical."

"Iodine" he smiled at him "how did you get to know this?"

"Well it does say on my homework for you that I like photos" he explained "it would be alongside my hobbies but I simply don't have any money or a phone in fact in order for that to be able to happen. As to where I found that out Hanji and I were in the library one day whilst she was looking for some book about science and I picked up a random book what turned out to be about photography, I happened to turn to that page."

"I see" Mr. Smith added "and you don't have a phone? How do you talk to your friends?"

"By friends do you mean Hanji" he sighed "and we talk at school and that's it, you become used to it" Levi looked towards the clock above the door seeing it was 08:20. They both had 10 minutes until school started and everyone came in. "Mr. Smith I appreciate your efforts in trying to take an interest in me and showing my those photos. I hope to see more of it in the future. I think you should sit back and your desk before they come. I don't feel like dealing with Eren making some sort of joke about me, you or anything to do with what your showing me this morning"

Mr. Smith looked at him and nodded standing up. "I understand your concerns Levi and I will take note of them but if worse comes to worse I'm happy to shut him up if he's going to act like that, I'm a teacher after all Levi, it's my job to deal with children like him." He smiled sitting down at his desk at the front of the room and Levi let out a small chuckle at his comment about Eren.

~4 hours later~

Time had soon passed and it was now the last 2 periods of the school day. Unlucky for Levi it was time for a double period of one of the more sensitive subjects for him. P.E. Levi in general had problems with the changing rooms, as a trans man who's on hormones he passes well as a man but it doesn't excuse the fact that the whole excluding Mr. Smith knows about. Boys don't want me there, girls definitely don't want me there including myself. The disabled toilets in the corner of the P.E department are his dressing room, a lonely, quiet space where he is secluded from everyone and everything. In some way he is thankful he does have a space he can use as he wouldn't want either the boys or girls spying in on his bodily business and all that. He doesn't want to be seen as some roadside freak show for everyone to stare and laugh at. Well that's currently the case anyway but without them seeing what's under his cloths.

Levi walked inside the P.E department and past his class mates and Mr. Smith within the mix. Whilst walking past the small crow that stood next to the boys and girls changing rooms in the corner of his eye he saw his teacher raise a confused eye. Levi ignored it and carried on walking to where he would be changing. Levi was not the best at sports, not by a far run and didn't have the same ability as the rest of the boys as for obvious reasons but he always did try his best. The binder sat along with chest didn't help him either in the slightest since he got out of breath easily event hough your not supposed to wear them to exercise.  He was kind of very flexible at least. This was of no fault of his own but countless nights of Levi staying over at Hanjis and them sitting on her bed whilst she tries to get his leg over his head in order to stretch him or as she likes to say "Levi there are some crazy people out there who will want you twisting yourself like a balloon at a kid's party, you need to be prepared!" Prepared or not; it still hurt. When walking into the changing rooms he had a thought, a very stupid thought but still a thought. He wanted to impress his new teacher today even if it sounded silly. No matter, what he had planned for todays lesson, he would do his very best not to face plant the floor by accident. Levi packed a white loose t-shirt and a pair of black shorts this morning. He changed quickly making sure his shorts weren't caught in the back and especially the front before hurrying downstairs to the hall where P.E takes place when indoors. 

Entering the double doors into the hall he saw Hanji at the end of the room beside the wall. She gave a way and Levi made his way over to her. The others around him were making fun of him with sly sniggers because of the questions he has been asking Mr. Smith the day before. Levi just didn't care anymore at this point since he was more focused on maintaining OK breathing levels during exercise. From what Levi could see when he reached Hanji is that their new teacher had ordered some students to get some Gymmats. 'Gymmats?' He internally questioned 'how lucky was that were doing this, I'm not going to struggle a lot at least'

First of all Levi wanted to start with some basic stretches but in the end this didn't happen as right before Hanji and him were about to start Mr. Smith interrupted everyone. "Please, run a few rounds until you're warmed up as I don't want you all pulling muscles, Then get into groups of any sizes to stretch. I don't want anybody to get hurt so be careful with what you do." Then when the warm up was finished he started studying which techniques each of them were using to stretch. Levi used the wall kicking his leg up to see how far he could get it. Looking at Hanji he sighed and lay down on his side before giving her a hum to get her attention.

"Grab my leg for me and put in in my hands if I can't reach" he asked and she nodded sitting next to him. Levi laying on his side raised his left leg and Hanji placed it into his hand. His leg was then straight and he begun to hold his breath whilst lifting it up further. Soon his foot felt the hard surface of the wall and he breathed a sigh of relief. Looking down his body he saw Hanji standing infront of him and Mr. Smith looking at the pair if them from the other side if the room. He raised a brow at her. "What the hell are you doing?" He sighed "he's supposed to see our gymnastic skills and that"

"I know that" she whispered not facing him but he could see she was putting on a wide fake smile. "Just fix yourself first then I'll stop hiding your body."

"What on earth on you going on about?" He once again questioned.

"Levi your shorts have went into a certain area and for your dignity and Mr. Smith not finding out about you I had to hide you" she said quickly "now take them out, hurry" Levi's face became red and he sorted himself out.

~later~

After P.E Levi went towards team changing rooms. Before walking to his own he said something to Hanji."go ahead and go home when your done getting ready" he sighed "I need a shower" walking into the room he took off his clothes so he was left in his underwear and binder. He sat down on one of the benches taking a moment to breathe and since everyone was still getting changed he wanted to wait until it was quiet and everyone had gone. Soon he walked to the showers. He hung the rest of his cloths up and pulled the plastic curtain over them so they wouldn't get wet. He turned on the water and got under the hot water sighing at the sensation.

Levi stood enjoying the warm streams than ran down his body when he heard foot steps. Standing still within the closed compartment of the shower he heald his breath. He could only hear the sound of the shower above him. 'There's nobody with a disbility within our class' he thought 'why are they in here?' He had to say something. "Um excuse me these changing rooms are for people have been told to use them or for people who actually need them" he added and there was no response from this person. He became worried.  
    
The next thing Levi knew is that the shower cutsin was pulled back and he was face to face with someone. Eren. He looked at Levi up and down and smirked. Levi's face went pale. He was sure the boys all left and the bell rang, that everyone left the school and went home. Eren walked over to him and Levi slowly backed up into the wall but soon realised he was trapped when he hit team tiled wall. He walked into the shower and grabbed him. Levi gasped. "Get out!" He yelled covering himself as best as he could with his arma but Eren only laughed at him.

"Look at this ass." He smiled and squeezed it, shoving Levi further against the wall.

"Let go of me, you pervert!!!!!" He yelled trying to escape. Eren turned off the water and looked at him.

"Mmmmmm." Eren added and Levi was scared to see what would happen next. Eren reached down and forcefully shoved his hand between levi's legs grabbing him. Levi let out a loud scream.  
    
Mr. Smith at this time was packing his school bag after finishing getting dressed. He put it around his shoulder and walked out of the changing room to go home. He walked down the hallway and past the locker rooms when he heard a scream. He furrowed his brows and walked in to see what was going on.

"Stop it!" Levi yelled as Eren hands went over his chest and gave them a sharp squeeze. Levi winced. "Get off!" He saw what was happening and dropped his bag. He ran over to the scene in front of him that he could barely see and pulled the Eren off of Levi and pushed him out of the door.

"Get out of here" he hissed and the next thing they knew they were alone. Levi stood there, crying. He looked towards him and widened his eyes slightly. Levi knew he could see everything, that he now knew about him and his heart dropped. He slid down the tiles and sat there, body being hidden by his arms as best as he could. He watched his teacher grab   a towel and walked into the shower he was in. "Um Levi" he started "he's gone"

It was silent until Levi silently cried "get out" he said just above a whisper. Levi felt embarrassed, eshammed and exposed like he wanted to crawl into himself and disappear for good. "Please"

Of course Levi knew he would have to question what happened but he just felt too overwhelmed. Mr. Smith closed his eyes and heald his hand out "please stand up Levi" he said "I'm mean no trouble, I just want to help that's all" levi took a hold of the closed man's eyes hand and stood up. He couldn't see Levi but Levi felt a towel being wrapped around him soon enough. Levi's face was red with crying and tears. Knowing he was covered Mr. Smith opened his eyes and sat them both down on the bench levi was previously at. "It's alright now. I've got you, Levi..." he said softly, placing a hand on his covered shoulder. "Where did he touch you?" He asked. "I'm going to have to report this as sexual harassment." Levi kept quiet staring straight ahead with wide eyes. He was scared. "Levi, you have to tell me where he touched you. It's the only way I can help. Did you hit you in your face? Did he touch your privates?" Levi nodded at the second option and his teacher sighed.   
    
Levi then raised his head to look at him and he smiled down at him. "Mr. Smith" he sighed "I would like to change now, thank you for your help"

He stood and nodded before walking to the door. Before he left he turned around to say something. "Call me Erwin, levi" he said and levi shook his head.

"You're my teacher and I'm not going to call you that whilst in school" Levi added.

"Very well" he smiled "I'll be waiting outside for you"

Levi got dressed and walked out of the room. They walked in silence next to each other until they reached the exits and Levi went out of the student exit whilst Erwin left out of the teachers.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning Levi walked into school once again early and his face was flat. His face may of not been showing much at this moment but in true fact he was panicking tremendously inside. Why? You may ask. It was because of the unknown, the unknown of what was going to happen when Levi came into contact with Mr. Smith, Erwin, as he now knows him as. He knew everything now, the secret he was trying to hide from in in fear he was like the others. Levi was a man but had the parts of a woman. He would normally describe himself as a human freak show, not saying that just because your transgender that your weird or anything but he just felt insecure about himself that's all. Mainly because of the reactions he's gotten from people over the last two years. He hoped that he wasn't like the rest.

Levi walked towards the room almost holding his breath and keeping his arms close to his body. Once at the all familiar door to his classroom he sighed crouching to see if he was there like yesterday. He was. Levi knocked on the door softly to gain his attention. He looked up from his desk where he was busy working and when he saw him he smiled at him standing up and almost rushing to the door to open it. Opening the door he stood back to let him in. "Good morning Levi" he smiled "you shouldn't have knocked, come on in" he looked at the door and Levi went inside. Once at his teachers desk Mr. Smith said something. "It's really sunny today isn't it!" He beamed and Levi frowned whilst nodding to his statement hearing his foot steps grow closer. 

Levi turned around to face him. Knowing that he was bluffing to lighten the situation. This situation couldn't be lightened that much, he walked in to Levi being touched up naked, this wasn't going to pass swimmingly. Once next to him Mr. Smith walked around and looked down at Levi. "Is something wrong Levi?" He asked looking down at him concerned.

Levi closed his eyes briefly sighing "sir I-

"Erwin" he interrupted with another smile that had Levi internally groaning.

"Erwin then" he sighed again "I need to talk to you about yesterday"

Erwin widened his eyes a little "I've filed the incident Levi if that's what you need to ask about" he added "he won't get away with this lightly"

"Alright then" Levi said thankful he didn't just let this slide and their could be a chance that Eren and the others won't bother him again. "But that's not what I'm on about here, I'm on about what you saw Erwin"

"What I saw?" He questioned pulling a confused face and levi could tell it was fake.

He sighed once again "Erwin please don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, I know you saw me"

"Oh no I didn't!" He added and levi could see the panic on his face. "I didn't see anything, I mean it"

"Erwin you walked in to me fully naked being attacked by Eren" he explained "you even widened your eyes at me when you got him out for god sake, just don't deny it"

"Why are you even questioning that I saw you?" He asked "your not going to go to the head saying that I purposely tried to look at you are you?"

"No" Levi said quietly "I just need to know if you actually did see me fully, for personal reasons. Please Erwin; tell me the truth"

He lead back against his desk giving out a single sigh crossing his arms. "I did" he confessed "so I see that those rumours Eren was saying about you were true then"

"Yeah" Levi said quietly holding his arm close to his body. "....yeah"

He once again looked down at him placing a hand on his shoulder. Levi felt still a little scared. "You know there's no reason to be worried about it Levi, I'm not reacting in a bad way as you can see" " he smiled "so try and calm down"

Levi let out a massive breath "fine" he breathed feeling better "thank you Erwin"

"About this" Erwin started looking up and down his form "can I ask some questions? So I can get to know you better and I can help keep you safe from the likes of Eren and others, it is my job after all" Levi nodded back at him "for starters you're fifteen, how come your voice is like that? You're not supposed to start hormones until the age of seventeen and how long have you been taking them?"

"Well, it I'm coming up to two years on my birthday, so I started on my fourteenth. As to how it happened I mentioned my mum has had her hands on all sorts of medication and she accidently got her hands on some. I immediately took it off her and used it after half an hour of trying to figure out where the least painful place would be to inject it. My father bumped into her briefly the once where she mentioned it to him. Him being a pharmacist and knowing about this stuff started sending me it every month since having breaks in between can make you unwell and he went ahead and got my records updated so doctors are aware of my situation bless him for that but of course he went ahead and didn't apply for the name change and gender marker. All I got off this school was my actual name moved to the middle name space on my school records and the name I currently used at my first."

"I see. It must of been hard for you to explain to your classmates" he added "and doing it at such a young age"

"I mean Hanji had always knew about it and to avoid rumors for as long as possible I just played my voice as a bad throat until the Adams apples came through and it was obvious. They didn't take it well and still haven't to this day. It's a pain in the backside to have your friends cast you aside like that."

"I imagine it is" he added

~three weeks later~

'I can't do this at all...' Levi sighed to himself while dropping his pen onto his English literature work to do with poetry. It had almost been a month since the start of year 11 and he had been struggling badly with this subject. In the beginning he really wanted to impress his new teacher but so far that hadn't been the case. He managed to do well in the first week or two at the beginning of the year because he had Hanji who was a great tutor but soon she became sick of his failure ending attempts and stopped helping him as bad as it sounds. She suggested he try somewhere else in order to get the hang of poetry. Levi was thinking about going to ask Mr. Smith for some extra help or if he could explain it in a different way but he didn't want him to get the wrong impression like he was saying that his teaching methods are bad. There not by a long shot it's just Levi doesn't get poetry that well and trying to analyse it for its deeper hidden meanings doesn't end up well.

He knew he should really look for another tutor but it isn't just that he's  been getting distracted since the beginning of my new year by his new teacher,Erwin Smith. A very attractive man he had to admit and a smart one too. Levi's past statement about wanting to focus on his work kind of went out of the window by accident without him realising it. They'd both made a habit of talking to each other before school started going on about what was going on in their days and all sorts but as of now Erwin hadn't mentioned the fact Levi wasn't doing so well in English literature.  
    
"Hah this is so stressful." He mumbled whilst leaning his head on his hand whilst slouched over on the same libary table as before. Looking at the clock on the libary wall located on his left side he saw it was close to the end of the lunch break before afternoon lessons took place. Sighing Levi went to go turn to the seat beside him to say to Hanji it was time to go but forgot that she wasn't in today gain so we was left to his own thoughts and being. Hanji for some reason had been missing school recently for some reason and it was at times like this Levi wished he had a phone so he could check up on her. He was worried since just like him she likes going to school and wouldn't skip without a valid reason, this is what he hoped for at the least and that hanji wasn't starting to lead herself down a dark path of no return that would effect her school. But what was he compaining about when the exact thing he was concerned about happening to hanji wad happening to him at a quickening pace.  
    
While he was walking through the halls thinking about what was going on with Hanji he was reading a book he had lent from the libary in order to try and help him in understanding poetry better. It did help slightly but reading making his eyes be covered whilst walking was a bad idea because he ended up walking straight into Mr. Smiths chest with a small thump. He hummed feeling the contact and looked up to see his teacher looking down at him. Luckily he didn't fall over as that would be embarrassing since there's people all around them who would be able to see him if he would of hit the floor due to the contact.  
    
"Oh sorry Levi are you ok?" He asked looking at him concerned "you bumped into me quite hard"  
    
"Y-yeah sorry for um running into you." He was blushing a bit. "It's my fault anyway I should he asking you since I was stupid enough to walk and read at the same time"  
    
Then Erwin bent down to pick up his book that fell down without Levi realising. He brought it back up  facing it towards to his face looking at the page that was open. "Ha always dropping your books by accident" he smiled looking down at the book. "Shakespeare? Reading this for English I presume?" He asked while handing it back to me. "I appreciate your trying to put the extra effort in"  
    
"Yes Shakespeare but it isn't just for school sir." He explained closing the book and placing it against his chest having it in cased between that and his crossed arms.  
    
"Reading it for fun I see. That's something I never see happen these days." He chuckled once again looking down at the book in Levi's arms.  
    
"Y-yeah I am. This entire book has multiple plays in here and I just really admire the work and it can help me a little in English literature" He said still having red dusted along his cheeks.  
    
He smiled a smile Levi could only describe as a bit handsome and said "We should probably get to class before it starts" he added "and oh do you have any time after school? I do need to speak with you when class is over about something important to do with you"

When Erwin said the phrase 'to do with you' all Levi could think about was that he may by some chance going to be tossed out of school due to the fact of who is is and it was causing problems and distracting other students. It was their own fault they were getting distracted and getting their knickers in a twist. "Ok."Levi said quietly starting to worry and they walked to the classroom together talking about the book before the bell rang. Class as usual was as long as always for Levi but when Erwin was teaching it wasn't that much of a drag at all for him. It's like he's determined to help him stay on track and learn new things and he really like that about him. For one he's never felt as safe as he has been when with him. He can talk about his interests and some of his problems with him and Levi in general feels as he can trust this man in front of him with almost everything, no, everything, more than he could with his mum or even Hanji. This feeling inside of him was a foreign sensation that he had never experienced before and he knew he had to be careful with what he would do with these feelings.  
    
The afternoon went on for awhile till he finished at the end of the day. Then Levi came to the conclusion that he still didn't understand at all. His damn eyes were too distracting and he couldn't concentrate. He was a bit of a mess at this point.  
    
*beep beep*  
    
"Alright over the weekend if you have time I would like you to look at page 36 of the hand out I gave you all" he smiled "you may all leave now and enjoy your week end"  
    
Everyone around Levi rushed out of there seats to leave while he stayed behind to talk to Mr. Smith. "So umm what did you have to tell me Mr. Smith?" He asked nervous about what he was about to say. "Is it bad what you need to tell me?"  
    
"No not entirely, Well Levi you see your grades haven't improved at all in terms of English literature, I don't want to worry you or embarrass you but you are the only student in this class who isn't doing well in this subject. Have you noticed?" He asked walking over to my desk and sitting himself down upon it picking up the book on the corner of the desk. "I'm guessing that's the main reason behind you having this book then Levi?"  
    
"Yes it is" he added "Yes."  
    
"So If it's no problem I would like to start an tutoring you until your grades have improved." He explained "is that OK?"  
    
"Ok. Um may I ask will this be happening here?" Levi asked  
    
"Hmm well when staying back for extra classes it's supposed to be on the school premises" He smiled "but you are technically the son of an old friend so I'm happy to allow you around to my home, sound good?"

When Levi questioned the location he didn't mean it as wanting to go there but since that was the original plan according to Erwin he just let it slide. He was now more nervous than before.

The next thing levi knew is that the following day at 2 p.m on a Saturday he was sitting waiting for him to pick him up to take him to his home in order to be tutored. He sat across the table from his mum and his uncle who had decided to visit that day. When he explained what he was doing today they both raised a brow at him.

"You're going....there?" Kenny asked "to have a tutoring session, I thought that wasn't supposed to be allowed"

Levi sighed at him "I thought the same too uncle but apparently it's because I'm 'the son of an old friend' " he explained "I would of preferred the school environment instead"

"Why?" His mother butted in from beside Kenny raising a brow.

"I don't know" he sighed "it seems a little odd to be honest, going to a house you've been to before."

"Ah don't worry Levi" his uncle added ending with a laugh. "And explain further, what do you mean by odd?"

"Well I know it's my teacher and all but at the same time it's seems to be weird sort of to be close to your mother's ex boyfriend" he explained looking off to the side.

Kenny sat back on the wooden chair and just looked at him. "Levi listen" he started "I understand what you mean but so what if it's her old fling, that was almost 16 years ago remember and also by the way you've been talking about him so you seem to trust him and enjoy his presence. So I think you'll be fine."

"Yeah You go enjoy yourself" Klutchel added smiling "really do"

"Erm he's going there to learn sis" he added "what are you getting at here?"

"I'm just saying that teachers bring in a big salary apperently" she added "and he lives alone you've told me....sooooo"

"Klutchel are you suggesting that your son and my nephew tries to get with his teacher of all things"

"No I'm saying I want him to sleep with his teacher and get money from it" she explained and Levi and his uncle gave her a simikar look of 'are you joking?' "what?...money is hard to come by you know and I think it's good for him to take some of his mother's life skills into the real world"

Levi glanced over to his uncle for him to say something but that didn't happen. "I would rather not ask him for money and be a prostitute since that's illegal" he stated "but in the other hand I wouldn't mind some change in my pocket" Kenny just nodded at the both of them.

"You haven't said anything about the fact she wants you to try and sleep with him" he added looking at Levi with a frown on his face.

Levi had to come out and say it. "I mean I wouldn't......mind" he said quietly with a nervous smile. "Not many people care for me and it seems like he does so you both"

Kenny crossed his arms huffing "I don't like the sound of this Levi but be careful now" he said leaning over and holding his shoulder "I don't want you doing something you'll regret and plus the last thing you want to do is to accidentally have him put into prison for sleeping with a 15 year old"

"Exactly wait another 2 and a half weeks when you turn 16 then go for it" levi's mother butted in with a smirk leaning over the table.

"That's not what I meant!" He explained rolling his eyes which ended in his hand dragging down his face. "Ignore her Levi, I'm saying even if he's legal it's still illegal for them two to be doing something like that"

"Guys don't worry I'm not" Levi sighed "I'm just there to be tutored by him"

Soon there was a car pulled outside of his home and once Levi saw the blonde in the drivers seat from the living room window he made his way outside grabbing his backpack on the way out. He heard the foot steps of the other two adults in the room follow behind him and he stopped beside the closed front door to turn around to them both. "Could you not?" He groaned wafting them away with his right hand. They followed his instructions and stood back from the door to let him exit the house.

Walking down the drive way he came face to face with his car. Black and was by some company he didn't have an interest in checking cause at the end of the day a car is a car and that's all. He went to get into the back seat but was stopped by Erwin tapping on the inside widow and pointing to the seat beside him. He opened the door and sat in the front passenger seat.

The man beside him smiled and levi took a lingering moment to check out what he was wearing. He wasn't in his normal black suit and tie, of course he wouldn't be, instead he was wearing trousers and a white button up shirt with some loafers. To Levi he looked oddly smart for a man on a weekend about to do turtoring. Levi seeing his outfit had to question it. "So what's up with the fancy look?" He questioned looking once again at him. "It's a weekend sir"

The man only chuckled at him placing his hands on the steering wheel and starting the car. "I need to look professional since its something to do with school" he answered and all Levi could do was smile at his efforts.

"You shouldn't have" Levi added shaking his head with a slight laugh.

They both soon arrived to an apartment building and Levi just looked at Erwin before exciting the car. He led them to an lift instead of the massive stairwell beside it and traveled up in silence just the tune of the sterotypical lift music between them. Once the tune and the lift had stopped they made there way across the door until they stopped at a door.

All levi could think about in this moment was what his teachers home may look like. He imagined it to be modern looking and really nice. When Erwin did open the door he then realised that one out of the two statements were true. Walking inside he saw it was a spacious place that was nice looking but at the same time had a classic homely vibe then a high tech modern look. He oddly preferred this to what his mind came up with orginally.

Levi stood in place unsure what to do next after removing his shoes since it's only manners and the blonde noticed this when he looked down at him. "You're welcome to sit down you know Levi" he said turning his head to face the brown sofa in the middle of the room. Levi nodded walking over there and avoiding the coffee table. He placed his bag down and sat down on the sofa. He noticed that Erwin had disappeared somewhere and Levi waited in silence for him to come back his form stiff and hands clenched on his lap.

He soon appeared from what must of been the kitchen with a small bottle in hand, to be more specific it was whisky. Levi breathed in slightly unsure to what was happening here but tried to remain as calm as possible. He placed the bottle in the far left hand corner of the coffee table alongside a glass so I was far away from Levi. Placing them down he saw the bunched look coming from levi. "Is this ok?" He asked looking into levi's eyes and he nodded "I can get myself something else to drink if you like"

Levi just replied with a simple "it's fine." He sat down beside him and levi took out his notebook and pen as the man beside him poured himself a glass. "So what do you want to start with?"

Leaning back glass in hand he thought to himself for a second. "We should do poems since you struggle with it" Erwin said "alright let's do 'war photographer' by Carol Ann Duffy, have you looked at it yet?"

"Yeah I have" Levi answered feeling as this may be a good turn for the worse.

"Ah OK then" he smiled "did you understand it?"

Levi stayed quiet for a moment pressing his lips tight together. "......yep" he strained lying

"Alright then" he smirked circling his glass "tell me something you understand about it Levi" Levi stayed quiet trying to think of something but failing miserably and Erin started to notice he was lying "anything at all you got from it"

Levi knew he was going to regret the next thing he said since it was so so so fucking obvious. "It's umm about a photographer going to war" he said and felt himself metaphorically begin to sweat buckets. Erwin raised a brow at him. "And.......and they are there to capture the cruelty and inhuman truth about war and the people it effects" that last part he made up and he waited for Erwin to respond to the utter nonsense that just came from his mouth.

"Is this right?" He said quietly. To Levi's suprise he instead smiled and nodded his head.

"that's pretty good there Levi" he cheered taking a drink. "Yes! You're correct!"

He really liked Erwin he had to admit. He's an amazing person. So kind, smart, and helpful. Best of all Levi has glad he hasn't given up on him yet.  
     
"Wow it's so easy. Haha I hate when things makes me feel stupid." He laughed nervously.  
    
Erwin chuckled. "Yes it can make you feel that way but Levi you're not stupid. Your a very smart and bright boy to me. Any person would be lucky to have you." He smiled and Levi believes he accident responded in a tut sound. "But just one question did you just pretend you knew what you were on abo-

"Yes" Levi butted in not wanting to waste his breath "absolutely"

"I though so" he smirked. Again another drink. He suddenly sat up and looked at him "I know what you could try, try writing your own piece with a hidden meaning in it, go ahead I'll wait. It doesn't even have to be a poem I just want a hidden meaning and I'll try and figure it out"

Levi nodded and got to work immediately writing things down, rubbing them out and even tearing out the odd page or two when it really wasn't good enough to show him. He knew he was terrible at wring descriptive things from when he was young and you were forced to write them for homework. He grabbed the book and passed it over to Erwin who had refilled his glass maybe 3 times during their session. He heald it up and read it aloud.

"I stand here within the crowd of peering eyes as they gaze up at the so called masterpiece that hangs up proud against the wall. My masterpiece but was created by those before me. They see a valley of fertile land smothered by hills and gentle flowers divided by silk ribbon rivers that shape the land. They see it as a masterpiece but it is not. Mistake apon mistake invades my vision till the water colours are blurred and the image is gone but it is still there for others to see. Oh I urge to change the image they see so we see the same. I want to take a knife to that image and cut up the skin like canvas of the image that has been left for me. I want to flatten those noticeable hills so the land is flat, I want to rip those fertile flowers into shreds with my own bare hands in a fit of rage, I want to dry up that river for good. But I go to far, the image doesn't show anything anymore, it is destroyed, people laugh at it, call it every name imaginable and I look at my hands realising what I've done. My bloody ink surrounds me." He read aloud taking in every word Levi had to give him.

He placed his glass down and let out a sigh. "Levi" he said suddenly very quiet "I've lied to you and now because of me you wrote this"

"What do mean?" He asked curiously "how have you lied to me?"

"You're not failing Levi" he sighed "I've just been marking your work wrong purposely to get you here with me. I'm sorry."

"I don't get what you mean Erwin" he stated becoming more worried by the second.

"Levi you will have not have guessed this but I'm before I joined this job I was deeply depressed..." he started slouching down in the sofa and taking another drink.  
    
"Depressed?" He couldn't believe. His teacher was feeling this way, the same teacher who smiles so much and laughs with his class...his teacher who he liked spending time with...was secretly depressed.  
    
"I feel alone. At the same time my father stopped talking to me for some reason. But...after our morning talks I've been really enjoying our time together. Our conversations on other topics have been very fun. I didn't feel lonely anymore." They were both now facing each other as they talked.  
    
"I'm glad you don't feel that way anymore. I've been enjoying our talks as well." He said as he moved slightly towards. At this point the room was dark since it does that early in autumn.  
    
"Levi you're a bright person and a kind one and...attract- I mean caring." He sighed "I just admire how you put up with them bullies so much. I'm aware I'm kind of drunk right now and this is kinda inappropriate to say since you're my student but I thought you should know."   
    
"It's ok Mr. Smith." He smiled.

"And what you said in your description you wrote isn't true" he added "you're not destroyed and don't joke about harming yourself, that's the last thing I want to happen to you of all things possible"

"Fine then what's good about me?" Levi asked "what do you like about me that you haven't mentioned Erwin"

"I love your eyes Levi" he stated straight away.

"Why? What's so special about them Erwin" Levi questioned raising a brow.

"I can't think of the right words Levi but..." he said and levi could see the intense face he wore as he stared deep into them. "They're better than anything I've ever seen"

Levi could feel the colour slowly form on his cheeks and they would be unnoticeable in this lack of light they were both in. "You're really drunk sir" Levi sighed dismissing the comment "you're starting to lie more"

"I'm not lying to you" he added while placing his hand on top of Levi's which sat on the sofa between them "trust me Levi"

"Nahh" he joked "I'm ugly"

The next thing levi saw is that Erwin turned to him placing his glass down. "Shut up" he whispered holding Levi's face with his right hand "you're beautiful Levi." Within a second Levi was pushed down onto the sofa with his teacher on top of him. He didn't have a second to react before the older man locked mouths with him. Levi widened his eyes in a panic before he felt a tongue in his mouth which made him gasp with surprise.

Levi knew this was wrong, very wrong but still for his whole life he wanted someone to care for him unlike his mother and classmates. To love him, to praise him, to smile at him and to hold him close; he wanted it all. He wasn't going to push him off but accept it.

The kiss lingered for another moment before it stopped and immediately the look on Erwin's face said it all when he realised what he done. He coughed nervously and got up.  
    
Levi gasped, his eyes still open and wide with shock. "Mr... Mr. Smith..." He whispered.

"Shit! I'm so sorry Levi" he panicked and Levi didn't say or do anything in respected just sitting up again with the same wide eyes "it was an accident.....say something"

Levi didn't know how to react to this at all. His teacher, his drunk teacher just kissed him and briefly had his tongue in his mouth whilst he just lay there like a dead fish in the sun. There was only thing that came to mind in a moment like this. "That'll be £5" he said unwillingly now red in the face "SHIT! No no s-sorry! I didn't mean to say th-

"It's fine" he added "and you shouldn't be apologising Levi"

They both sat down on opposite sides of the sofa in utter silence. You could hear a pin drop. They gave each other a briefly look before going back to not looking at each other. Levi was considering doing some kind of barrel role out of the window to end it all or escape this but it was a stupid thought to have so he decided against it.

"So...." Levi dragged out of nowhere "what does this mean?"

"What?" Erwin questioned 

"what just happened and about the tutoring thing" Levi explained  
    
"Do you still want to come here for tutoring? I'd really like that Levi...if you want? Not saying you have to of course" He asked a little shyly and levi just nodded "and about what just happened, I'm very sorry and I understand I you want to report me" he wore a look of sadness and levi carefully was the one this time to place a hand on top of his. He held it.

"Don't worry Erwin I'm not going to do that" he smiled gently looking at him "and to tell the truth I didn't mind what happened I was just not expecting it and was shocked"

"I see then" Erwin sighed "I know this sounds weird and all Levi but would you consider a relationship with me but in secret. I've never felt a bond like this what was so strong straight away, it's funny isn't it? We almost have somewhat of a father son bond but stronger. I would like to make it stronger if you would allow me to little bit at a time."  
    
Levi nodded with a smile. "Alright Erwin" he added "I will trust you but I don't want to jump into things quickly if you get what I'm on about, I still have under a month until I'm of legal age."

"I understand your concerns Levi and I will respect them" he said looking down at the hands held together between them. He looked at the clock on the wall at the end of the room then back. "It's getting late, do you maybe want to stay over?"

Levi smirked to himself dramatically leaning over to rest on his shoulder. "Ah so tempting Erwin but I have to say no to you, my mum and uncle are expecting me back and I have no way to contact them remember, plus if I do reappear the next morning their ideas with be correct." He smiled "my mum thought we were going here to fuck and wanted me to return with money if we had haha."

Whilst Levi was laughing slightly over his mother Erwin reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled a note out, a £50 note. When Levi stopped and looked at it in his hands he went a bit pale when he put it in his hands. "Erwin!?" He gasped "don't be silly! I didn't even ask for that much, I said £5, £5 Erwin!"

He shook his head and clenched Levi's hand that the money was in. "You keep it" he smiled "I need to make my boyfriend is been fed"

Levi laughed nervously at the word 'boyfriend' coming to the realisation that he was in fact now in a relationship with a teacher, this was a dangerous route they were going to go down but Levi knew inside he could trust him. This was bad, this was definitely illegal and this could get them into a lot of trouble if anyone found out. Levi even if he had any doubts he had to trust him with everything. "I should be heading back now"  
    
They got into his car and they both got inside before they drove off. They sat in a comfortable peace as they drove back to where Levi lived. Once they got there Levi looked at the house before looking back at him.  
    
"Well goodbye Erwin..." he sighed stalling to have every extra second he could.  
    
"See you on Monday Levi" he smiled. Before Levi got out of the car he turned back around and kissed his lips holding his face with both hands gently. Erwin placed his hand on the back of neck and pulled him closer. There was no movement of lips or tongue just them two taking in the energy from one another. A few more seconds passed before they released. Levi pulled away smirking just next to mouth looking at his eyes again. He laughed slightly.

"What?" Erwin asked him.

"You forgot you had something to drink" he smirked "that's two things I could report you for now...sir"

"Shh" he smirked back covering Levi's mouth a little with the tips of his fingers "don't be naughty." Levi gave him a gentle smile before walking into his home and shutting the door. He came into contact with his mum and uncle Kenny on the sofa with a cross word of some sort. 'He probably brought it with him' Levi thought walking over to them.

When they saw him they smiled at him. "How was it?" Kenny asked and Klutchel nodded waiting to see how her boy was liking it or not. Levi just smiled and handed them the note from his back pocket. They both widened their eyes at him gobsmacked. "You slept with him!?" Klutchel announced.

"Maybe I did; maybe I didn't. Who knows" Levi said with a shrug now walking up the stairs to him room.

"He must have" Klutchel said looking at the money "my boy is just like his mamma"

"Oh god I hope he hasn't" Kenny sighed shaking his head within his hands. "Please say he just found it on the street"

Levi chucked to himself about the two of them.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now the end of the weekend and the new week had started. Levi got out of bed this morning with butterflies in his stomach, this was going to be the first time he saw Erwin after what happened on Saturday. He was nervous but a good type of nervous to be honest and he just wanted to run up to that classroom as fast as he could and surround himself with him as soon as possible. Give him a kiss or maybe a hug, he didn't know what he wanted to do now, he was overwhelmed with emotions. But most of all he felt safe, safe from anyone trying to cause harm to him inside or even outside his class, especially Eren, oh god he knew that he wouldn't even try to do anything to him now and if he did Erwin would help him out.

Walking downstairs he noticed his mother and uncle downstairs right we he saw him last. They both didn't see him but he could see the looks on both their faces. They looked tired. He briefly overheard the conversation. "Klutchel we've been arguing over this since levi came home last night. I'm right, he hasn't slept with his teacher!"

"Well how are you supposed to know that?" She added crossing her arms "I personally think th-

"For god sake!" Kenny sighed and Levi took this as a sign to leave before they see him and start demanding a final answer to their argument that has seemed to last all night long.

Once outside his classroom he peaked through the window to see if he was there. He was as per usual and Levi didn't bother knocking since he didn't want to waste a single second he could be using to spend alongside Erwin. When entering the room suddenly he saw the blonde jump in his seat and then face him. Seeing it was non other than Levi he shone a smile back at him as he approached the desk belonging to him. Leaning down slightly and looking across the room to tell window attached to the door Levi and him both checked to see if anyone was around to see them. There wasn't. Of course that wouldn't cause any scandal if someone had happened to know they were both in here together as it was commonly known that the two of them sat talking before school started. It would now be a problem if anyone was to find out that the two of them were together and this time together where everyone thought it was just friendly pre school chat was now them spending time together in school where they can't be caught.

In Levi's opinion he thought this whole thing was extremely scandalous and really risky. It just made things more exciting for the both of them and Levi liked it. He liked it so much that Erwin could tell when a smile slowly started to form on his face because he was having some time with him.

"You're really smiley today Levi" he added when Levi sat down on the desk top right in front of his desk. "Any reason why?"

"I'm just happy to see you that's all" Levi explained crossing both arms on the desk and leaning his upper half on them to rest. "Can I tell you something?" After a moment he nodded. "I've been kind of nervous about this morning" Levi sighed looking up at him.

Erwin raised a brow at him questioned his reason why he would be nervous. He stood up from his desk and sat on the front of it straight in front of Levi. He placed his hand on top of his applying some pressure. "Why we're you nervous?" He asked quietly "were you worried something was going to happen Levi?"

Levi nodded back with a smiling sigh. "I was just a little worried that you were a bit drunk them and you may of done this by accident." He explained "I just want to confirm since you're not drunk or anything that.....er...we're still a thing that is happening"

At that moment Levi felt the grip on his hand tighten and he glanced down at it before returning his gaze to Erwin. The other leaned down so they were directly face to face. "Of course" he whispered before giving Levi a small kiss to the forehead "I meant everything I said that night. That reminds me I wanted to give you an update on what's happening today. I'm going to setting a group project for everyone to do about discrimination for Humanities."

Levi let out a heavy sigh. "Does this count for our final grade?" He asked frowning and Erwin shook his head to say no. "Then why are doing it?"

"I thought you liked being creative Levi?" He questioned "and plus it's an opportunity to do something cool"

"I do but 'cool'?" Levi added "this is just an opportunity for them all to possibly throw insults at me like the last time."

It was quiet for a moment until Erwin further questioned this. "What do you mean by that?" He said too softly for Levi's liking.

"If you want to know what happened we were given the same task last year and all most everyone turned in pictures of sneaky photos they had taken of me but they had the cheek to draw makeup on them with pens." Levi sighed shaking his head a little remembering it. "The worse part was that our teacher allowed saying it did represent society well. I......I just don't want that to happen again Erwin."

"Everything will be fine Levi" he smiled "you just have to trust me that I'll do the right thing. I've picked the groups already, do you want to hear?" Levi reluctantly agreed with a nod. "You, Hanji and this guy called Moblit"

"OK Hanji and I yes" he added "but why him he's just like Everyone else"

"I mean if you want to have people understand you its best to start small alongside the people your close to" Erwin explained. Levi knew he was right in some sense, really right but it still scared him what may happen. He was even more scared about the possibly of Hanji starting to turn like the others and start to pick on him. He wouldn't know what to do then. He would just have to wait and find out what will happen with the three of them.

Time had passed and it was nearly time for the end of the day. Erwin had finished teaching so he brought up the project to everyone. "So everyone I've got some homework for you all to complete and it's a fun one dispite some thinking so" he started glancing over to Levi when saying it, Levi only frowned at him "you have to do a project for this subject, Humanities and I know you've all done this before but I want the theme to be society." 

There were nods around the classroom until a single voice came out of nowhere only solidifying Levi's worries and concerns from earlier that he told his teacher. "Time to get the pictures of Levi out again" A boy said within the corner of the classroom, Moblit. As Levi expected people started to laugh and he directed his eyes to Erwin. Just staring. Erwin couldn't help but feel scarred at this point and some what sad that he has clearly upset him trying to make some good out of the situation.

He finished off by naming the groups and giving extra details. Erwin was so taken back by the look that Levi had given him when it happened that he completely forgot to shut the person down who said it. Levi looked deeply saddened and it was clear in his eyes that he was upset that he would have to have a person who insults him close to his person space. Levi didn't look at Erwin on the way out of school.

Levi followed Hanji as she was putting her books away in her locker. She sighed quietly pushing her hair behind her ear. She closed the locker before locking it and then turned her head to look at Levi. "Levi I know you're not happy about working with other people but give it a chance, I also think you shouldn't have blanked Mr. Smith, he might just be trying to make things better" she explained and Levi huffed. "And about Moblit, our partner.......just believe me when I say it'll be OK"

Levi didn't hesitate to respond to her. "It's not" he snapped a little harder than he meant since he was upset.

Hanji sighed again bit heavier. "Look Levi you're going to have to accept being near this person if you like it or not, you have to do it for me" she added "Moblit and I are now dating"

Levi at this moment in time wasn't sure if the face he was pulling showed total annoyance or that he was shocked. The one thing he did know was he wasn't entirely happy with this situation but for Hanji, his only friend beside the man he just basically had blanked. Levi just nodded saying nothing in return since he didn't want to risk upsetting her.

Hanji was about to say something else when they both felt a presence next to them. They turned sround to see Moblit standing there. Levi felt as he jumped a little. Moblit then proceeded to lean against the lockers right beside her smiling at her.

"Hey, babe." He said shining her a smile. Levi internally cringed as he hates that word.

She lifted her eyes to him and pushed her glasses up. "What was that?"

"I said, Hey babe, '" He responded. Levi watched as Hanji began to relax her expression. She blushed smiling, then after having been nudged by Levi she coughed getting onto the subject of Levi and saying something about earlier since he was the guy who had been making fun of Levi in front of everyone, it was weird for Levi to have someone other than Eren vocally bully him. "And hey trash bag." He faced Levi.

'Wow!' Levi thought raising a brow at him 'the insults are getting weaker these days'

"You need to stop that!" She said loudly Hanji staring at him. Levi stared at them both.

Moblit stared back at her shaking his head. She then turned around and started to walk away pulling Levi along with her. He stood straight there watching them become further and further away and then ran after the two.

"Wait! Hanji!" He called and Hanji looked back and saw him following her and Levi. She ran the both of them out of the school and down the path that was next to it. They weaved in and out of students in their way home or elsewhere. He continued to follow them.

"Hanji! Come on!" He yelled and Levi became sick of this. Levi had then thought that why on earth was he being dragged arround by his friend when they hadn't even arranged to hang out after school. He had enough and immediately came to a stop. This of course was a stupid unplanned idea as the force of him stopping caused her to fly forward by tripping on a path and falling over hitting the ground with one massive thump. He didn't know if she hit her face flat on the foor. Mike slowed down and saw that she fell. Levi was almost sure that at that moment he let out the loudest "FUCK" he had ever said in his life.

"Hanji! Are you ok?" He yelled worriedly. She got on all fours and reached for her glasses that were no where near where she was reaching. Levi would have picked them up but he was too shocked and hadn't seen her face yet so he was quite worried he might of just caused some damage. Levi couldn't afford to pay for damage if she did want money. He had heard plastic surgery was expensive when not covered by national health care so he was silently prearing himself to needing to suck Erwin dry in order to get the money he needed. He hoped it didn't come to that. Mike chuckled and picked them up for her. He helped her up and handed her her glasses. Levi sighed when didn't see any damage done. 

Hanji put them on and glared at him. "What do you want?" She asked rubbing her face.

"Look I was only joking OK, I don't have a problem with him." He chuckled. 

"You fucking what?" Levi said pulling a face.

He blushed nervously and looked down. He scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry Levi" He said quietly "I just felt as if I copy everyone else that I would have more friends.....a-and if that makes you hate me I'm sorry"

Hanji smiled at the two of them. "See Levi I knew this would be fine"

"Errr no I don't just want people coming out of nowhere saying they're innocent and expecting me to be fine with it straight away" he explained aggrivated.

"Can I take you out to dinner?" Moblit asked Hanji dismissing Levi's statement totally.

"Really?" Hanji asked.

"Really. Somewhere nice." He smiled. "And we can bring Levi along then we can work on the project together"

She nodded. "Fine... But you gotta leave Levi alone for good now."

"Fine." Moblit added and Levi was stilled pissed that he was let off so easily. Hanji smiled and nodded. They gave him him a time to pick them up for dinner and shopping.

"Should I wear something nice?" She asked.

"No" He smiled waving the both of them bye as they parted ways.

Levi ended up sat with Hanji in her room doing her makeup later on in the day. Not the best but he tried his best, this encounter would have to be more about charm than looks since Levi had the make up abilities of a spider on a hot plate in the middle of an earthquake. He wished she would of done this herself to save him the stress of having to do something he is clearly not used to or wants to even try because of obvious circumstances.

"Hanji I'm done now" levi stated pulling away to look at his questionable work. "Are you sure you want to go out with this on?"

Hanji shrugged. "I dont wanna look pretty. I want to go out with my boyfriend and have a good time not paying attention to what others think about it."

Levi sighed and shook his head. "You're such a good friend Hanji" he smiled "you don't let anything bother you"

Hanji let her hair down and walked over to her walldrobe to get dressed. "I'll wear this." Hanji picked out a dress she thought would look nice. She began to undress herself whilst Levi sat there. The two of them had become used to being casually half naked in front of each other. Not completely though, they had both only seen the top half exposed on each other and Hanji didn't want to start to cross the boundary on Levi's comfort. Even if they are best friends.

Once dressed Levi couldnt help but smile at her. She looked beautiful.

She got her backpack and she threw it over her shoulder and walked downstairs. There the both of them came across Hanji's mother.  
Her mother looked at her with a raised brow. "You look nice Hanji" she smiled " but what is that?"

Hanji frowned at her "what do you mean?" Levi couldn't help but think that she was talking about the makeup on her face. "It's my backpack" Hanji smiled.

"You look ridiculous." Her mother put her hands on her hips. "Borrow one of mine"

"I look fine." Hanji said taking ahold of one of Levi's hands and pulling them outside so they could wait on the door step for Moblit.

Levi having the orange light of sunset on him faced Hanji. "So what's the plan for this evening?"

"Well we go shopping first but only quickly then out for dinner, when we get home we'll do the project." She smiled "as you say it's best to have things done as soon as possible to avoid forgetting and rushing them at the end"

A moment later Hanji received a message off Moblit.

M: "I'll be there in 5" Hanji sent back a few kisses in reply. It was then when Levi thought to himself. How where they supposed to get anywhere? They can't drive since they're 15. He was preparing himself from whatever may come.

The next five minutes were awkward. Her mother stared at her with disapproval out of the wibdow just having found out they were going out on a date and dragging Levi aling with them. Finally, Moblit showed up, not in one if those bikes with a side carriage or anything, no, he was in a car....somehow. Levi was tied between being amused and concerned. He walked to the door, lifted his hand for Hanji to take a hold of and she took a hold of it and stood up Levi soon following. She was led to the door where he opened the door for her before she could.

Everyone in the car, Moblit stared at her from the mirror. He looked at her like she was beautiful. She already was without the makeup, by far. If he did think she looked nice with his failure of makeup on Levi would would happily say out loud that he was fucking blind. Besides that the did look beautiful.

"Ready to... Ahem... go?" He asked. She nodded. 

"Yeah one question though" Levi added before the car was started "where did you get this car from?"

"It's best if you don't worry about details like that Levi" he added turning the engine on.

"I'm not worrying" Levi stated popping his head between the two front seats to face him. "I just don't want to be arrested! If I see any police cars coming I'm going to barrel roll out the car to save my backside even if that doesn't sound possible. OK maybe not....I'll just sit and panic."

Moblit drove to nearby craft store and Levi ran in to get everything they needed. They then proceeded to drive to a nice restaurant for food whilst Levi held onto the bags in the back as the two in the front casually talked to one another. They soon pulled up and Moblit helped Hanji out of the car by opening the door and taking a hold of her hand. Levi stepped out himself. "You look great Hanji" He smiled. 

Hanji blushed and nodded. "Thank you. You look handsome too."  Moblit nodded with a smile as they all walked in and Hanji sat down across from Mike. Levi found out that Hanoi was paying for him when he said he couldn't afford. He felt a bit stupid. They ordered mock tails for them both. Levi ended up with a coke, he didn't like fizzy drinks.

At one point Levi whilst experiencing burning in his nose from the fizziness realised that the two of them weren't talking. "So guys" he started "Hanji how are you doing with your ant farm and other science related things your up to"

Moblit looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. "So... You like science?" Moblit asked and Hanji nodded. She looked down at her lap, embarrassed.

"Hey? Whats wrong?" He picked her chin up. Hanji stared at him. "I wanna see your pretty face." He smiled and Levi almost chocked on his drink with  how some might say cringey sentence. Levi didn't have an issue with this so to say it's just sounds weird hearing others say it in public.

Time passed soon enough and they all ended back at Moblit's house, he opened the door and lead them to his room. 

"Aren't your parents home?" She asked.

"No. They're at work."  He added closing the door behind them all. She chuckled sitting down on the bed with  him as Levi stood beside the bed. "So what are we going to do then for this?"

"I don't know" Hanjinadded thinking deeply looking up at the ceiling as she lay down sighing. "Any ideas babe?"

"No" he sighed too and Levi once again internally cringed at the word 'babe'. "Levi?"

"I've got an idea" he added sitting down on the floor in front of the bed "just leave it to me."

"Oh thank you Levi" Hanji smiled "but what are we going to do now?"

"There's a TV here" Levi added looking at the appliance in front of him. "Watch that"

"But that's boring Leevvvvi!" She explained loudly "I wanna do something fun"

"I'm not really bothered what you two do just let me work ok" Levi sighed getting the stuff out of the bag and placing it in front of him. "Watch TV, play a game...Fuck even if you have to just let me be"

Hanji raised a brow at him smirking "that sounds like an idea" she smiled and Levi's eyes became wide.

"You're joking with me right?" He panicked "

"I mean it sounds like a good idea since we don't have anything" she explained "and no, I'm being serious Levi" Levi wasn't up for seeing this happening so he walked straight towards the door if the bedroom with everything tucked under his arms. He grabbed the handle and tried to open the door by pulling. Nothing. Pushing. Nothing. He checked to see if it wasn't locked. It wasn't. He tried pulling and pushing again. Still nothing. Levi tried one massive pull and the next thing he knew it came off. He looked down at the handle then at the door with a pale face.

"Shit!" He gasped and Hanji couldn't help but chuckle at him placing her head in her hand with a smirk.

"Trying to go somewhere Levi" she added and Moblit let out a small laugh when he just placed the handle down on the floor without a word said to any of them.

"Do what ever" he added sounding disengaged from reality as he sat back down where he previously was.

Some time had passed when Levi heard somthing being said. "I don't have a condom." He sighed.

"Just pull out." She smiled and from what Levi could hear Moblit took his boxers off and got on top of her. He set the lube down and then kissed her softly. She kissed back. Levi at this point definitely thought he deserves at least a B grade for dealing with this.

"Erm excuse me!" Levi interrupted Turing around to quickly turn back red faced "I don't think so! Find one or I'm not allowing this"

Levi wasn't sure if they had found one but he soon heard her say. "I love you, Moblit." She whispered. Something came to mind, Levi wasn't exactly sure if the two of them had slept together before or if Hanji had even slept with someone before. The thought of Hanji possibly allowing him to be part of this moment in her life made him kind of happy in a sense but at the same time he felt as he shouldn't be seeing this private moment. God their friendship was hard to label but they had no problem with it.

"I love you, too, Hanji." He added and Levi then proceeded to cover his ears as he knew what was coming next. To put things simply the two of them did have sex right in front of Levi, in multiple ways whilst levi just sat sick if his life at one point trying to stick an eye brow on the person which wouldn't quite stick together. Unlike those two he would leave one another go. Soon enough it finished and Levi still sat on the floor on the bottom of Hanji's bed turned around to face them with a deadpan look about him not saying a word.

Moblit sighed "did you finish the project?" He asked "can we have a look?"

"Yes" Levi said briefly and showed them his work, completely his own work for a group project.

"Woah that's cool" he added and Levi hummed back at him "we should work on group projects together more often"

"Same" Levi added "but you know I prefer my partners putting in some effort into our work and not fucking my best friend right infront of my face. Not complaining at all it's just a suggestion for the next time. Save it for when we hang out not for when we need to work."

"Or perhaps you could join next time" he laughed and Levi frowned.

"Would rather not" he groaned.

The next morning when Levi arrived at school with the project in hand he kind of stormed up to the classroom and without meaning it kicked the door open since his hands were full. Erwin jumped at his desk and turned around to see Levi. "Erwin I swear to god you better give us a B at the least on the project after what I had to endure!" He added storming over to his desk and placing the project down.

Erwin raised a brow at what was in the desk in front of him. "That was quick" he added "and what do you mean 'endure'?" Levi then proceeded to tell him the entire story of what happened whilst he gave the odd nod to show he was paying attention to him. "Why didn't you try to climb out of the window?"

"Erwin it's not like there was a helpful ladder just laying for me to use to access different floors" Levi sighed "so Erm yeah it was a lot of deal with and it was a bit scary"

"I'm proud of you Levi for trying to talk to people who you don't normally talk to" Erwin smiled joining Levi as he leaned back against his desk placing an arm around his waist and pulling him close so Levi's head rested on his shoulder "really proud of you."


	6. Chapter 6

A week had soon passed since what happened at Moblit's house had transpired. They soon got the result back off the project from Mr. Smith yesterday and they were all pleased that they managed a earn an A for their...well Levi's work. Who knew that a picture of a trans woman being humiliated would get such high marks in the first place. Levi had noticed that Erwin had said nothing to him about it at all. He was kind of worried that he was going to tell him off for trying to put himself down implicitly but Levi knew at the same time he could probably understand where Levi's was coming at. He was just using things to put himself down so he could deal with it a little bit better than just talking openly about his most inner thoughts and demons that Hanji hasn't even heard about yet. Part of Levi didn't even want to tell her as he didn't know if she could be fully trusted or not with this information about himself. It felt as this was sensitive information and he didn't want it falling into the wrong hands if the friendship between Hanji and him didn't last until the end of the year or even into college.

Levi awoke on that Friday morning ready for the weekend to come. After getting dressed he made his way down stairs and used his hand to make a slight swing off the banister possible. Coming to a stop after completing his small swing he came into contact with his mother and once again his uncle Kenny. He had been here for a while now and levi was beginning to become suspicious to why he was actually here. He walked over to them both and sat at the table. His mother and uncle sighed at one another. "Is everything OK? " levi asked worried about the mood his family members were portraying.

"Things are fine Levi" Kenny added glancing over at his sister and levi could now in fact tell that something was indeed wrong with them both.

"Are you both sure?" He questioned seeing his mother sigh heavily.

She shook her head to say no to Levi. "It's just the usual money issues Levi" she added "ask your uncle if you want, he'll happily tell you about all the shit I'm going through." she frowned looking at kenny with a sour face up on her. Levi could tell she was in some kind of a mood and that would ultimately lead to one thing, her being mean to Levi in any way possible for her to do so even if that meant hurting him physically or emotionally.

"She owes me money Levi" he stated looking towards her. "For a while now and that's why I am staying here instead of my own place, I want it back and I'm not leaving until I have it"

"What did she buy off you?" Levi questioned raising a brow. "And I know I'm going to regret asking this but how much does she owe you?"

"She bought a selection of drugs off me thinking I would happily give it to her for free since we're brother and sister but as you probably know it doesn't work like that when it's your main business and not just something you do on the side." He explained "she owes me £10,000 Levi and I said she has until you get your results next August to give it to me"

"What about if she doesn't pay it all back?" Levi said becoming worried about the safety of his mother in the hands of his uncle "what if she doesn't pay a penny back?"

"Well Levi I might let her off but if she's doesn't make an attempt to pay it off I'll have to figure out what I'm going to do. Don't worry yourself about it Levi, it's not something you should be concerning yourself about when you have more important things to be focusing on."

"Has she payed anything yet?" Levi asked looking at his mother who had her head in her hands on the table.

"Well she did try to use that money that you got a few weeks ago to put towards it but I said no taking money off Levi, here's that money back" he pulled out the money and gave it to Levi where he slid it into his back pocket. "Everything she gives me must be earned by her." They both heard a grumble coming from Klutchel and kenny sighed to himself. "What's the problem now?"

"How do you expect me to do that?!" She explained anger apparent in her voice "even with what I like to do to get money that won't be enough. I'm his mother I should be able to take whatever I want from him and use it for my own good."

"Well I'm not going to let that happen on my watch" he added "and I expect you to not try and break the rules of this agreement."

"But it'll be easy for him though Kenny" she spat "he could pay my depth off within days. He just has to do what people like him are best at and be fetishised. That's all he can be good for kenny! Spreading his legs for people and being taken advantage of. People will happily use him for his body and that's how I'm getting payed. It will be the same when he's older too, whoever he's managed to have in the state he's in will probably just use him as a sex toy and nothing else."

Levi slightly widened his eyes at the comments and turned to face his uncle seeing he looked displeased with her. "Can you not say that about my nephew Klutchel" he frowned becoming more angrier by the second with his sister. "He's a human being with emotions too you know"

"Why should I care?" She added "he's the reason why I have no money trying to feed us both instead of myself. He's a fucking pest in my house that I can't get rid of!"

"Well if you don't want him so bad why isn't he living with his father who can actually look after him and give him a better life?" He questioned and a levi could see by his face that he was beyond furious by her saying that she didn't want him.

"He won't fucking take him as much as I try to make him" she shouted "I don't know why he won't!"

Levi had enough of this arguing and stepped in. "Oh so you don't want me now mum?" He asked annoyed at this whole thing. Her apparently not wanting him was effecting him not as much as her comments on the fetishisation of trans people. That's what annoyed Levi the most out of everything.

"Levi just go away for a bit please" she asked "I don't want to start stuff"

"Start stuff?" He questioned "you've already started shit, look I'll do just that alright, I'll go away and leave you alone." Levi stormed off and headed towards the front door.

"Leave then!" She added.

"Klutchel this is ridiculous" he sighed "just apologise and get him back here"

"It's mmmmyyyy house" she growled gritting her teeth.

Levi half stomping into school about 15 minutes later entered the classroom sighing heavily from what had happened but the sight of Erwin sitting there at his desk brought a gentle smile on his face as his body and mind began to calm down. Levi couldn't help but cup the older man's face giving him a shock since he hadn't realised Levi had entered the room and placing his lips against his for a second before pulling back to look into his eyes. "Morning" he smiled slowly taking in the sight of his partner as morning rays swam over their faces. "I'm really happy to see you"

Erwin chuckled quietly "even though we saw each other yesterday Levi?" He smiled looking at his face which clearly showed Levi was previously angry "you also didn't check to see if anyone was around you know, we could of been caught if so. By the way you look off, is everything ok Levi?"

"Sorry about that wasn't thinking I just wanted to that's all and I'm fine Erwin" he smiled leaning against Erwin's desk sighing but smiling at the same time at him.

"Alright then Levi I appreciate the gesture but I need to talk to you about about the project you turned in for a minute" he started and Levi groaned loudly with an easily heard curse leaning back and resting with his hands behind his back to support him.

"For god sake" he sighed closing his eyes "why do you need to ask this? Did some teacher in the school see it and ask you to talk to me but I doubt anyone cares or is it too inappropriate for the school environment?"

Erwin placed his hand on top of Levi's and Levi having his head back turned it to look at their hands before looking at Erwin with a raised brow of confusion. "I'm not asking as your teacher Levi due to someone compaining" he explained "I'm asking as your partner because I care about you that's all." There was a silence where they both didn't say anything. "Now tell me Levi, what was the meaning behind it?"

"What's there to say Erwin" Levi said "it's just a trans woman receiving abuse, it had nothing to do with me if that's what you're thinking there"

"I'm not clueless you know Levi" he added "you just swapped it around to make it look less suspicious that is supposed to be you"

"Do you have any evidence that's what I was doing?" Levi asked trying to make him forget this and not start what could be the second thing to poke at him and his choices today. He really wasn't up for this but didn't want to tell Erwin this.

"I don't need evidence" he added "I can tell that's what you've done Levi and there's no point in pretending. You don't have to say it but I know my partner's emotions well"

"You do realise it's been 12 days since the inncedent at your apartment Erwin" Levi stated knowing he couldn't possibly no everything emotionally about him yet.

"Inncedent?" He laughed "you're making it seem something really bad happened then. Was that surprise drunken kiss that bad?"

"It wasn't" he added moving his hand onto Erwin's this time "I just wasn't prepared for any of this to happen: someone being nice, being kissed by my teacher and forming a relationship with you. I just wasn't prepared at all."

"Do you want to cool things off for a little bit?" He asked "until we've known each other a little longer then we can maybe pick things back up when you feel ready for this."

Levi gave off a tired groan smiling at the man at the desk. "I don't Erwin" he explained "what's done is done and we both can't deny what happened 12 days ago. We just have to work from there and get to know one another even more."

"So how can we start?" Erwin asked gently "we can't exactly spend time together here since we'll be caught no doubt about it and the area around here well bound to run into someone we know. You could spend time at my apartment for a movie or something to ea-

"Can I stay at your place tonight?" Levi asked quickly butting into what Erwin was saying.

"At my place?" He repeated raising a brow at him looking surprised "um Levi didn't you just say things were kind of moving quickly? Are you prepared for something like that to happen between us?"

"I'm just staying over" he stated "how's that moving things quickly?"

"Well normally people wait a bit until they do something like that with someone" he further added " at least think about it first"

At this point Levi was beyond confused at what Erwin was on about until it hit him. His face became slightly red. "Oh..I....I..meant just.....sleeping I'm the same bed" he said quietly embarrassed by the idea "I have nowhere to go tonight since I've had an argument with my mum about something"

Levi could see Erwin now wore a similar expression on his face as he misunderstood what Levi was requesting. 'I should of just said it clearly' thought Levi now internally crying on the inside. "Sorry about that Levi" he nervously laughed "I shouldn't of just jumped to conclusions, care to talk about what happened? Do you have any nightclothes in your bag or anything else?" Levi shook his head. "We'll sort it out when you get there then" he smiled "wait down the road at the park after school and I'll be as quick as I can to come get you."

So the school day happened all the same. Yeager being a shit and Hanji and boyfriend Moblit's being the human equivalents of sucker fish. Levi's school life when it came to social interaction was slowly starting to decline but at the end of the day he was glad he had Erwin there to even things out and make him feel better with sly smiles and that. It all made levi feel better inside.

Walking out of school he followed Erwin's instructions and made his way to the park down the road. Walking through the gates he kept an eye out of any students that might of wanted to go there after school. Thankfully he was lucky and there wasn't any sight of anyone who might recognise him about. Levi knew he had to wait some time until Erwin would come for him being due to work or a meeting. On the other hand he didn't say anything about staying late so he might just come straight away for him. Levi not having an answer to when Erwin was coming to get him decided to go the area where children were playing with their parents.

He sat down on a bench to do so. They were everywhere the smiles of children and their families. One child caught his eye and he decided to watch them and their family play together. He sighed feeling quite odd watching this unfold in front of him. It made him think about his own family in return. His living circumstances, what he needs to deal with from his mother and his father, William. Seeing mums with dads playing with their child made him miss it. All he wanted was a family to support him and an to be like the other teens he sees. All he had was the apartment of Erwin's, his teacher, to call a real sort of home for himself. It may not belong to him but being around him feels more homely than when his father was around and before shit hit the fan. Levi carried on thinking about all this when he felt a tap on his shoulder taking him out of his day dream. He looked up to see Erwin stood up in front of him. "You ok there Levi?" He asked holding his hand out for him to take "you were spaced out with a weird look on your face."

"I'm good Erwin" Levi added taking his hand and standing up "I was just thinking that's all, let's go before someone sees." With that they walked towards where Erwin's car was parked and Levi briefly took a hold of the outside of his hand. It surprised Levi when he then moved that had to was holding and fully took hold of Levi's as they walked down the path. Levi shyly laughed to himself what lead to Erwin gripping his hand a tad tighter as he gave off a smile too.

They both walked into Erwin's apartment where Levi stood at the doorway. "So what do you wanna do?" Levi whispered. "Any ideas?"

"Since you are sleeping over tonight I want us to have somewhat of a date night together. I'm gonna make a meal for us and we'll figure out the rest as time passes." The blond leaned down and kissed him gently. Levi kissed back, arms wrapping around his neck before pulling back to look out and smile at him.

"Sounds good" he added.

Levi sat down on the sofa flicking through the channels as he waited for Erwin to finish making something to eat. "I didn't realise you knew how to work a TV" he added and Levi sighed with a slight smirk.

"Just because I don't remember ever having one doesn't mean I can't use one Erwin" he explained "and plus you figure out a lot when you've had years of listening to people talk about different things. Like for example I know how to use certain applications on phones just by listening and slyly observing people use them out and about and also in class before you started here. I find out people's private information by accident sometimes. Yeah.... Eren and Mikasa are apparently shagging each other but then drama happens because apparently he doesn't actually like her."

"Hmmmm" Erwin hummed from the kitchen "this is more interesting than what is on the news these days. Anything else you know about?"

"No nothing else Erwin" he added "and if I do think of anything else I've missed out I would to discuss it face to face with you whilst eating what you've made us both. That reminds me do you need any help in there or something?"  
    
At 4:30 pm Erwin finished making their meal and he set it on the table and told Levi that it was ready. Levi walked to the table from the sofa Turning the TV off and smiled at what he saw. Home made Chilli with garlic bread on the side if any of them wanted it. "It looks beautiful." He walked to Erwin and pecked his cheek. He sat down. So did Erwin. "But I don't really deserve such an effort Erwin, thank you"

"I mean it's fine" he smiled "I know you don't get food like this at home so I thought I'll give you something to warm your insides up. Now eat up." The two of them ate in peace and Levi couldn't help but smile at how good it tasted. This warm environment around him filled his happiness levels up and overflow with a calm and warm feeling. It had done it so much that Levi had forgotten what had happened this morning with Klutchel. The two of them were talking in peace. "So Levi it's your birthday in nine days " he added "what do you want?"

"Ermm whatever I guess" he explained placing his fork down to think for a second. "Actually I don't really know Erwin but more importantly it's your birthday in 5 days, what do you want?"

"Don't you not have any money Levi?" He added "how are you going to do that?"

Levi remained quiet for a second. Pressing together his lips together. "I'll....figure it out" he explained "and plus who said it had to be a physical gift. OK all I can give you is nothing but I'll give you the gift of my presence that Friday."

"I'll like that" he smiled "we could watch a movie too." They both nodded at one another. "I've got an idea, my laptop is in the room closest to us on the left, use it to have a look on Amazon or find a movie you would like to rent or something. Whilst you do that I need to quickly pop out and buy some milk since the shops are terribly busy on a Saturday."

With that said he was gone out of the apartment and Levi was left on his own. He stood up and went towards the hallway following his instructions. He made his way inside the small room with a few shelves and a desk with the device on looking for a light switch but failed so the natural light from the living room would give some light for him to use. He proceeded to have a browse on Amazon for anything that tickled his fancy, something cheap of course since it was only appropriate. Unluckily Levi found nothing that he liked after 10 minutes so he gave up closing the browser. He was going to look for a movie they could watch together next week but for one he didn't really know how to plus he didn't want to waste time watching trailers on YouTube until he found something interesting.

He then realised he hadn't been told what to do when done searching. Of course he thought of going back into the living room and watching more TV but since Erwin was gone he had some time to do something he knew he shouldn't do as it invaded his privacy. Levi wanted to look at his files. Levi quickly looked over his shoulder checking to see if all was well. He went ahead and clicked on the main documents icon. He looked on the main video and picture sections and came across random things that was until he scrolled down right to the bottom where he found a folder called "Photography (Private)."

Levi raised a brow at this and hesitated opening it. He was sure he came across a photography folder earlier in his search. He decided to proceed anyway dragging the cursor over the file icon.

The file opened and Levi's jaw dropped.

There in front of Levi on the screen was a file consisting of hundreds no thousands of pictures and videos of pornography. Levi didn't know if to feel embarrassed for seeing this or guilty since he invaded his privacy. Those feelings were soon gone when he clicked on a single image and noticed one detail about the person shown which made him again raise a questionable brow. Next photo was the same thing, the next 5 pics too. He then skimmed through every single photo and video growing more and more distressed by the second. He reached the end and he felt his eyes swell up. Every single bit of content in that folder was of transmen. They were naked, exposed and being fucked a multiple ways. Erwin was secretly a trans fetishist and Levi didn't know what to do. All he did know was his mum was right in what she was saying earlier. Levi felt as he was being used for what he is, that Erwin only liked him because he was part of his fetish, Levi wanted to run and hide from everything.

"Levi" Erwin's voice said and Levi slowly turned himself around to look at him. Levi's face was shocked.

"I knew it" Levi said becoming upset "you're just like everyone else. You see me as some kind of object"

From within the doorway Erwin could see what was in the laptop screen and shook his head seeing his partner upset. "Levi it's not like that" he explained "not at all, I'm not like them as I don't see you as a sexual object"

Levi stood up from the chair walking over to him. "How I am supposed to know that?" He added "if your not explain that folder"

"Look Levi I know this will be a lot to take in but I need you to just listen to me about this ok" he started and Levi nodded "I find people like you beautiful and I've wanted a chance to find someone like you for years now. I don't know why but I adore you Levi and all I want is to experience this sight first hand and not just with different sources of media. It's you Levi that I want to capture, to be my muse. If you allow me to. Can you trust me?" Levi stood there for a second taking this in until he nodded.

"What do you mean by capture?" Levi asked "like what's in that folder?"

"Not yet Levi" he stated "I'm part of a group online who shares the same feelings as me, the profits we gain from the images I will share with you. As to how, I want to show you something. My dark room." He gestured for Levi to follow him and they walked further down the hallway until they reached the room at the end. He unlocked the door and they were met by complete darkness. He stepped inside and turned on two studio like lights. Levi widened his eyes. A large room with a white backdrop and equipment set up to record. "I mean if you don't want to at all that's perfectly fi-

"Let's get started" Levi said walking past him and standing in front of the white background. "What do I need to do?"

"L-Levi!" He said unexpectedly "are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure Erwin" he smiled "I know I can trust you with the content you gather from these shoots. I just want a digital copy of everything. Now what should I do?"

Erwin stood there not believing this was going down so smoothly with him and cleared his throat grabbing his camera off the side where other equipment was stored. "Whatever you want" he smiled bringing it up to his eye. Levi tried a few poses knowing he probably looked like a right tit but Erwin still photographed them.

"Umm so are these ok Erwin?" He asked.

"There fine" he added and Levi decided he wanted to show himself off a bit to him. He pulled the bottom of his hoodie up and over his head placing it onto the floor beside him so he was wearing the binder on top. He watched as Erwin raised a brow taking more shots. Levi turned his back to the camera and to make this look more appealing he unclasped the binder removing it that way instead of struggling trying to pull it off. He heard Erwin sigh behind him and he covered his chest and turned around. Levi continued posing whilst covering his chest.

Erwin smirked from behind the camera when Levi took the chance and removed his hands from his chest to let them hang at his sides. "There you go" he added "You really do excite me Levi"

Levi thinking nothing of that statement returned with "I'm happy I can help you feel passionate about your hobbies."

"Yeah you can think about it like that but I'm talking about something different." He explained "just look further down if you want"

Levi widened his eyes a little realising that he had in fact done that to him. He didn't want to look to see if it was true but the face he must if been pulling was immediately captured by Erwin. He looked down and checked the image whilst Levi remained still. "Such a cute expression you have there Levi for finding out you've made your teacher hard" he laughed "it makes me think what your other ones are." Levi still didn't believe what he was saying and didn't look down there.

It wasn't until the two of them went to bed and wrapped their arms around each other that Levi felt an unusual presence on Erwin. He wasn't joking. At all. All Levi could do was internally curse from embarrassment as he was holding into him. 'For fucks sake' he thought. Levi didn't want to make a deal out of it so he tried to sleep with it against his thigh eventhough curiosity was bugging him to look down and see how big it was. Levi dismissed the idea of looking at it for another time, maybe next week.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning between the both of them was quiet as they both sat down at Erwin's dining room table together to eat breakfast. Erwin had made them both toast and scrambled eggs and Levi liked the way it tasted in his mouth. In their silence he kept on looking over to Erwin whilst eating giving him a smile now and again. Levi didn't know why he was doing it. It could of been a way to internally deal with what happened last night that being stripping half naked for his teacher and letting him take photos of him. Also he couldn't help but forget the way they fell asleep with what Levi assumes was Erwin's hard dick against his thigh. He wanted to ask about it but he knew this wasn't a breakfast topic especially one to talk about at half 8 in the morning or one he knew how to properly tackle. 'I couldn't have' Levi thought slightly shaking his head 'I must be over thinking things at the moment, that didn't happen Levi, it didn't. Must of been some stupid dream.'

After breakfast and when Erwin finished cleaning up he drove Levi home and dropped him off around the concert from his home. Before getting out Erwin placed a hand onto Levi shoulder pulling out his wallet. He pulled some notes out and passed them to Levi. "For last night" he smiled before giving Levi a single peck to the side of his cheek. Levi nodded not moving his face from its normal relaxed state. "I will see you on Monday Levi." Levi got out of the car and watched him drive off before he looked down at his hands to see how much he had just been given off Erwin. When he done so the air left his lungs for a moment before returning to him. Levi had been expecting something around £50 like the last time he was given money off him but the amount this time around was bigger and Levi felt guilty having this much on him at one time. Counting the notes 2 then 3 times again Levi was right about the amount. He had been given £200 off Erwin and it made him curious that if he took everything off the top and let him take photos he would get that much, then what if he was naked?, how much then? What about if they... slept together and recorded it?

Levi wondered the amount he would get for that last thing. He did consider the  future of their relationship last night during the period whilst he couldn't sleep due to the possible erection belonging to Erwin practically almost invading his insides at that point and he did decide it was something he would like to try with doing with him. Of course not straight away but he did think about it happening in the near future. The only question was when would they would take this very risky and dangerous step.

Levi wanted to talk to someone about this exact thing but he was aware Hanji was out of the question since she would most likely blab to someone and everything will be ruined for good. He definitely would not ask Moblit because....no...to put it simply. Sexual health clinics were not even thought about because of awkward questions about him personally and he would have to tell them he needed this personal chat centered around the typical female experiance rather than male because after all he may look like a man but he still has a vagina at the end of the day. He didn't know how he felt about also just being like "Erwin let's fuck" to Erwin himself since he has no real experience in these encounters and he knew it's best to talk about these things with your partner but it would be embarrassing. At the end of his thoughts he only had 2 people he could turn to, the last 2 people he would want to talk to about this. His mother Klutchel and uncle Kenny. The next half an hour was set to be torture.

Levi made his way over to his house and crept inside in the pure fear of what would happen. He looked to the side towards the living room and came eye to eye with Kenny. They both stood looking at each other for a moment before his uncle moved his hand as a single for Levi to come towards him. There he saw his mother sitting on the sofa and he couldn't help but take a small intake of breath not knowing how this was going to go. "Sit down Levi" he started "next to Klutchel." Levi complied and sat next to her. They both shone each other a slight look, not a nasty one just a uncertain one. They both looked at Kenny. "Right now hug it out and tell each other you love one another please then we can talk about our problems because I'm sick of having to deal with a domestic every few days with you two."

"I'm sorry Levi" Klutchel said going in to hug Levi "I...I didn't mean to say it! I don't know why I said it, I'm sorry. I love you"

Levi excepted the hug and hugged her back "I'm sorry for walking out when you said that and disappearing out of sight for the night. Love you too"

They both faced Kenny again who huffed on the spot. "Right now Klutchel ask him what you wanted to ask him" he added and she turned back to Levi.

"Levi where have you been going these last few weeks?" She asked "you haven't been sleeping on the streets have you. I know there's not much of a difference between there and here but still it's still a head over you to try and keep you safe."

"Do I need to tell you?" Levi sighed "I'm fine I swear, I'm not on the streets."

"Alright then but I need to know where your going Levi" she added "you could be in danger, are you sleeping at Hanji's home?"

Levi shook his head. He promised Erwin that he wouldn't say anything as it would cause a lot of trouble but he didn't quite know what to say. He knew he could trust the two of them but Erwin, his teacher was still the ex boyfriend of his mother many many years ago. It would be awkward as all hell if she knew but still Levi remembered when he brought home the £50 note that one time and she thought he had slept with him, she didn't seem bothered. 'It wouldn't be that bad for them to find out would it?' Levi thought about to say something when Klutchel interrupted him before he could thankfully do so.

"And what's that in your hand?" She asked "that's more then £50 this time, how much have you got there?"

"£200" he stated and both adults raised a brow. "I was given it by someone"

"It has to be Erwin" Klutchel added "you left his with £50 once, what's going on? You didn't steal it from him did you? Why would he just give you money?"

"I-I didn't steal it!" Levi said panicking "I mean it! Mum! Uncle Kenny! You need to believe me about this!"

"Then how?" Kenny asked.

Levi didn't know how to say this without causing any trouble. "Look" he sighed looking down at the floor momentarily "he knows about our living circumstances by the lack of food I bring with me to school and he's been giving me this to make sure I get by alright. Plus I have more important things I need to ask you both about."

"Whatever is going on here between you two, relationship or not we're not going to do anything. So you don't have to worry; we just wanted to know what you were up to." Kenny explained "aren't we not Klutchel. Plus who are we both to judge when what we've been doing together, illegal relationship yes but it isn't incestuous like we've been doing. Also what is it you need to talk to us about?"

Levi hadn't openly said he and Erwin were in a relationship but was glad that his family weren't fazed by it in the slightest. "You both have experiance with certain activities....sex to be more clear....how would one approach doing it?"

They both looked at him. "Are you planning on doing it with someone?" Kenny asked.

"It might happen" Levi said quietly looking off to one side to avoid eye contact. "This upcoming Friday to be exact."

"With who?" They both asked after one another.

"With my.... Boyfriend" he added careful not to say any names that would give anything away.

"You shou-" Klutchel started but was interrupted by Kenny.

"Levi we're both not stupid, ok?" Kenny added "we know who this is and we won't stop you. I would normally give advice to you about anything but in this case I don't your mother or I to lead you in the wrong direction for what's right for you. It's up to you to do this without being influenced by other's methods of having sex with one another Levi, you need to figure this out yourself."

Levi nodded and faced Klutchel who nodded. "I guess my brother is right Levi" she sighed "and plus after you've done it that's when the professional cam show you all her tips and tricks live" she glanced at Kenny and Levi just shook his head.

"Nah I'll just figure the rest out myself mum" he added "I don't need you two demonstrating anything in front of me that's all, for my own emotional stability if you know what I mean not meaning to offend you both"

"It's fine Levi" Kenny added "I didn't plan on doing such things in front of you anyway." Levi at this point was stuck about what to do about his problem and knew they were in fact right and he would have to experiance and figure this out for himself to get a true first experiance with Erwin. Levi only nodded giving off a sigh as his mind went crazy with possibilities that could happen.

"Alright then" Levi added " I just need to have Friday and Saturday morning if this goes ahead, is this fine with you two"

"But your 16 on the Sunday Levi" Kenny stated "it would be illegal if you done it then."

"I know I know but a Sunday just doesn't seem right to me" Levi added "and I don't really want to postpone it if the topic comes up for next week, I don't want to postpone the inedible."

"Come on Kenny think about it" Klutchel started smirking "what teenager wants to get fucked for the first time on a Sunday night then have to walk into school the next morning possibly in pain and walking like a paralysed penguin?" Kenny mumbled something under his breath "and Levi I mean it when I say you'll be walking like that. Not saying I know who this is eventhough it's obvious but this person is one thick bitch to put it simply, ooh he's one thick bitch just to warn you that's all Levi so that your prepared for what you're going to see."

Levi to say the least just widened his eyes getting g what his mother was on about. At the same time he knew that she could be lying to him and Erwin's manhood may bit be as she's describing it but still it could be and she could be telling the truth. The idea of having such a thing to himself and only himself to do whatever he pleased with it made him shiver on the inside with pleasant excitement as he thought about it. He subtly bit his bottom lip hiding a smile that tried to form on his lips.

That Monday Levi walked into the classroom with a smile on his face. "Morning Erwin" he smiled walking over to his desk and planing a soft kiss on Erwin's lips and Erwin gave him one back in return. "Did you enjoy your weekend?"

"It was good, would have been better if you has stayed a little longer though" he explained picking up his bag and putting it on the desk. Levi couldn't help but slightly snort at his remark and look down at his bag raising a questionable brow. "I developed the shots from Friday and they look amazing, come sit and have a look." Levi was about to go grab one of the chairs on the front row but was stopped by Erwin patting his lap for him to sit on instead. Levi swallowed sitting down there feeling a hand rest around his waist.

Erwin took out his laptop from the bag and a memory stick holding it up for Levi to see. "This here has the content on" he explained handing it to Levi "I'll keep giving you these with each session." Levi nodded watching him turn on the laptop and open his famous folder but this time he scrolled down to the end of it and there was a new file (the only file within the hoards of photos) named 'Levi'. Opening it Levi came face to face with familiar photos. He hadn't seen them yet so this just made him the curiouser. Erwin started scrolling through them all pointing at different things he found nice about them that was until they reached the last photo they had taken that night. The topless one where Erwin had said he excited him. From the corner of his eye Levi could see Erwin smile at this one. "And this one" he added "this is the best by far, you look so amazing here Levi, so wonderfully innocent and beautiful you were here." Levi hummed in response curious about Erwin's passion as he rested his head on Levi's shoulder sighing "I spent some well deserved time over the weekend looking at these photos of you." Nodding silently again Levi thought about the possibility of him implicitly saying that he had masturbated to these. It caused a funny feeling within Levi's stomach he couldn't quite put to words.

"Well deserved time?" Levi asked simply wanting to know more about what he meant.

"You know what I mean Levi" he answered and the feeling inside Levi only grew as he closed his eyes to then look at him through barely open eyelids as his cheeks reddened by the second.

Levi cleared his throat. "So...Erwin...I know I can't really afford anything for your birthday since you said I'm not allowed to use the money for you but I was wondering if you would perhaps want to celebrate on Friday at your place. I know it'll be two days late for you and two days early for me but I think it would be a good middleground. I understand if you don't want to do th-"

"I'd love to do that Levi" he smiled "we could have a meal and watch a film together, then we could spend the rest of the time as we pleased maybe just snuggling in bed."

"Yeah..that sounds perfect" he smiled "and I guess we could snuggle, it's a plan."

Early on Friday morning before he was supposed to wake up Levi was sat on his bed sorting out things he would need. "I need toiletries: tooth brush and tooth paste, check. Do I actually need pajamas? I just borrowed one of his shirt the last time..though the last time I didn't really have a chance to pick things up to bring with me...so that might not work. Sir is an adult so when I do stay over I am certain he might want this to end in sex." Levi wasn't all too sure "then I just need underwear"

Levi was certain on this happening but Erwin wasn't giving too many leads on his side. Last time they just slept together without anything happening. "Maybe I could say I forgot my clothes and seduce him that way? No Levi you can't do that! females can pull that off not virgins like you with no experiance." Levi could describe it like a worm trying to walk a tightrope. Though Levi did feel slightly better in his efforts as he remembered that Erwin was attracted to him and did find the fact he was trans sexy kind of... this was a bit too much for levi to try and plan out. "The last time we slept beside one another I don't know if he likes to sleep with poles between his legs or it was his hip bone..if that's the case I should be more worried about him than he is of me but I'm almost sure he was hard, he must of been. He's practically said I turn him on but he didn't say he wanted to sleep together. Ahhh this is confusing!"

Levi became worried. 'This could be some sort of joke... a reality show!' Levi thought dreading the idea of this being one massive stunt for TV that would come to haunt him. He then thought about his mother's words which could of been a joke. 'What if she's lying?' He thought 'what if Erwin isn't hung like a fucking elephant but instead has some sort of micro dick....what if it's smaller than mine!? And I haven't hardly got anything down there and that's with the help of hormones! Oh my god...'

Levi knew he couldn't exactly bring confidence to the bedroom at this moment eventhough he's been told many times over the years by Hanji and his mother and uncle that when it starts all troubles melt away and you'll do what your instincts tell you. He is in fact bringing a little something with him that should set the mood a bit a simple piece of underwear with a black lace trim on the bottom. It was hardly noticeable but it gave Levi some confudence as he put it on himself before the rest of this clothes.

That night the two of them sat down on the sofa in Erwin's apartment watching a film. They had watched "Mr. Beans Holiday" and levi was now pretty sure that Erwin was definitely not trying to set the mood unless watching a man speak gibberish for over an hour whilst trying to reach the sea in France was his way of saying "let's take a dip in your ocean" if you get what I mean but Levi didn't  find it that effective to say the least. By the time the movie had finished and the credits were rolling their meal had finished cooking.

Levi sat at the table whilst Erwin served it. Chicken breast with chips and a side salad alongside other sides if they wished to have it. Levi smiled at the selection finding it wonderful but still sad he couldn't provide anything to add onto it. They sat eating in front of each other giving the odd smile now and again. They talked about the movie and anything on their minds at the moment and Levi had one of those rare moments where he did not want to talk about Eren's continuous aim to ruin his life. He was happily content.

Erwin poured out a drink for them both. Non alcoholic by Levi's request and they ended up with orange juice in a wine glass. It was a funny sight to behold for them both but it helped in making Levi feel calmer about tonight. "Happy birthday two days ago Erwin" Levi smiled across the table.

"Happy birthday in two days Levi" he said the same and they both reached forwards to hold one another's hand on top of the table. This earlier feeling from the beginning of the week had turned into a soft warm feeling that filled his chest. He smiled looking deep into Erwin's eyes from where he was. "Is something the matter Levi? Your staring at me really intensely, is there food on my face?"

Levi widened his eyes snapping out of his sort of trance. "What?" Levi suddenly said having suffered a slight shock "no there isn't, I didn't mean anything by it, I was just looking at you that's all."

Erwin laughed breathily "aww right then" he smiled at Levi "if your done with being cute Levi we should head off to bed, sound good? We can cuddle for a while before we actually sleep."

Erwin had gotten Levi a white shirt to sleep in which was way too big for his body but Levi still loved the feeling of being enveloped by as much of Erwin as he can. They both lay in bed with the lights off and their arms around one another like the last time. Erwin exhaled closing his eyes and Levi looks up at him. They lay like this for a few minutes until Levi frowned 'are we just going to go to sleep again?' Levi thought 'how anticlimatic this turned out to be'

Levi was about to close his eyes in defeat when he felt it once again on his thigh. Levi was right, he was in fact hard and making no deal of it. He widened his eyes, this was his chance. "Erwin" Levi said within the silence "you're poking me."

Erwin's eyes shot open as he went to go turn around "sorry about that Levi should be more thoughtful if where I put my legs" he said and Levi grabbed his shoulder stopping his movement.

"Wait! It's fine Erwin" Levi stated "I know you're hard, you don't have to pretend like you're not"

There was a silence for a moment where they just looked at each other until Erwin sighed "you caught me" he sighed "I just wanted to show you that I'm not just after your body Levi, that I love you as a person and could hold back my desires. The body always tells the truth."

"If this is the truth then Erwin is this what you want?" Levi questioned "I remember you saying that you always wanted to have someone like me, it was your dream. If we were to sleep together Erwin would that make you happy? Would you allow me to make your wish come true as your birthday present sir? I know I'm not much but I will try me best to please you."

"Yes that's what I want Levi" he said "and I don't think I can wait another few days for it, even though it'll get me in trouble if anyone does find out."

"Just one thing beforehand" Levi said sitting up for Erwin to do the same. "Your free to record if you want. I think the people who see it will like it and it'll sell more than photos. Plus there's nothing like the reactions of a virgin being captured."

"Levi" Erwin stated slowly opening is eyes suprised "are you sure about this? This here....your first time is supposed to be a private moment between partners. We don't have to record you know."

"It's OK Erwin" he said smiling "I want to do this and I'm fine with it being recorded, do you need to move equipment in?"

"No my phone should do just fine" he added grabbing it off the drawer on the side and turning the video camera on to place it back on the side in a way it could capture everything nicely.

"So let's do th-"

Before Levi had the chance to finish his sentence Erwin was already on top if him and Levi was down on the bed with Erwin looming above him. A mouth made its way to Levi's giving him a single soft kiss to the lips what was a great difference to the moment that just happened before hand. Erwin lay down beside Levi placing a hand on Levi's hips encouraging him to turn towards him so they both lay on their sides. Erwin brought the two of them closer so they were almost tangled together. Levi didn't know what he was planning so he settled his head onto his chest waiting briefly closing his eyes. It wasn't until Erwin slid his hand between Levi's clothed thighs to touch him between his legs without any warning that Levi let out a loud gasp now opening his eyes to look down at Erwin's hand.

Now Levi wasn't one to touch himself and never really found a time to try and do it since there was always a risk of having his mother either bust in or being busy with some man somewhere in the house. But this time, this time Levi could have this moment to experiance pleasure for the first time as when Erwin started rubbing between his legs slowly Levi breathed against his chest taking all this in. "Sir" he breathed.

"Does that feel good Levi?" Erwin asked looking down at Levi's mostly covered face. "Does it?"

"Yeah" Levi said still quietly "it do- ahh" Erwin had moved his hand back a little so it was touching his clit and Erwin felt it twitch the once is his hand. "I...I like it there Erwin" Erwin brought his face forward resting his mouth on Levi's forehead keeping his lips there as he continued to touch him. This carried on for a bit Levi sighing into his chest and there a period where with every little moan Levi would do it through closed lips.

Levi moved his head away from his chest to look up at Erwin "I want to touch your dick Erwin" he stated and watched Erwin sit back removing his hands from where they were. He sat upright on the bed removing his shirt and Levi became even more excited by the minute as he could feel himself swell even more. Erwin pulled down the band of this joggers and underwear revealing his sized cock and Levi meeting eyes with it was almost sure his mouth had opened a little in awe and he had audibly said "oh my fucking god" with a moan.

Without even thinking Levi reached foward laying down half on his side and put it into his mouth moaning as it slid further into his mouth. He moved his mouth slow taking in every part of Erwin he could as Erwin groaned in front of him, savouring the taste of his pre-come as it beaded at his tip. Levi licked it clean with broad laps of his tongue looking up at the bright blue eyes of the man above him. He gave Levi a smile bringing one of his hands down to move the hair out of his face. Levi smiled back a look of utter arousal dripping from his eyes and coming to effect on the way he moved his mouth. "Where does it feel good sir?" Levi asked and to be honest he had no ideas why he was calling Erwin that instead of his name. Levi felt as he was adding to the naughtiness of this situation and it made him even more into this.

"Everywhere. I could just finish now with that mouth of yours" Erwin's hand moved back to its place between Levi's legs but this time breached the fabric that covered them and moved his hand within the warmth not placing anything inside of him. "That's enough Levi" Erwin breathed and Levi started to say something to make him able to carry on "no buts Levi you've done enough, I want to pleasure you now"

Levi ended up laying on his back with him between his legs. Their mouths met taking in the taste of one another as Erwin's underwear and everything else was gone. His bare cock grinding against Levi's clothed self. "Erwin~" he whined pulling his head further down so his lips could reach further down his body and so did that happen. Erwin's hands pulled down Levi's underwear and he looked at Levi's cunt with amazement.

"It's gorgeous Levi" he stated and Levi felt himself turn red as he didn't know how to react to such a statement. It just made him embarrassed. "Can I suck on it?" Levi turned down his offer with a single shake of his head and instead grabbed Levi's hips to flip him around onto all fours "I'm going to put it in then" levi could feel his grip on the sheets tighten as his eyes lay of the camera of the phone to their side. "I'll be gentle"

"Go ahead" Levi added feeling as he bent over his form and his head was now next to his. "And don't do that, I know you don't want to." Levi felt him nod as he could hear him sort himself out behind him. Placing on the condom and positioning himself. Levi could feel himself panic as he waited for it to happen. He was suddenly scared and didn't know what his face was showing but he felt Erwin lean in closer placing a kiss to his cheek as they entangled their fingers of their right hands together.

Erwin pushed in slowly giving Levi a moment to get used to it. Levi pulled his face to the side feeling the stretch as he made his way further in. He groaned feeling himself slowly being filled. "It's....ah~..big" he gasped and Erwin gave an experimental thrust "really big" he swallowed "it feels good~ really good Er..ah..win hahh~"

Erwin began to thrust not too slow but not too fast giving kisses to the side of Levi's face to comfort him. Levi had asked him to touch his chest at one point when they had changed position so Levi was on his back, Erwin dragging his hand under the t-shirt Levi wore to expose him as he cupped one in his hand whilst continuing to thrust into him.

This all continued until Levi wrapped his arms around Erwin's neck finishing with a deep moan and Erwin stilled doing the same. After a moment Erwin pulled himself out and sorted out any thing that need to be done as Levi lay there just breathing. Erwin turned off the camera and lay beside Levi. Levi placed his head on top of this chest as they both hugged each other. "I love you Erwin" Levi breathed within the sound of them two breathing.

"I love you too" he stated kissing Levi.

"I guess we can't go back now, the damage is done" he added "what do we do now Erwin?"

"We continue to protect each other from whatever may come" Erwin explained stroking Levi's hair "we make sure this remains our little secret as I don't want to lose you ever, Levi."


	8. Chapter 8

Levi dragged his eyes open the next morning making a little high pitched noise as he stretched in bed the white t-shirt he had on bunching up around above his chest. 'My eyes feel swollen' he thought rubbing them mid stretch. He blinked 'I must of had some sort of dirty dream'

Levi heard the door click and looked towards it. Erwin emerged through the door hiding something behind his back but Levi didn't take much interest in it. "Ah you're finally awake Levi" he smiled leaning over the bed "good morning"

"Erwin" he breathed with a yawn as he noticed his shirt laying above his chest and pulled it down quickly slightly embarrassed "morning"

He cupped Levi face "how's your body feeling?" He asked smiling gliding his hand through his hair. "I may of worked you too hard last night"

Levi briefly widened his eyes at him questioning what he was on about until he remembered 'oh yeah, that's right I wasn't dreaming' Erwin sat on the bed giving his cheek a rub with the back of his hand smiling gently. "Well I've just this second woke up Erwin" Levi explained "so I'm not sure but I feel totally at the moment if that makes you feel better. Actually if you don't mind I feel hungry if I could have something like cereal that'll do me fine and it won't take hardly any work on your part. Or do you need me to go so you can work?"

"No you don't have to leave silly" Erwin smiled with a little laugh "let's sit and have lunch together"

"Lunch?" Levi questioned and the object of question behind Erwin came into view. It was a plate of fresh scrambled egg with toast on the side and some apple juice. Levi looked at it still laying down then up at Erwin with a smile. "Oh thank you Erwin"

"It's half 11 Levi" he smiled and Levi widened his eyes shooting up but half way let out a slight pained noise making stop half way through the motion do he was slouched. "Ah I guess that answers that question Levi, here let me help you up." Erwin put the dish on the side table placing his hands under Levi's arms helping to lift him upright. He put the plate on his lap and Levi frowned at him. "Here we go, brunch. I'll go get mine"

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner Erwin?" Levi asked when he came back and sat on the edge of the bed next to him starting to eat "we're wasting precious time here we could be spending together. We hardly get any to begin with."

"You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you Levi" he explained "plus you have a cute face when you sleep"

"Ah shut up" Levi groaned "I'm not in the mood for you joking around. The more awake I'm getting the more I'm noticing the discomfort down there"

"Oh dear" he added and Levi could sense the joking tone in his voice and it made him hum under his breath. "Even though it's your birthday tomorrow I want to give you your presents today so you don't have to wait until next Friday when we'll be alone together"

"Presents?" Levi questioned "you didn't have have to you now"

"Well I know you don't have much Levi with your mother's circumstances and your dad not being there for you" he explained placing his head into Levi's shoulder kissing the side of his jaw the once before not saying anything for a moment "I just want to make up for lost time that's all, sweetheart." He reached over to the bedside drawer and pulled out a smallish box passing it to Levi. "Your other gift is two weeks from now."

Levi began opening it whilst Erwin took the now almost empty plate off his lap so Levi had room. Once open Levi looked at it surprised. "You got me a phone Erwin" Levi stated taking the device out "thank you, but why?, I won't hardly be able to charge it because it'll add more to bills."

Erwin reached forward and rummaged around in the package taking out around 10 metal looking things that Levi didn't recognise and showing them to Levi. "I thought of that beforehand Levi. Do you know what these are?" Levi shook his head "they're power blocks that you can use to charge your phone away from any mains plugs so when your at mine we'll charge each one for you to use during the week if your battery gets low. Also don't worry about phone calls, I will make sure you have plenty of money on it. By the way do you know how to use it?"

"Yeah I'm sure I've said I've seen Yeager use it in class and I could always ask Hanji if I get stuck." He explained looking down at the sleek screen.

"I've already added my number in for you and made a contact with your number on it off you want to give it to Hanji."

"Thank you again Erwin but still, why?" Levi smiled still looking at the shiny black screen.

"Well you have problems taking to Hanji outside of school and that's the only chance we have to talk too" he added "with this we can do more interesting things." He then laughed slightly and Levi got the hint blushing with a really quiet laugh.

"I don't really know how I'm going to explain this to my mum" he added "she's going to question where I got the brand new smart phone from Erwin."

"It'll be fine just say Hanji gave it to you as a present, she's thinks your at Hanji's home anyway" he explained and Levi stayed silent pressing his lips together looking at Erwin "is there something wrong Levi?"

"She knows" Levi blurted and Erwin widened his eyes worried "I didn't blab! My mum and uncle figured it out on their own. They told me a few days ago to drop the act since they saw me getting out of your car from afar and giving you a kiss....sorry nobody else knows though and I'm not going to tell Hanji I promise."

"Oh no" he sighed "this is bad, what did they say?"

"They're not all that concerned" Levi added "my mother didn't seem bothered and supports it whilst my uncle is happy I'm happy but is a bit worried for my safety"

"It's only right of them to worry Levi, it's what parents are supposed to do" he explained slightly hugging Levi "besides, you're in perfectly good hands and I'll protect you like a father would."

He hugged Levi tighter as Levi reached out for the last bit of toast stuffing into his mouth. "OK then Erwin" he said mouth full "little bit weird for you to say it like that after what we done last night but whatever floats your boat I guess."

"So do you want to know what your other gift is?" He asked letting go of Levi and he nodded.

"Alright then Erwin" he said "I hope it's as expensive as the phone mind"

"No it didn't cost anything" he explained and Levi frowned thinking of the possibly that Erwin had in fact stole something. "We're going on a school trip in a two weeks Levi to a free place I think you'll like a lot"

"What places are free these days Erwin?" Levi asked frowning "don't joke with me now."

"I'm telling truth" he chuckled "do you want a clue?" Levi sighed nodding seeing the excitement on Erwin's face. "It has nature and some animals"

"A cow filled field" Levi stated "I don't think the girls in the class will like the ideas of standing is cow shit and Eren will probably shag someone in the bushes."

Erwin laughed at him finding the suggestion some what cute and the extra part he added on funny. Though he did admire Levi's thoughts about the safety and wellbeing of his classmates even though they wouldn't do the same for him. He smiled at him warmly as he cupped his face. "No Levi" he smiled making him look up at him "we're going to a museum"

"Why?" Levi asked confused "I'm almost sure there's nothing we're learning at the moment that gives us an excuse to go."

"Me making you smile and be happy is a good excuse in my book" he added "I'll just say it's a reward for working so hard since the start of the year."

"But it's half way through October Erwin and the year started at the start of September" Levi explained smirking "I don't think they'll buy it and it'll not be as good if we can't spend time looking around together but at least I'll have Hanji if she is there instead of being who knows where with Moblit.....but if she is there I'll be third wheeled ughhhhh"

"I'll find a way so we can stay together Levi trust me" he smiled

"Why do I feel like this is going to be a bad idea?" Levi sighed knowing this was going to go wrong or possibly get Erwin arrested during if he wasn't careful.

The both of them finished off breakfast and Erwin drove Levi back home. Levi insisted that he just dropped him off in front of the ouse since there wasn't anything to hide at this point with his family and Levi didn't think he could make in down the street in the condition he was currently in. Erwin had helped him into the car apologising every so often about what he had done to his partner, his face plastered with concern. Levi looked out of the window sighing. "I'll see you later Erwin" he added undoing his seat belt "I better start trying to get to the door." Levi was about to open the car door when Erwin took ahold of that hand.

"Do you want me to walk you to your door Levi?" He asked holding Levi's hand. Levi looked at him nervously.

"But Erwin" Levi started quietly "my mum and uncle will be on the other side of that door, they'll see us!"

"So what?" He answered "you said they didn't mind."

He was right in what he was saying and Levi sighed in defeat. Watching as he undone his own seat belt "fine" he added "just to the front door and that's it. No waving to my mother through the window or anything weird Erwin."

"I promise" he smiled getting out of the car closing the door behind him and walking over to Levi's side to get him. He helped Levi up putting an arm around his waist instead of under his arm since Levi put it there. "What's that for? I thought it hurt to walk?"

"I does but if my mum sees us like that she'll take the piss out of us Erwin" Levi explained walking closer to the door with Erwin. He reached to open the door and When the door was open he went pale as both his mother Klutchel and uncle Kenny were standing there looking down at him. Levi didn't say a word and Erwin smiled awkwardly at them.

"It's past lunch" she stated and Levi nodded.

"Umm it's been a while Klutchel, how have you both been?" Erwin smiled "he slept in and I didn't want to wake him."

"Alright" Kenny said slyly reaching forward to try and grab Levi away from Erwin and Levi ended up next to him. "It's...err nice to see you. He'll see you on Monday." Kenny was currently closing the door but Klutchel stuck her foot in between to stop it.

"Oh no no no no" she smirked looking at Erwin "we can't just close the door Kenny, I'm curious, you must be too." Kenny just sighed giving a single nod. "So Erwin how was your and Levi's little hang out last night?"

"Mum!" Levi said embarrassed.

"It was fine" Erwin added looking at Levi then her "we watched a film and had a meal."

Klutchel nodded "alright alright but...that's not what I want to know about" Levi widened his eyes shaking his head at Erwin knowing that his mother wanted to know if they slept together or not. "I wanted to know if you two enjoyed your fuck last night"

"MUM!" Levi whined "stop iiiittttttt"

He didn't see Levi's efforts and proceeded to keep on talking as Levi grew redder and redder in the face by the second. "To put it simply yes." He added "it went fine" Levi shook his head detaching himself from his uncle and slowly headed towards the stairs. Erwin noticed and looked past Klutchel. "I'll give you a text later"

"Text?" Klutchel added "you got him a phone? Damn I didn't even get that. He must of felt amazing then?" Erwin gave a slight nod smirking slightly.

Levi turned around his face now like a tomato. "I heard and saw that you two!" He almost shouted "just shut the door and stop meddling around in my business."

"So err Levi that reminds me" she smiled " about our conversation earlier this week....so are you feeling like a spring chicken or the paralysed penguin after last night?" Levi glared at her from half way up the stairs. "I'm only curious if my son is in any pain"

"NOOT FUCKING NOOT!" He shouted before storming up stairs with what little will he had at his moment.

Two weeks later Levi and the rest of the class stood outside the school waiting for the trip bus. Levi looked around the crowd for Hanji or even Moblit so he had someone to hang around with during the trip. They weren't to be seen and Levi groaned annoyed. The both of them kept on not showing up to school and not seeing them around became a common sight. Since when the year started in September and it now being almost the middle of November he was pretty sure he had seen Hanji for about a total of 20 days this year. It pissed Levi off knowing that something was up and she didn't say anything. She even avoided going out with him the once since Levi got his new phone and he suggested that they do so. Levi was losing his patience quickly and he want to low what was wrong.

Levi took out his phone to send a text to Erwin was was sitting on one of the benches being talked to by a few of the girls who Levi was pretty sure were in the previous year to him and they were passing time before the school day started. Since Levi couldn't do anything about it he wore a sour face as he typed.

L: "They're not here. What are you going to do?"

Levi waited watching for Erwin getting the text. He stopped talking and checked his phone and after a second he looked up to where Levi was before he began typing. Soon the message came through.

E: "don't worry I'll sort it out. Just go along with what's going to happen and back talk me"

Levi waited patiently for Erwin's plan to transpire and soon enough he watched as Erwin stood up from the bench the girls around him looking confused and marched over to him with a stern look on his face. Him walking past people with such power had made the students around them curious to what was going to happen. He stopped in front of Levi.

"Levi" he stated frowning their eyes not moving from one another's. Levi was sort of excited to what he was going to do. Tell him off?, say he done something he hadn't? The possibilities were endless. "I've had a request off your mother that your to stay with me for this trip due to stuff that is going on at home and she didn't want you on your own for your personal safety, do you understand?"

Levi's mouth was open for a moment in pure shock as he had just listened to the worst excuse he could of used at this moment knowing how the classmates around him would take it. He heard sniggers around him and a few audible laughs. He just pressed his mouth together gritting his teeth a bit as he went a bit red. He was about to respond when a familiar voice could be heard off Eren. "Ha! What a baby" he mocked "it's mummy cares about it." There were more laughs.

"Yes Mr. Smith" he forced out looking up at him air heaving from his nose when he closed his mouth tightly again. God Levi wanted to choke him at that exact moment but held back for a few reasons. Violence is never the answer, it's not right, he wasn't going to be expelled or some shit for choking a member of staff and his boyfriend and most important of all...choking is for the bedroom not for when you're angry.

An hour into their journey Levi and Erwin remained sat in the back of the bus on the only two seats as Levi's head was tilted all the way back, he just sighed. "You could of made a better excuse you know Mr. Smith" Levi said quietly still using his last name not to be caught out. "You kind of embarrassed me"

"I didn't want to shout at you or anything" he explained "I know that would single you out and make you sad by frightening you." Levi just nodded puffing his cheeks out. Then out of nowhere just to make things worse Eren who sat towards the front of the bus which was oddly quiet started a sing song with his group of friends and no this wasn't some popular song that changes lyrics and had different tempos within the song. No. Not at all. It was "10 green bottles" but this version was 100 of them instead. Both of them sighed as the song went on and by the time they got down to 50 they were a bit sick of it. Erwin groaned slouching down a little closing his eyes. Levi just remained with his head leaning back but now just had his hands rubbing his now tired eyes. "Levi why do I feel like I've had a very similar experience to this in my life?"

Levi shrugged "I feel the same but you've got an excuse compared to me, you're a teacher who's had to deal with this before. I on the other hand don't have a valid reason." He sighed "do I have special permission since I'm sleeping with the teacher and am your teacher's pet to tell Eren to shut the fuck up without getting into trouble?"

"No. You don't Levi" he added "that's my job."

"Are you actually going to do that?" Levi questioned lifting his head up to look at Erwin.

"I'm not" he explained "I can't say bad and inappropriate things like that to a student"

"Two weeks ago you said some interesting things to me Mr. Smith" Levi added.

"There's as difference Levi" he said and Levi just snorted placing his head back down.

Once getting off the bus and entering the building Erwin took them all to a plant room or should I day a massive room where many plants grow. To the side of this area was a pond filled with fish and he directed the group there. Levi standing beside Erwin watched as Eren's friendship group hurried towards the pond. There were fish everywhere and Eren pointed something out pointing to it. "Look! Mikasa! Armin!" He called "I found caviar"

The rest of the group went to go see and frowned at what was there. "Eren that's there poo" Armin added "Caviar is their eggs"

"No its not!" He insisted "my older cousin Isabel gave me two of her fish a while back and she said if I eat the stringy stuff called caviar I'll get strong. She said the little ball things are the poop."

The room went silent for a second until Mikasa pulled out her phone to show Eren something. "Eren I think she's pulled a joke on you" she said patting his shoulder "poor you." There were comments like this coming from all over like. "Don't worry Eren" and "accidents happen." Everything was reassuring and Levi just slowly closed his eyes groaning.

"Are you OK Levi?" Erwin questioned turning towards him.

"Why is it that I'm trans and I get constantly taken the piss out of for something I can't help but Eren has been eating fish shit for who knows how long and he doesn't get fuck all!" Levi spat whispering opening his eyes to look up at Erwin "it's ridiculous....just tell them that they can spilt off into their own groups or whatever." Erwin done just that and they scattered in all directions. The both of them went off on their own and things got really inappropriate really fast and continued to progress making Levi's want to smack him upside the head with the pamphlet each one of them were giving when they walked in. It first started off when they found a cucumber patch in the corner.

Erwin smirked at Levi making him frown. "The things we could do to you with that" he added hoping he would get the hint.

"I'm not vegan Erwin" he smirked back walking away blushing at how stupid they were being "I prefer meat."

This then lead then to the room filled with dead stuffed animals. Where he tried to cop a feel of Levi's backside in front of a lion to instead be pushed off. Last off he tried to sneak in a kiss or two in the bug room which Levi denied straight up for the sake of safety and that he didn't want to be all lovey dovey when they were being stared at by moths.

This all led to something happening which upset Levi a lot. Before lunch they all had to meet in the star room where they would as you would guess would watch a star stimulation. Levi was looking forward to it as he practically couldn't stay still as Erwin noticed the little smile on his face.

The whole class walked into the theater like area filled with a possible 200 seats. Whilst everyone was at the front Erwin directed them both to the back of the room so they would be out of sight from everyone else. The room went dark so nobody could see one another and Levi looked up at the scene above them as gentle music started playing. It wasn't long until Levi felt the presence of a hand placing itself down on his leg and felt his hand softly rub the area. Levi ignored it and kept watching the sight above him, that was until, until Erwin started to do the unimaginable. His hand wandered over Levi's crotch and Levi himself quickly was brought out of the show he was watching to look at Erwin. "What are you doing?" Levi whispered and gasped when it slipped underneath his jeans.

Erwin just quietly shushed Levi placing a finger over his own lips. "We don't want to draw attention to ourselves" he explained breathing into Levi's neck "just keep watching the stars and I'll take care of you"

Levi grabbed his arm pushing it slightly away from him. "Erwin stop this" Levi asked "this is risky"

He gave Levi a kiss to the neck reaching down and placing one of Levi's hands over his mouth "Let us be risky Levi, I can always pull my hand away and keep your hand there. I don't want you being loud and spoiling the show for the rest of the class." He took his hand out of Levi's pants and took out his phone and another object that Levi didn't recognise. It was like a pill but bigger, around the size of a toothpick maybe. "This here is going to make you feel good. Make sure you've got that hand ready to muffle any noise." He pointed his at him and Levi knew he was recording this. Whilst the right hand was holding the phone the left hand went back inside of Levi's pants. Levi shook his head at him and even tried to tighten his legs but the bastard didn't give up on his goal and turned it on. Levi's free hand stayed on Erwin's arm holding it tight so he could stay calm. It started buzzing silently and Levi widened his eyes. He shook his head at Erwin and placed his head on his chest when it started to bother him.

"I" Levi whispered "don't want to do this here....Erwin please."

"Does it feel good?" He then questioned and Levi reluctantly nodded for Erwin to lift his head up to look back at the show. "In that case keep looking at the pretty pretty stars while Mr. Smith takes care of you Levi." Levi didn't know what his goal was. Did he want Levi to cum? Or was he just teasing? Levi realised that Erwin hadn't exactly thought this through as if Levi did finish he doubt he could do it without making a sound. This would catch them out. Levi didn't know but he wasn't enjoying this. As time went by he felt himself start to sweat as he tried to stay quiet and not finish. He had enough and attempted to push his hands away.

"Erwin...I've had enou-ha" he gasped feeling himself grow closer and closer to release but suddenly the lights switched on and music stopped. He quickly removed his hand and put his phone away as Levi sat back up. Erwin looked towards Levi's face and widened his eyes at what he saw. Levi was looking straight towards him with red eyes and an annoyed face. Erwin was about to say something to him when he stood up and walked out behind the others clearing his chest.

Erwin followed soon after and found his resting against the wall next to the door, Levi didn't say anything and just walked beside him. They had about half an hour until they were due to travel home and they finally ended up in the dinosaur room. Levi just looked around not muttering a word still.

Erwin thought to himself from afar watching Levi. He thought about that face he had saw was one that just showed his arousal and he was annoyed he didn't get his release. Though he was wrong, really wrong. He walked across the room to where Levi was and put his arm around his waste threatening to invade his underwear, he was given a sharp reply off Levi who took his arm off him. "For god sake Erwin this is getting way too inappropriate for looking at dinosaurs!" Levi added frowning "they did not die a tragic death to be stuck here and end up watching teachers try to stick their hands down their student's underwear. Stop it!" Levi looked furious and Erwin was hesitant to do anything.

"Have I upset you?" Erwin questioned and Levi groaned loudly before turning to face him the same look as in the star room coming to show again on his face.

"Are you joking with me Erwin?" Levi questioned folding his arms "don't you realise what you've technically done to me Erwin in that room? You wouldn't listen to me and carried on after the countless times I've told you throughout the day and now this has happened. Don't you understand the word 'no'. You've raped me Erwin."

Erwin widened his eyes "Levi I'm sorry" he said "I...I didn't mean to upset you."

"Well it's too late to do anything now" he added "I hope you don't think since I lost my virginity to you and have slept with you the once since then that you have free access whenever you see fit. You don't! Not in the slightest Erwin. You should remember that I have copies of everything you're recording of me and that's the last thing I want to do but I suggest you be careful as one day I might not be as nice." Erwin was about to say something when Levi started again. "For god sake why do people think it's OK to just touch me up, you're reminding me of Yeager haha" he laughed weakly visibly becoming upset before turning around in the opposite direction to Erwin to hide his face.

Erwin walked around to face him and brought him into a hug before he could detest. "I'm sorry" he said quietly "if you don't want to talk to me for the rest of the day I understand. Though I will call you tonight and we can talk about this if you would like." Levi nodded into his chest with a small sniffle. He already knew this was going to be a tough night indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

December had soon came along and it was nearly Christmas. Levi had always admired Christmas for its humble togetherness and the ability to bring smiles to anyone with joyous songs and family time. Though Levi liked this time of year it didn't really live up to his expectations of Christmas in his family. Levi could only remember a tiny bit of Christmas from when he was young with his father that being a turkey and his mum smiling being full of life. He missed it. Now he was lucky if for Christmas if he got just the bird to eat.

The school had just broken up for Christmas and Levi sat in Erwin's apartment on the floor in front of the sofa reading. His finished homework sat on the coffee table in front of him being completed weeks before it was due for when they came back from the break. Erwin walked towards him carrying tea for them both and placed them on the table before sitting down on the sofa. "I got you some tea" he smiled and Levi glanced at it before continuing to read and saying a simple thank you. Erwin then noticed the homework on the table. "Have you finished this Levi? It's not due until we come back from the break. You know."

"I have" he added "it's best to not leave it to the last minute as it'll be rushed."

"Good thinking" he added "I'm thankful I have people like you in my class that think far ahead and don't cause trouble." Erwin glanced at what Levi was reading and raised a brow. "What's that you're reading?" He asked moving off the sofa to sit beside him on the floor "oh a travel brochure"

"Some woman was handing a variety of them out for free so I took this one" he explained turning the page.

"I didn't know you wanted to travel Levi?" Erwin said looking down at the pictures shown

"Well not exactly Erwin" he sighed "Hanji did say that she and I would go somewhere after we finished this year and she would pay but I doubt that'll happen as I never see her now. It's been about a month. I hope she's not dead though her boyfriend Mobkit has been in more than her and when I question him about her he won't tell me anything Erwin."

"She'll be fine Levi" he added "do you have any ideas where you might want to go?"

"I'm not sure" he sighed "but then again she could of been joking with me. It wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary for someone to do that to me"

"Haha it would do you well to go on one so you can leave the stress behind for a little while and leave me behind for good" he joked and Levi looked up at him before pulling him into a kiss.

"Sir" Levi said pulling away "don't be stupid, I don't have any plans to leave you."

There was a moment of silence where  Levi wrapped his arms around Erwin's neck snuggling into it. "Are you done reading it Levi?" He asked and Levi gave out a hum. "In that case I have an idea, do you want to go away somewhere for Christmas? We could go to a seaside town like the ones shown in that brochure."

Levi looked at him "what?" He questioned looking surprised "sir is that really OK?!"

"Well why do you think I'm asking Levi?" He chuckled and Levi climbed into his waist placing his hands on each shoulder.

"OK alright but is that really really OK?!" He smiled "are you sure?"

"Well I'm not going to be spending it with my family so I think it'll be a good idea for us to spend it together unless you want to spend it with your mother and uncle." He explained "we would be able to spend some time together outside without being caught by anyone we know, wouldn't that be great."

"No its fine, I want to" he added looking ecstatic "thank you Erwin I can't wait."

The day before Christmas eve Levi told his mum about what he was doing with Erwin. 

"So you're not staying with us for Christmas then Levi?" Klutchel added "you're going somewhere with Erwin to spend it with him. I get your point I wouldn't want a pigeon that's been caught by your uncle anyway."

"I heard that klutchel!" He added suddenly sticking his head through he window before disappearing again to carry on shooting.

"So how are the two of you going to sleep in his car?" She questioned

"Oh apparently he's getting a room for us" Levi smiled "so don't worry"

"So just the two of you are staying in a hotel room on Christmas eve?" She asked and Levi nodded with a hum before she smirked "hmmm I guess Santa won't be the only one who's coming that night"

"Mum no" he sighed shaking his head "and besides things between us two have been a little off in that way for over a month" levi explained referring to what happened at the museum last month. "I'm not sure that's going to happen but I'll think about it if he brings up the subject"

"What happened?" She questioned "you know you can tell me if you want if something's happened, I'm your mum and I care about your safety."

"I-It was nothing mum" he explained lying then stood up "nothing happened. I'm going to go pack some things for our trip so I'm ready for tomorrow."

The next day Levi waited around the corner for Erwin to come in his car. On his back was a backpack which had food that he had prepared in earlier this morning since they were heading out around 8. Whilst doing this Levi took his time looking up at the clouds above him and observing all the shapes and patterns he could see taking deep refreshing breaths. It was a nice, calm peaceful day from what he could see and hopefully if they were lucky they wouldn't have any blizzards that would spoil what they were going to do today. Though it was the back end of December there had been no snow anywhere.

Just then out of nowhere Erwin's car came into sight and Levi could see Erwin pulling his usual warm smile on his face that could melt hearts just like his. When he approached the car he looked at him and gave Levi a big grin,almost giggling to himself. He looked almost giddy that they were having this time together alone.

"Wow you look happy today Erwin" Levi said with a little smile getting into the car. "Also good morning"

"Why wouldn't I be Levi?, it's not very often we can see each other outside of school, so I'm going to make sure we enjoy ourselves" he grinned

"I'm going to do the same Erwin" he added "I want us to have a great Christmas together"

"Good cause I hate seeing you without a smile on your face you know" Erwin explained. "A smile helps you look cuter"

"Yeah yeah" Levi smiled looking away blushing slightly "let's just get going before Christmas is over and it's the new year."

"Levi are you blushing?" He smiled and levi shook his head. "Haha cute" he laughed to himself before trying to sneak a kiss on Levi's cheek.

"Staaap" Levi whined trying to hide his face from him but failing so he just looked at him.

"Oh my god that is adorable!" He explained

"Shush it" he laughed quietly and Erwin started the car.

As they were driving along Erwin pointed something out. "Do you not want to out your bag on the back seat Levi? It'll be more comfortable for you."

"Oh yeah" Levi added "I forgot. I've got food in here for us both that I made since we both didn't have time for breakfast this morning"

"You made food for me?" Erwin questioned and levi nodded.

"Yeah I did I used some of the money you gave me and I made sandwiches for us to eat. You should have one while you drive, it'll give you energy Erwin" He had briefly said something about stopping after a little bit but Erwin's stomach rumbled and Levi let out a little giggle looking down and smiling "haha I knew it." Now as they drove Levi held a sandwich in each hand, the one in his right hand now and again reaching over to feed Erwin so his hands were free. Levi kept on pointing out fields of cows and sheep as soon as he saw them, Erwin just smiled at him as he watched him from the corner of his eye.

They stopped to fill the car up at one point and Levi took the chance to put his bag in the back seat. Erwin returned with two drinks in hand and he gave Levi a small bottle of milk, chocolate milk to be exact. Levi thanked him and takes a little drink saving the rest for when he might actually need it later on. "We've been traveling for a while now" Erwin added "though it shouldn't take too long now, feel free to fall asleep in the car since you've had an early start making us food and that." Levi leant his head back gently sighing closing his eye. He felt Erwin kiss him the once.

Levi opened his eyes "Erwin what are you doing?" He questioned "we're in public!"

"It's fine Levi" he added "if someone does see us I doubt it'll be someone who knows us."

"Alright I'm ready, we both have drinks and my car and kiss tank are both full up" he said starting the car again.

"You're so embarrassing" Levi frowned as they pulled away.

Around an hour later they pulled into a car park since they were there. They decided to stop for a bite to eat at a café before they went walking around and exploring the area. They both walked in and sat down by the window. They both picked up a menu each and browsed through the available options. Levi decided on a  croissant with jam whilst Erwin settled on another sandwich but instead of cheese savoury he now had pickled onion. Levi frowned. "You're not kissing me until you've washed your mouth out Erwin" Levi stated smiling.

"Who says I want to kiss you here?" He smirked back. "I want to kiss you, not Strawberry shortcake."

"Rude. I could say the same for you Erwin" he smirked "I'm not in the mood to kiss you when at the moment it's like I'm tongue fucking Shrek." They both just laughed at one another eating their food. They had finished and Levi said something. "I'm really thankful for you bringing me on this trip away Erwin" he added "thank you."

"Levi can I discuss something with you? It's a bit sensitive for the setting we're in" he explained "it's about us"

Levi nodded but before he could say anything Levi had to get something off his mind. "Erwin I want the truth" he stated "what am I too you?"

"What do you mean by that Levi?" He asked shocked.

"I want to know if you class me as your boyfriend, your student or some person you're only with for sex who fulfils the requirements of your fetish"

"You're my partner Levi" he stated "the one even though we've known each other for almost 4 months I feel happy around, do you feel the same?"

"I do" Levi added and Erwin smiled "but what about after may when I finish, what happens then with us?"

"Whatever you want Levi" he said holding his hand on the table "I'm giving you the choice to do whatever you want, if you want to break this off until your a little older that's what we'll do. As for our future I do hope we stay together so we can make something out of this, if you understand what I mean"

Levi smirked at him. "Oh my Erwin is this a marriage proposal to your student?" Levi joked "it's a bit early for that"

"I'm not saying now Levi I'm just saying it could be something to happen in the future." He explained "you know if things were still good"

Levi sighed crossing his arms. "OK then Erwin if that's something you're planning for the future I want to know one last thing that's all." Levi explained and paused for a moment before frowning his face becoming deadly serious "is there anything you haven't told me yet that could effect our relationship seriously. Like any secret children or that you're recording with someone else like me"

Erwin's mouth opened but he hesitated and closed it again before a moment later saying something. "No I'm not hiding anything from you" he stated "so there's no need to worry...........or ask again"

After finishing up their conversation they walked out of the cafe and towards where the sea was. Levi practically ran up to the railing and looked down at the blue mass of water in front of them. He looked amazed at the sight and Erwin kept his eyes on him as a smile appeared on Levi's face when at the same time the sea breeze was moving his hair. "Woah so that's what it looks like" he said "it's really blue Erwin. The photos you see of it don't really grant it justice for what it really looks like. It makes them photos look like dirty puddles compared to this."

"You really do have a pure and sensitive look about you right now" he smiled placing a kiss on his head seeing no one was around. "You must really like it. Do you want to go for a walk Levi? You'll be able to see more of the sights."

They both walked onto the nearby path and took a second to breath in the sea breeze. Levi loved see breeze as it cleared his lungs a lot and made it easier to breath. Also he noticed how Erwin looked happy with the breezes as well as he took a moment to close his eyes and take it all in like Levi was a second ago.

"So Erwin what do you want to do first?" He asked pushing the hair out his face

"Let's go for a walk on the beach" he suggested and he nodded "and we can see what we can find." They walked down the path making light conversation about anything they could think of until they got closer and closer to where the beach was in sight. Levi glanced at Erwin, at the hand within his pocket and he thought for a few seconds. He'd never walked around holding his hand before. He wanted to take this chance to make it happen. He reached towards his hand to grab it but he suddenly stopped and pulled his hand away when a couple walked past in front of them.

Levi stood still in place. 'Why did I do that?........oh" he thought and Erwin noticed he had stopped in placed turning around to ask if he was OK. 'I've made a terrible mistake. A teacher and his student, our relationship is a crime that nobody will allow. How did I forget such a thing. Also all them time where he kissed me during this trip it was was nobody would see, damn he even knows too. Even though we're not with people we know we're still trapped. We're not like a normal couple at all, we're both men and it's still risky. I keep on forgetting I'm a man at times, just walking around living my life as Levi without thinking about gender at all, just being a person. All I wanted was to have a moment where we could be free to do the things we want together, I just wanted to do more boyfriend like stuff with him, I just wanted to go on a date with Sir, kiss sir,.............I just want to hold his hand.'

Erwin walked back to him. "Hey, are you OK?" He questioned looking down at him.

He couldn't walk hand in hand with the one he loved.

"Erwin I'm sorry" he said eyes full of panic "I've lied to you and I should of realised sooner."

They walked back to the car and sat inside. "Erwin do you remember when I talked about Hanji and I going on a trip together once school finished?" He nodded "Well the truth is she didn't even give the chance to me, her and Moblit are going together. When you questioned if I wanted to travel I panicked and gave that answer. The truth is I just wanted to go outside with you Erwin instead of being confined behind closed doors where we would hide our relationship within the shadows. I want to eat together, to go see a movie and to not be afraid to hold your hand. I thought if we went away that could happen."

Erwin looked at Levi before wrapping his arms around him. "Come here" he added "you were thinking about all that when you were looking at that brochure"

"Yeah but I was wrong" he sighed "I shouldn't of dragged you into this"

"Levi you shouldn't be denying yourself the things you want" he explained "though for your age you act like a sensible adult and can't say the things you want to say. I'm glad I brought you here and saw you smile"

Levi smiled to himself blushing "I'm just selfish wanting all if this when it's near impossible. Really spoilt and selfish."

"If this is what you want let me take part in your selfishness" he smiled "the hotel is not far from here, let's go"

The two of them drove to a hotel and before walking in Erwin put Levis hood up. Levis sighed and went with it. Staying close to Erwin they came up to a wall with photos of each room on it. "Which one do you want?" He asked and Levi shrugged.

"I'm not bothered" he added "and plus I thought you pre booked one?"

"Just pick one before they get suspicious" he added and Levi just pressed one of the buttons and Erwin put some money in. Levi frowned at this procedure convinced this was a weird sort of hotel. They went upstairs and Levi straight away lay down closing his eyes and stretching. He felt Erwin leaning over him and he opened an eye to see his phone pointing at him. He groaned sitting up before smirking.

"We just got here Erwin and I hate leaving beds that aren't mine in a mess" he explained

"It's fine they're used to it here" he smirked.

"You've brought me to a sex hotel haven't you?" Levi frowned laying back down. "Bastard"

"We should make use of it" he smiled when Levi took his shoes, socks and jeans off alongside his underwear and flung them to one side.

"Just get on with it already" he added laying down in front of him and watched as Erwin walked towards the light turning it down almost all the way.

"That's not the way to talk Levi" he said walking back to him "it's supposed to be our trip away together, yeah. Now what do you want me to do to you?"

"Whatever you want" he smiled "take control Erwin, people who rent these rooms out normally do nasty things they don't have to clean up so go ahead, say or do whatever."

Erwin bent over placing the still recording phone on to the side. "How does it feel to be touched by someone who's old enough to be your father Levi" Erwin breathed against his thigh dragging his hands up both of them to rest on his hips. He pulled Levi across the bed a little so he was at the edge and closer to him latching his mouth between his legs.

"Erwin" Levi gasped getting a shock at the sudden movement and what Erwin had said to him. "Though you may be older than me Erwin I would prefer to sleep with someone like you than someone who is underage and illeg-haa there~" Levi widened his eyes letting his mouth agape feeling as Erwin started licking him.

Many hours later Levi lay on top of Erwin them both just breathing in one another in peaceful silence. Levi looked off to the side towards the window he smiled to himself. "It's snowing Erwin." Erwin looked towards it.

"Merry Christmas Levi" he smiled kissing him on his forehead.

"Merry Christmas Erwin" he returned as their hands joint together to hold one another close.


	10. Chapter 10

February had come along and there were around 3 months until they all left for college. So at this time there were mock exams and everyone was focused on studying to be ready for May and Levi of course had the best person to help him at his fingertips. Well saying everyone would be a lie as Levi knew there was one person missing from this group, Hanji. She still hadn't show up for school and Levi at this point was beyond concerned because she wasn't studying as far as he would guess and he hadn't seen her for a while. Moblit wouldn't still say anything about her and when he tried to go to her house as he was seeing if something was wrong her mother turned him away saying she doesn't want to see anyone at the moment. Levi for the last few months wouldn't stop telling Erwin that something was definitely wrong with her and that he was confused that she wouldn't talk to him at all. Though Erwin kept on insisting that everything was fine Levi was still tempted to try and get into her house when her aren't there. In a totally not creepy way to stress.

Though Hanji was being a pain in his life that wasn't the only female or Females who were doing the same beside his mother and the apparent sum of money she still owes his uncle what Levi had no clue what would happen if it's not paid. No this time Levi had been suffering from the amount of teenage girls subtly flirting with Erwin on the daily basis. So there Levi sat on the benches in P.E watching as Erwin was helping someone from the year below us stretch as they had P.E the same time as us. This girl was Petra Ral, a sweet red head who was starting to annoy Levi with how much she was acting around Erwin. Levi didn't want to cause a scene but he was really close to "accidently" hitting a ball off her face.

But for once in his life someone who also annoyed the hell out of Levi was useful for once as he was a back talking little shit. Eren was useful for once. "Oi Mr. Smith!" He called out "getting a little close aren't we? Are you some creep or something, you a pedo?" He looked back at Eren surprised letting go of Petra.

"Eren that's not very nice accusing me   
Of being some paedophile after students" he added frowning seeing Levi smirk in the back of the hall "don't make me send you out." Let's just say this ended in a heated argument with Eren running laps of the field as Levi tried not pee himself from laughing from all the times Eren called him a pervert or said he was a paedophile.

Levi walked out of P.E at the end of the day and into the changing room he always uses but he saw the last person he would expect to be there standing against the wall inside. Levi smiled. "Hanji!" He smiled running up to her and giving her a hug but she didn't return it. He pulled back letting go when he realised, he had something more important he had to talk about "where the hell have you been? You haven't shown up for most of the year!"

"I'm here to collect some studying resources from the school and I thought I might pop in to say hello" she explained smiling.

"Why do you need resources for? Just come to school and you didn't answer my question" he added

"I don't have to answer it Levi" she sighed "and what's up with your face? You look like someone's offended you, tell me quickly, I don't have time to waste, I've got more important things to focus on"

"More important things?" Levi asked frowning at how rude she was being "do you mean not showing up to school and ignoring all my texts for the last few months when all I wanted to do was see if you were ok"

"I...I had my reasons Levi" she added "look I don't have time for this stupid conversation." She was just about to walk out when Levi grabbed the bottom of the thick jumper she was wearing.

"And what the hell is this? Why are you wearing that when it's hot out for once" he added and lifted the front of the jumper up looking down there.

Levi let go immediately and widened his eyes looking back up at her. He couldn't believe it. "Hanji" he gasped "y-your......pregnant!?"

"For god sake don't say it so loud!" she gritted.

"Since when?" Levi questioned.

"Early September" she admitted and Levi opened his mouth.

"Are you telling me that in 3 months your going to be having a baby" Levi added "why didn't you tell me?! I thought I was your best friend Hanji"

She groaned crossing her arms. "Do you really want to know why?" She added "really know the reason I didn't tell you" Levi nodded becoming more nervous by the second "I don't trust you Levi, for example how many people have you told about Moblit and I going out together? Hmm?" Levi only recalled telling his mother, uncle and Erwin. "It couldn't trust you with this secret and if I came to school it would be obvious when people saw. I don't want to be categorised the same as you, that weird pregnant girl who hangs out with the abomination of nature."

"Hanji" Levi said quietly feeling increasingly sadder by the second "I just wanted to help"

"Well Levi I don't want your help or you around influencing my child in your sick ways. You do realise our friendship wasn't anything, I just wanted someone until I found my own friends, you were being used."

"What the hell Hanji!" He added "I don't understand you at all, you always went on to me about about putting your education first before anything and you go ahead and do this! You're a hipocrite Hanji Zoe and don't you forget that!"

"Alright I've hid things from you then I think it's time you explain some things" she smirked "where did you get that fancy phone? Did you whore  yourself out like your mother? Is that all your good for, spreading that mess you have between your legs for money to keep you and that stupid mother of yours alive, pathetic."

Levi swallowed. "Yes I god damn did" he stated "but one thing you don't do is insult my mother to my face even though she isn't the best person out there she tries. Now apologise!"

"What are you going to do Levi? Hurt a pregnant person?" She once again smirked coming closer "are you angry Levi? You gonna hurt me?"

"I don't attack people" he stated "just go and let me get changed in peace." Suddenly he felt a sharp pain against his cheek which was caused by Hanji's hand. He opened his mouth to say something but was struck again by her, then again, again and one final time. Levi wouldn't lift a hand even if she wasn't pregnant. She walked out leaving him alone.

Levi went home and hid in his room not even crying just shocked and sore from the impact of her hand several times. His best friend used him for her own good and now Levi didn't even have any friends. Everyone in that class is now against him except Erwin. He silently prayed for some sort of answer to this all but nothing came, just a stupid solution that would make everything worse but he couldn't stop himself from doing it.

Levi looked off to the side reaching into his side drawer to pull something out. He looked down at it in his hands watching as it glints within the light coming from his lamp off to the side on top of the drawer. He turns off the light within a moment to hide himself within the darkness before the object is slowly lowered down to his skin.

It was around a week later since the incident with Hanji and Levi had though of trying to contact her just incase she had a bad day (even though is was still no excuse to slap Levi) but Levi decided against it holding his head up high in this situation. Though he may of just found out his only friend that he had was using him all this time until she found someone to hang around with that being Moblit. Levi wasn't entirely bothered to say the least, actually that was at first when he was still angry but now he's had a fews days to let it sink in what's happened he's feels somewhat heart broken and his face was still a bit sore from her.

Plus he had one major thing to worry about and that was what happened that night when he was by himself. Levi wanted to tell someone about it so he could feel better but...he was scared. Scared of their reaction, scared if they didn't want anything else to do with him and scared he was going to be shouted at whilst being called selfish or stupid. Although Levi could tell his mother and uncle he decided against it. They have their own problems to deal with and finding out their son and nephew hurt them self would make things 10 times worse. When he feels that it's right he'll tell Erwin and hope everything is alright between them both.

Levi lay in bed on a Thursday just having came back from school around 15 mind ago. At this time Klutchel would normally pop in to see him if he didn't have any homework that needed to be done as soon as possible for Monday. He lay in the dark moping still over what happened with Hanji. He heard his mother shout up for him. "Levi!" She added "do you have any work to do for Erwin? " Levi sighed and turned over pulling the covers over himself in the clothes he went to school in. A few minutes later he heard his uncle call for him and he groaned quietly.

"Levi are you coming down for food?" He called "it didn't my sister anything, it's my treat." Levi ignored them both seeming to get further down the covers to hide by the second. "We have Chinese food!"

The next thing Levi heard was foot steps coming towards his door followed by a knock. "Levi are you in there?" Kenny questioned "and is there a problem or something?"

"No I'm fine" he groaned and rolled his eyes when he could hear that the door knob was turning. "Wwwhhhhaaatttt?"

The both of the looked down at the covered lump in the bed and bent down in front of the bed before Klutchel sat down as Kenny still stood watching what was about to happen."Levi honey are you alright?" Klutchel smiled looking down at lump "you've looked off since Monday afternoon, if something is wrong you can tell us you know " she paused for a moment thinking about what to say. "Has something happened with Erwin?...... Has he done something he shouldn't? We'll help and support you no matter what."

"Oh god your not pregnant are you?" Kenny asked raising a brow and Levi shot up frowning.

"No that's not the problem!" He added looking back and forth between them both.

"It's not that arse hole Eren again is it?" He said now sitting down on Levi's other side "he's got more important things to be worrying about than bothering you. Fucking idiot, what's even his problem?"

"No no! It's not Erwin....and it's not Eren you guys" he sighed looking glum "it's just something happened with Hanji and we're not friends anymore, well apparently we weren't friends ever she told me."

Klutchel put a caring hand on Levi's shoulder and so did Kenny. "What?" She questioned "oh my. Tell us what's happened?"

"As you can remember me telling you both Hanji wasn't coming to school and wasn't answering my texts. As I was coming out of P.E she suddenly showed up and was waiting in the changing room I use. I found out why she wasn't coming to school and it really surprised me when I found our why. Hanji is pregnant, 6 months pregnant to be exact and I'm sure it's Moblit's baby but she didn't say thing about the father"

"Jesus" Kenny sighed crossing his arms "isn't that all what girls are doing these days?"

"Hmm well not all of them" Klutchel added "I remember Levi saying that most teens theses days don't don't have aspirations in careers when they grow up, they just want to leave school and have a family. I get their point but there's no point in having a family if you can't support them."

Kenny sighed "I would say something about you sis but I'm not going to start an argument with you over this" Klutchel gave him a sly eye before turning back to Levi. "Continue"

"She doesn't want me anywhere near that child" he mumbled "doesn't want me influencing them in my ways apparently......called me an abomination of nature too and she slapped me multiple times in the face because I called her a hipocrite for not coming into school when she kept on telling me how important it was I focused on my education"

Klutchel blinked a few times "wait! She slapped you? What the hell that bitch, how dare she!?" He expressed gritting her teeth and Kenny had to rub her shoulder in order to try and calm her down. "How many times did she? Did you do anything?"

"Five times right after one another and no, I didn't do anything, I'm not going to harm a pregnant person if they hit first or not." Levi explained which led to the two adults in the room sighing heavily "and I wasn't going to hit her for what she said about me and you mum."

"What did she say about us?" She questioned and Levi swallowed knowing this was going to open a massive can of worms.

"She said I whored myself to get my phone like you would do and she said that all I was good for was spreading 'that mess between your legs'. She also called me pathetic and that's why she hit me when I got angry trying to defend you mum"

"You defended me Levi?" She asked with a soft smile and Levi nodded. Klutchel wrapped her arms around him bringing him close to her body. "Oh thank you my sweetheart. Plus you know what I say, there's nothing wrong with being one of these people who love sex."

"Exactly" Kenny added "spread your legs and be proud! Be proud for who you are and what you love! Now let's say it. What do we love?"

"Cock!" Klutchel explained

"Boobs!" Kenny added

"I don't care!.....but preferably men compared to women" Levi shouted "just get me off!" Then they all kind of just just looked at each other before laughing. Levi would have to say this has been the best and weirdest pep talk in his whole life.

"Umm Levi that reminds me I'm not going to be coming with you to parents evening tomorrow and neither is your uncle" she explained "you're going with someone else but I want you to try and look happy for them."

Levi raised a brow at her "who then?" He questioned confused and now a bit worried.

"William, your father" she added and Levi slowly started to close his eyes.

"No, why!? What does he want now?" Levi explained "it's been what?...10 years?"

"I wanted you two to spend some time together" she said "and plus he's down stairs right now waiting for us all to come eat. He's staying with us until Saturday night and he's staying in my bed."

"Ay and I have to sleep on the sofa" Kenny groaned "that's the father of your child and your ex boyfriend, it's weird Klutchel"

"Says you? Siblings of our age shouldn't be sleeping together Kenny" she said "that's weird"

"Well it's helping to pay your bills and you don't seem to complain" he smirked and she just stood up walking out of Levi's room.

"Just get down stairs you two" she frowned and the two of them followed straight behind. Levi kept to his uncle's side and used him as some sort of emotional barrier. They came to the table and Levi could see his father sitting there having food in front of him and plates next to the seats but there was one problem Levi saw straight away. The plate with the stuff Levi liked was placed next to his father.

Levi stood still at the table thinking about what to do. He wanted to move it but he knew that would be seen as extremely rude to do. "Come sit down Levi" William said patting the chair next to him and Levi sat down keeping his arms close to himself. William turned to Levi smiling. "It's nice to see you again after so much time my big boy"

"Yeah" Levi faked a smile and he felt like tearing his insides out to escape this. They ate like this them all making light conversation until William said something.

"So Umm Levi I've been thinking that us two should go out together on Saturday to make up for some lost time." He added "we can hire a small fishing boat and go fishing together."

"Oh that sounds great!" Klutchel said "looks like you're not going to see boyfriend tomorrow or most of Saturday then"

"Um ok" Levi said the awkwardness clearly present on his voice. He hadn't realised that.

"You have a boyfriend Levi?" He questioned "is it someone in your class?"

"Umm kind of....err yeah, yeah they are" he added

"Oh what's his name Levi?" He asked and levi stalled for a moment not staying anything as he didn't know if his father would approve of son being a relationship with a man who's his teacher and way older than him.

"Er-" Klutchel started but Kenny quickly butted in to save Levi's and Erwin's dignity and to keep them safe.

"Eren" he said and Levi just looked at Kenny now thankful he saved them from a possibly horrible conversation but also now feeling a little annoyed that he's now pretending that he's dating Eren for the sake of protecting Erwin and himself.

Like said before, tomorrow was parents evening and Levi thought it would be a great opportunity for Erwin to meet his father and he could ask what his dad thought of him. He felt a little anxious since this was technically the "impress the future inlaws" part of their relationship and Levi was silently begging for things to go well. But on one hand he didnt have to worry about his mother and knowing his mum and her mouth this would go terribly as the last thing Levi wanted was her making comments about their relationship when talking to him. Klutchel had made it her mission a few weeks ago to do just this when Erwin dropped Levi off one Sunday afternoon. She made comments such as "so Mr. Smith has Levi been a good boy in class?" And "don't forget to punish him if he's been bad." The whole punishment thing he thought was a joke at first but he was wrong, really wrong. First when he said the word 'shit' in the corridor when he hit his hand off locker by accident, that ended up with them having sex but Levi wasn't allowed to talk just moan except if he wanted this to immediately stop. The second time was by far the worst and it was because of him smirking when Eren started calling him an 'old child molester' when he gave him a low mark on one of the tests they had taken a few weeks back. Let's just say this punishment involved a girls school uniform, some frilly underwear and a ruler he had laying around his apartment. Levi couldn't remember if he was in pain or pleasure during, it was all one blur he would have to check a recording for.

The next day at 7pm his dad and him walked through the tables full of teachers squeezing past the crowds of people waiting to see their teacher within the hall. Though there were crowds it was nothing compared to what it used to be like before it was changed at the start of this year. It used to be a room packed full of people moving around to see other teachers and you couldn't hear yourself think properly

But even though the crowds were less there was no sign of Erwin anywhere. He had tried his best to subtly text him on the down low but there was no answer. Levi then internally cursed realising how stupid he was to forget that he's talking to other parents and can't just take his phone out to answer a text, maybe take a very important call but not this.

They were walking past the woman who used to be his old french teacher when he saw a blonde head of hair and eyebrows that would stand out a mile amongst the crowd. He turned to his dad. "Oh there here is!" He pointed getting his attention

"Ooh let's go talk to him" He smiled rushing into the crowd pulling Levi along trying to get to him with Levi not too far behind before he was busy talking to Eren's family. He spotted Eren. "Isn't that your boyfriend? Should we say hello first?"

"No!" Levi stated pulling him towards Erwin. When he had finished stopping his father from talking to Eren they walked up to Erwin and Erwin and William gave each other a way too familiar smile which confused the hell out of Levi.

"Erwin! How have you been?" William asked him them both giving each other a quick hello hug.

"Great" he smiled and they all sat down to talk.

"Err do you guys know each other?" Levi questioned after what he just saw in front of him.

They both turned to look at him and smiled "we both dated your mother so that's how we got to know each other" William added

"Wait but mum met you dad when Erwin and her stopped dating" he explained "there wasn't any time for you guys to meet." The two of them just looked at each other in the corner of their eyes and just laughed.

"Let's not question things Levi" Erwin explained "we're here to talk about you but yeah William he's doing absolutely well in class and is making sure he's meeting my needs as his teacher and I'm making sure to...fulfil his needs too."

"That's great" he nodded whilst Levi went slightly red knowing what he actually meant by that last thing. "I do expect that you're taking care of him as it's your job Erwin as his teacher and that"

"Ah yeah yeah I know William" he added

"You know with his personal situation I was told off Klutchel about how people like to pick on him but I'm glad he has his boyfriend to stick up for him" he smiled and Erwin widened his eyes.

"Err don't be silly William he doesn't have a boyfriend" Erwin added panicking.

"Oh Levi didn't he know you were going out with Eren?" He questioned and shook his head as Erwin gave him a strange look before Levi just made his eyes wide and pressed his lips tight as a sign for him to be quiet and go along with it.

"OK then" Erwin nodded.

"Yeah I told him he can't see his boyfriend tonight or for most of Saturday" he explained "we're going to go fishing on Saturday and he's really excited, aren't you Levi?"

"Yeah" Levi just nodded his face saying everything that his mouth wouldn't at this moment "it'll be fun. Umm I think we should go now, he had other people to talk to."

As the both of them were walking away Levi turned around to Erwin and mouthed silently that we would keep in touch and a sorry followed by a sad face since he had to cancel date night with Erwin and see if he can do it tomorrow night if he isn't too busy to have some time spare for him. If not he would understand, 'sir is a grown up man with lots of work to do, I can't bother him and let him fall behind' he thought as he left the hall.

So there Levi stood the next day at 2 pm in a field as it was raining a little, he had his backpack on him and he heald his phone close to him, really close but he was sure William had saw him on it a few times causing him to frown which levi saw in the side of his eye. They started to walk through this muddy field Levi almost sure he was sinking as he was doing so but kept on going. Though a Levi was trailing behind he soon caught up to the older man and he noticed they were by a lake. Levi put the stuff he had to carry down next to them. "I'll go get a boat" William added and disappeared off somewhere. Seeing he was gone Levi planted his backside on the stone ground so he didn't waste any energy waiting for his dad by standing. He looked out at the empty lake in front of him and the waters became clear as the sun started to come out and the sun reflected on the water whilst passing clouds casted shadows all over. William soon came back over with a receipt in hand. "I've got one and lucky for us the lake is empty."

The two of them walked to the water's edge both carrying the equipment alongside them and got into the boat William had hired before the both of them helped each other paddle out further onto the lake. They reached the middle and William reached for the two poles before giving one to Levi who was checking his phone for any texts from Erwin but there wasn't. "OK we need to do is put the bait on and then we can start" he explained opening a small bucket full of worms and Levi shivered at the sight of them just laying there all squidgy and that. "They're not that bad, they won't feel much and besides it would be nice to bring some fish back home"

"I don't mean to be funny but I prefer getting my fish that I eat from a shop where it's clean not from a pond full of it's shit" Levi added in a joking tone "and do you mean my home, it's mine not yours"

William just cleared his throat before throwing his line into the waters to try and catch something. Levi just sat there not amused at what was happening once again looking down at the bucket of worms and shaking his head. He just got his phone out and took photos of the scenes from the lake. Why? He didn't know how to fish, he didn't really want to touch a worm and he was slightly annoyed that William didn't think for a second that he didn't know how to do it. So he just sat there doing nothing fishing related until 5 min later he turned to levi showing him the little fish he caught and raised a brow. "Why aren't you doing anything?"

"Err maybe because I don't know what to do" Levi stared raising his brows to emphasise his words. "I've never done this before"

"Haven't you not?" He asked "I'm sure we have, a few years back and you caught that big fish with the missing eye, I'm sure you can remember"

"Dad that wasn't me" Levi said quietly frowning "who is it you're on about?"

"Haha my bad that must of been a dream" he said casting his line out again and Levi looked down at his hand.

"Was it your child?" Levi asked out of nowhere "did you have another one with someone, your wife perhaps?"

"What makes you think I'm married and have kids other than you, you're my little Levi and will always be" he smiled and Levi shook his head turning away.

"Your wearing a ring on your finger" he stated "and for god sake if that didn't happen with your brat you wouldn't of remembered the details so well plus don't act like we're all happy family William. We're far from it, you don't even know what I like, you're doing something you enjoy with your kids"

"Le-

"That woman" Levi breathed interrupting him "is she smart? Pretty? Everything you wanted? Is she better than Klutchel? Is she William? Is she! Am I not good enough like your children! Do you not want to show me off? Are you ashamed of me or something? Or do you just not want to be around someone like me and let me be part of  your family."

"Levi" he sighed "I want to tell you something but I can't, not until your finished with that school."

"I don't want to hear your excuses anymore!" He explained "don't tell me you're another one who you don't want me influencing your children."

"Look!" He suddenly shouted frightening Levi "you're finding this difficult? I should be the one complaining having to be forced by Klutchel to take you out and I don't even want to do this, I shouldn't have to do this, you're not my responsibility! And you don't even look grateful for this at all, you've gave me attitude and all I've seen you do is use that phone of yours, who the hell are you even talking to?"

"My boyfriend if you must know" Levi added

"So you would rather talk to him than me?" He questioned

"He feels more of a dad to me than you've ever been" Levi said not even facing him at this point.

"He's the same age as you" he explained "you weirdo!"

Levi got his confusion of not knowing he was dating his friend and someone older than him but still he wouldn't have it right now. "Oh shut the hell up and take me home William!" The next thing Levi knew William's hand reached into the pocket that heald his phone off Erwin and took it out. Before Levi had a second to question what he was doing he dropped it over the side into the water and Levi jumped in right after it in a panic doing whatever he could to save the precious present he had received off Erwin and keep it safe.

An hour passed and they pulled up in front of where Levi lived. The ride back home had been silent for the both of them but they could both clearly see the rage building up in one another as the seconds passed until they finally burst out in anger in front of the steps to the front door. "I can't freaking belive you jumped into a lake to get that phone of yours!" He shouted "how stupid must you be to do that?" Levi got out of the car and a few drops of water fell off of him. "You couldn't even swim you fucking idiot!"

"Well who's fucking fault is it for not teaching me!" Levi shouted before storming towards the front door. He heard the car door open and he kept on walking. When he felt his hand on his shoulder to possibly hold him still he opened the door and saw his mother, uncle and Erwin sitting drinking tea. Erwin rose walking up to the two at the door smiling.

"Did you enjoy yoursel- Levi why are you soaked?" He asked looking concerned and Levi without a thought about it broke himself free of William's grasp and located himself beside Erwin keeping himself really close to him. Erwin looked down and he could see the hurt in his eyes clear as day. He frowned and looked up at his friend who was still in the door way. "What did you do William? And why is he soaked through?"

"He dropped my phone into the lake" Levi answered "and I tried to save it but failed"

"Why did you do that for?" He questioned keeping himself together "he really liked that phone"

"He was disrespectful" William added

"I don't want you to come near him any more William" Erwin explained raising his voice "and don't bother talking to me again!"

"And who's got the job now of looking after him now Erwin, who?" He smirked

"Well it was never you William, it was always Klutchel and I'll do what I can to pitch in, as his....teacher"

William laughed at the end of Erwin's sentence. "Nice to know you're finally taking responsibility for once Erwin even if it's as his teacher." He walked off leaving the door open and the two on the sofa just sat with their mouths open. He took his attention off the door and looked down again at Levi. "Levi I think you should change" he smiled and Levi just took a hold of his hand and led him out the door to his car. "What are you doing?"

"Please" he breathed not turning around to show his face "just take me your place Erwin, I need to be away from here right now." 

So Erwin agreed and took him back to his place letting his soaking wet partner sit in the front seat next to him as usual. When they walked in Levi sat down on the sofa leaning over with his head in his hands. Erwin soon followed sitting beside him gently patting his back. "Levi are you OK? " he asked

Levi shook his head leaning back up and resting his head on Erwin's chest. They lay down together his hand patting his back still. "I....I can't believe the week I've had Erwin" he sighed knowing this eyes were wet "I lose my best friend, then my phone that you got me is dropped purposely into a lake, I'm now soaked and smell of fish shit and my dad doesn't want anything to do with me, he never has Erwin" 

"And you wanted to be here to stop your mother and uncle asking questions?" He asked

"Yes and I also wanted to get away to make sure I didn't do something I'd regret again" he added

"What do you mean by that?" He questioned

"When the stuff with Hanji happened I done something that night" he started "I've done something bad Erwin, really bad." Levi proceeded to lift his arm up and pull his sleave down. He felt Erwin stop breathing for a fraction of a second before he watched Erwin pull the damp sleeve back up and take a hold of his hand bringing it to rest on Erwin's chest.

"Levi you should of called me when you felt like that" he said hugging him "now my beautiful baby is hurt. Plus forget him Levi, he isn't worth worrying about."

Levi leant up looking into Erwin's eyes. "Erwin I can't just forget!" He cried "I've spent most of my life dealing with this. I've had sleepless nights as a child waiting for him to come home to me and my mother and now he doesn't want anything to do with me, has a new wife and who knows how many kids who are treated lovey and get fed well whilst us two are stuck with hardly nothing. Did you even know about this?"

"Yes I did" he said "I didn't know how you would feel"

"Don't judge me Erwin or call me a selfish child but it's not fair" he added "I...I just want my daddy."

"I can help you know" he smiled "if you would allow me to that's all I could take care of you, I could be that person for you for one night or for how long you need it."

"Really?" Levi asked "you would be OK with doing that? And you taking on that role at times"

"Yes I would" he smiled and picked Levi up and Levi widened his eyes putting his arms around his neck and his legs around his back.

"Erwin what are you doing?" He questioned

"Shhh don't worry" he whispered into his ear walking towards where the bathroom is to run a bath for him "daddy is going to take care of you now Levi."


	11. Chapter 11

May had come and gone and it was now the middle of June. It was their last exam and Erwin had made sure to support him all the way through this. Though through all of the ups an downs through exam season it was a relief in the end for them to be almost finished. At the end of the final lesson Erwin thanked everyone for the year they had together as a class an wished them all good luck within their future. He gave Levi a present within the privacy of his apartment and it wasn't a new phone as he got that the day after William dropped it into the lake. The present was something Levi was never expecting within a box, a piece of sex apparatus or to be more clear a strapless strap on. Levi had spent no time in questioning Erwin why he bought him this and what he wanted to do with it. What Erwin wanted didn't happen but Levi still said it might in the future.

It was all done now and Levi stepped out of the exam hall to go get his bag off Erwin. He opened the door to find Eren doing the same but Erwin was  nowhere to be seen. Levi walked in trying to make this happen as fast as possible. He grabbed a hold of his bah and headed towards the door but was stopped by Eren saying something. "Levi" he called out and Levi turned to face him slightly sighing "can I ask you something?"

"What is it Eren?" He questioned

"Since we're done I thought we could maybe catch a bite to eat or something" he explained and Levi looked back at him in the mist confused face he'd ever pulled in his life.

"Eren are you high or something?" Levi asked "why would you want to be near me?"

"Come on" he sighed playfully pushing his shoulder "it'll be like old times"

"So......you mean before you turned into an absolute twat?" Levi smirked "and I couldn't go a day without some nasty comment being thrown my way. And no were not going out for something to eat."

"Can I at least walk you home?" He suggested "like old times"

"Oh what the fuck Eren" he sighed "what's gotten into you? But fine then you can walk me to where I need to go Eren, but it's not my house ok"

After getting their bags they both began to walk not saying much to each other but Levi wanted to mention something. This something was something that he had mentioned to Erwin a few times about Eren. More importantly something he thought may just be the case about him. You see Levi knew that things with Eren went sour when he told Eren he was trans but to Levi something didn't quite seem right about why Eren freaked out so much. To put things in simple terms Levi thought he was actually gay. Well in the years that they were really good friends he noticed he really really liked being near him but never said anything about liking him. At the same time Levi noticed him being more attached to his friend Armin, like really attached than he was to him. The general look he gave Armin soon disappeared at one point and he gave the same look to Levi.

That was when Levi told Eren about what he was doing, becoming himself. Eren looked like he was struck with panic at that moment and it made him act unwillingly. He still had the same look with Armin. "Eren are you gay?" Levi just straight up asked and he just stopped and turned around to face him. "I'm not going to judge you or anything Eren, I'm not going to do anything like you done."

"Haha you're funny Levi" he laughed as they walked up to Erwin's apartment without Eren knowing. Just before leaving the school Levi had sent Erwin a text telling him to stay in his room and to not come out us to leave this new appendage belonging to Levi in the bathroom. Levi walked inside closing the door almost all the way and rushed to the bathroom to put in what he needed. He soon returned back to the living room and heard foot steps behind him.

"I don't recall letting you in here" Levi sighed at Eren turning around to eventually face him.

"I know" Eren added face becoming clearer as he stepped out from the shadowed area near the door and towards the space Levi occupied.

There was a brief moment of silence where they both looked at each other without anything. "So what do you want?" Asked Levi growing impatient as Eren for one wasn't giving reasons and entered without saying anything.

"I want you" he stated and Levi raised an almost amused brow at him.

Levi started to laugh finding all this too funny to handle. "You want to touch me?" Levi added amusement present on his face.

"Did I stutter?" He then added and Levi could see his previous moment of mocking him had worked as Eren became more annoyed with him with the way his eyebrows started to furrow as every second passed.

"You're acting like a child Eren" Levi stated.

"I'm not a child" he explained loudly in return.

"Just get out of here" Levi tutted "I don't do business with little boys who take their problems out on other people cause they are dealing with their own closeted sexuality."

"I understand Levi!" he explained "I've grown as a person, it won't happen again, I promise!"

"Oh really now" Levi dragged "so just because you think you've grown as a person and you've apologised to me the ONCE you think you have permission to have your way with me huh? Get lost."

"I do" he stated coming closer to him and Levi just smirked to himself.

"I fucking dare you to touch me" Levi laughed "you'll regret it"

Eren was now right in front of Levi and Levi looked up at him. "What do you expect to happen Levi?" He smiled "are you expecting someone to come save you like before? It's not like that teacher of ours would just suddenly come out of nowhere." Eren placed his hand between his legs and without a seconds notice Levi pushed Eren so the front of his body hit the wall beside them both. "Levi!?" He gasped at Levi's actions and widened his eyes when a hand was slid between his own.

"You're grown up right?" Levi asked "you want me to consider you as a grown up right?" Hearing Eren's panicking breaths he felt the area under his still hand harden and he made a noise of disgust as he cupped the area and Eren made a slight whimpering sound. "Oh I hope you're not hard right now Eren" he added "because if you are, I can't feel shit. You still have a fucking tiny dick Eren, you still moan like a little fucking shit Eren." Levi growled all of this into his ear."you're not a grown up. You've always remained a child, a little pathetic child Eren. I can't believe I was once friends with you. A little sick child who finds abandoning their friend who's going through stuff funny and goes on to hold them against the wall as you touch that miserable dick of yours."

Levi felt him push his backside backwards into his crotch and all he could do was laugh at his efforts. "What's this?" Levi questioned "you want me to do something? You want me to touch you? You want me to fuck you?"

"I do" he whispered putting his head into the wall to hide his face. "But I know you can't"

Levi took his hand off of the front of Eren's pants and placed his chin on his shoulder to be able to see his face more clearly. "Is that what you want to happen Eren?" He asked.

"I do" he added still quietly "I want you to"

"Well speak up" Levi said "I can't hear you"

"I want-

"I still can't hear you" Levi added

"I want you to fuck me" he fully said but he failed to raise his voice for Levi.

"SPEAK UP!" Levi demand and he heard Eren emit an audible cry in response.

"I want you to fuck me Levi!" He explained and Levi could feel his body shaking. He was crying. "I really do! I do!"

"Alright" Levi said gently feeling now a bit guilty he made him cry but he wasn't going to back down now. That would only happen if Eren told him to. He wanted to get back at him but he wasn't a rapist and wouldn't do something like this without permission. "Let's see how much you've grown up." Eren nodded and Levi moved both of his hands and slipped Eren's jeans down so they hit the floor. He then went to unfasten the front of his pants and take the dick of the strapless strap-on out where it sprang against Eren's bare backside. Eren gasped not knowing what that was and looked over his shoulder to see it there widening his eyes. "Were you expecting my fingers? Sorry to disappoint." Eren swallowed turning to the position he had been in last with his head against the wall. "Do you think you can take it?"

"Yeah I ca-Ahh!" Eren started but it soon turned into a moan when Levi put it inside of him. Levi started to thrust into him hearing him whimper as Levi could feel the object moving inside of him as he done so. It felt great but he didn't want to be that vocal about it.

"This is what a man feels like Eren" Levi stated "you wouldn't know what this feels like wouldn't you? But you do, I can tell you've had them fingers up here recently by how easily I slid in, it's a good job too. I don't know how to deal with tears there. You wouldn't know what this felt like with a real man because you act like a boy and that's why you haven't had the chance. You're a little, annoying and obnoxious boy."

Levi thrust harder into him groaning with each one. "No no" he moaned "I'm not"

"Oh it's such a shame" Levi said starting to moan off the contact inside of him. He could hear Eren crying more because of how embarrassed he probably was. "Ahhhh I don't like hearing you whimper like that haaa. If you're going to make noise just moan don't hold it in."

He continued to sound like that and Levi covered his mouth with his hand. "I'm covering that mouth of yours." Levi started thrusting more and rested his forehead on Eren's back. He moaned into the skin on his back enjoying the first chance he had to be on top, to be the one fucking someone and to be fucking someone just like a man. The experience made him groan more and as every second passed he could feel himself grow even more wetter and tighter inside. "Ah~ can you feel it Eren; can you feel my cock pounding inside of you?" Levi pushed him further against the wall so Eren wasn't leaning over.

"Levi! Levi! Make me cum please" he begged and Levi smiled.

"Slowly" he started "slowly you'll start showing me respect Eren. Hahh~ So after this is over I don't want you ever showing me disrespect ever again" there was a pause and Levi stopped moving. Levi stood up straight and looked at the back of Eren. "I better...I better see some improvement."

"Yes Levi" he said.

"You don't even deserve to finish" Levi said pulling out of him and Eren widened his eyes. Levi grabbed the dick between his legs and used it to get himself off. Within the next minute Levi was bent over with his forehead against his back coming as Eren just had to stand there forgetting he had hands he could of just used. Levi huffed pulling it out and dropping it into the floor beside him. He grabbed a hold of Eren who still hadn't come or had his pants back up yet and pushed him out of the apartment. "Now get out and go play with Armin."

Once Levi was sure he was gone he turned around and came face to face with Erwin at the end of the room. He was still having the occasional spark of pleasure from his release a few minutes ago. Erwin walked over to him brushing his hair out of his face. "You sure showed him" he smiled

"Yeah I did" Levi responded with a small moan.

"Also it's a little worrying to know you'll fuck Eren in the arse but not me" he said looking disappointed.

Levi just leant up slowly kissing his cheek. "Don't worry baby I'll take care of you soon" he smiled against him.

Two months had passed and it was the day he got his results from his exams. He would have to admit he was really anxious about it. Also he hadn't heard anything else about this so called debt between his mother and uncle. He knew then he was joking about it.

He was about to head out of the door to go to the school to collect them when Klutchel came rushing over to him. "Levi are you heading out?" She asked panicked and Levi nodded seeing his uncle stand behind her patting her shoulder "Levi whatever is on that piece of paper you're getting today I just want you to know that I love you so much and you're going to great things. I'm sorry for being a terrible parent Levi. Just be careful with anything even with Erwin. I know you'll be OK my baby, now go hurry, the suspense is killing you. I love you."

"I love you too mum" he smiled and looked up at his uncle who just kept on patting Klutchel's shoulder.

Soon later Levi held the paper within his hands looking down at it. He felt his eyes filling with happy tears and he had to show his mother and then he would go see Erwin since he wasn't there. Levi ran out of the school towards home and just as he got to the front door and reaches towards the knob he heard a bang. His eyes widened and he opened the door.

A body hit the floor and Levi stared at it for a moment before looking up. He came face to face with his uncle who placed the weapon back into his coat. "Mama" he whispered.

"I didn't want to do this Levi" he sighed "but money needs to be payed or earned back." He stepped over his sister's body and grabbed a hold of Levi's wrist pulling it towards him and Levi found himself pushed onto the floor.

"Uncle Kenny?" He asked slowly widening his eyes "what are you doing?"

His uncle placed his hand over Levi's mouth.

An hour later Levi lay there bare and in the blood of his mother. His uncle stood up fixing his belt and picked up Klutchel but before walking out of the house he grabbed her limp hand and made her do a waving motion. "Say goodbye sissy" he smirked and he was gone.

A minute later Levi slowly sat up coming to a stand and gritted his teeth when he felt something slowly start to trickle out of him. He put his cloths on not bothering about anything else and picked up the paper off the floor from the school folding it up and placing it in his hoodie pocket.

He ran out the house, he ran to Erwin. He violently banged on the door. Erwin opened the door and Levi immediately threw himself onto Erwin's form hugging him. Erwin felt the shaking body of Levi's and immediately asked what was wrong. "Levi what's wrong!?" He pressed and Levi just looked up at him with a tear stained face.

"My uncle...he's killed my mother! He's touched me Erwin! Erwin please I need help now! Now! His cum......it's still inside of me! Help me! help me! " He explained as Erwin wipes the flowing the tears from his eyes as best as he could. "My family is gone. All gone, I'm alone"

"You still have me Levi, your partner" he explained "I'm your family"


	12. Chapter 12

A month had passed since what Levi's uncle had done. When it had happened and Levi ran to Erwin he helped Levi straight away by running to a pharmacy and picking up a pill for him to avoid him getting pregnant. Though Erwin ensured Levi that it couldn't happen because of how long he had been taking hormones but Levi in a fit of tears and still shook insisted that he get something just in case it did happen. Kenny himself though was a different concern for the both of them and when Levi took the medication when Erwin soon returned they sat down and talked about what happened. This was so Erwin could fully understand what happened and Levi could come to terms with it too to make him even the slightest bit better.

Erwin called someone afterwards when he was sure that Levi was comfortable in his bed and told him to try and sleep though Levi overheard him as he spoke outside the door. The person he called he could only think would be the police or some friend of his. Some small part of him made him think he was talking to William on the phone. Though Levi knew that Erwin said he didn't want to talk to him anymore after the day he had with Levi he could understand where he came from wanting to tell his father after all. Even though Levi didn't want to talk to him anymore he was still his father at the end of the day and he has a right to know even though he himself said he didn't want anything to do with him either. This was apparent when Levi heard Erwin sigh on the phone. "OK William" he added "do what you want then." When coming to bed non of them mentioned what Erwin was doing on the phone to William in the slightest as neither of them wanted to strike a never especially with what happened.

Levi had started college at the start of September and he was staying in a small apartment that was perfectly fine for him. The costs of it were covered by him getting good grades so he didn't have to worry about getting a part time job to pay the bills which he was grateful for. As for his and Erwin's relationship he hadn't seen him since the day the stuff with Kenny happened though when Levi got his apartment he did receive a spare key to Erwin's apartment and was told to visit anytime he wanted. Levi forgot to visit and make contact since starting college getting used to things and having conversations every so often with the police about Kenny and what happened. They hadn't found him or his mother's body in fact and he came to the realisation that even though it had only been a month he may not get justice for what happened.

Levi did in fact miss him a lot and wished he didn't forget about him but he would at least expect him to understand where he's coming from and that he alongside Erwin were busy since it was the start of the year.

Levi picked up his phone from his desk and sent him a text looking it the time. It was 8 at night so he wouldn't expect him to be busy.

L: "Hi Erwin :) just want to let you know I've settled in fine into my new place and I'm sorry for not keeping you updated since I've been busy and I'm expecting you to be too with those new year 7s your looking after haha. I've missed you x"

Levi sent the text and set his phone aside browsing the Internet as he waited for a reply. At half 9 he checked his phone. Nothing. Levi puffed his cheeks out to then sigh "I guess he's too busy to check his phone at the moment. Oh well I can't complain I haven't spoke to him in a month by accident" he said to himself.

The next day when Levi finished early he tried again when he knew Erwin was definitely on his lunch break.

L: "Are you free tonight after school?"

Levi waited and waited and waited and waited. Still nothing and he sighed. 'I hope he hasn't broke his phone and got a new one and forgot the digits of my number. He could of forgot where I live so he couldn't  contact me. Oh my god I hope he hasn't been waiting for me to visit all this time.' Levi thought at first calm but then his face became panicked soon after. He decided he would pay Erwin a visit at the school since he would be there and past students wee allowed to come in to visit.

Levi took the bus to his old school and looked at it from afar. He sighed thinking back to the time he spent there and thought about all the bullshit he had to deal with over the years from teachers and students, mostly Eren, actually almost always Eren but that's sorted now as far as Levi knows. Well he hoped it would be as people are way more open minded in college than in secondary school and since they ended up in the same class once again since they both wanted to study the same thing he wouldn't hesitate to report him and his comments to someone who would actually care about his feelings for once apart from Erwin and his mother at times. He still didn't know if he was with Armin yet or if things with him weren't going to happen if Armin was for example straight or just wanted to see Eren as a friend. He would have to ask at some point by besides he's got more important things to be focusing on at the moment.

Levi walked through the gates of the school and to the staff room where he would expect to find him or if not there he would try his room. He knocked on the staffroom door and a teacher came out. "Is Mr. Smith there?" He asked moving his head slightly to see for himself just incase she was lying.

"No he isn't but you can try his classroom to see if he's there" they added and closed the door. With that Levi walked up the many flights of stairs like he used to and made his way across the corridor to his old classroom. He was going to walk in but decided against it and instead decided to do his old thing he used to do where he looked through he window on the door before entering that Erwin found cute.

Levi bent down to look and saw Erwin leaning against his desk standing upright looking into the chairs. Levi smiled and almost stood up to open the door when he saw his mouth move as he talked. He raised a brow and moved to the side slightly so he could see who he was talking to. Levi looked surprised when he saw the face of a familiar girl now in her last year of secondary school, Petra Ral. From the position he was in he could see a book of some kind on the table in front of her. He became confused knowing that Petra was definitely not his student and if someone was to be there it would be one of his new year 7s.

He placed his ear to the door carefully to see what they were talking about. "Thank you for your help Mr. Smith" she smiled "my teacher isn't as good as you are at explaining things I don't understand"

"I'm glad I'm of help Petra" he added "be free to come along and ask for help at any time you need it"

"I will sir" she said "your partner must be thankf to have such a smart, helpful and don't mind me saying good looking person that I would like to find when I'm older"

Levi heard him laugh in response. "I don't have one" he added "though you shouldn't down yourself miss Ral since you're really smart and it shouldn't be hard for you to find someone, isn't there an Aurou in your class that you're close with?"

"Yeah but that's not quite what I'm after" she sighed "I want to find someone that has similar traits to you like I said later on"

"Why not now?" He added to then smile and Levi became confused for a moment not knowing what he meant by that last thing. That was until his right hand leant down and cupped her face. Levi stood up gritting his teeth and walked away back to the entrance of the school. There he found the teacher from before.

"Did you find him?" They asked.

"I did" Levi added "I didn't bother him, he was busy with someone"

"Oh couldn't you have waited?" They questioned

"I have something really important to do now" he stared walking out of the building and to his home. Once there he opened his desk drawer and looks down at its contents before sighing and talking the drawer itself out and putting it atop the desk. On the way home he picked up something from an electronics shop and that now lay beside the drawer.

"Oh Erwin your so very smart but so stupid at the same time letting me have these" Levi said picking the first memory stick out of many and plugging it into his computer before loading a single blank disk. He clicked burn and watched as the first recording was being placed onto the disk as the photos were beginning to print to beside him. As the recording were being transferred he was forced to watch each one, every single one. He first one was playing.

He watched the night he and Erwin first slept together remaining quiet and once finished the disk ended in an envelope and put to the side. The day at the museum was next and Levi frowned at it. Their trip out followed, then some of their other ones that Levi remembers like the one with the ruler and raised a brow at himself in the screen as saliva ran down his mouth from his being full on smacked all over his backside. Then was the most interesting one where Erwin played Daddy for him. That video for some reason had his eyes staring for the longest maybe because it was them two just bonding whilst he bathed him then they slept together. Levi could see the childlike innocence in his eyes at that moment and when they finished they just lay together still recording as Erwin hugged and talked to him so lovingly as he slept. It's the longest video they have. "Daddy loves you so so much my beautiful boy" Levi overhead within the video and just smiled before thinking about what he saw in the classroom today. He loved him so so much he couldn't let anyone take Erwin from him so Levi knew he had to remove the threat of meeting new people all together even though he really didn't want to do it at all. He packaged everything he had into one box and wrote down the address of his old school. He had to get Erwin exposed and get that bitch or whiever may like him away from him at a costs.

"Oh Erwin you poor bastard" Levi sighed picking up the box and headed straight towards the nearest post office.

Levi promised himself he wouldn't think about anything to do with Erwin until he knew his previous school had seen the things he sent them and Erwin was taken away from bitches like her trying to break them two apart. He knew it was risky and could possibly lead him to be arrested and imprisoned so Levi could never get to see him like they both had before. Though Levi wouldn't let that happen and when at seven in the evening the day after he sent them the stuff over he received a call off a police officer. Levi wasn't given the details of what was happening but the call was to confirm the contents in the box and state that it was him in them and he had to give the date of the first set of evidence what was the photos. Levi at the end had just simply said to not imprison him but just make sure he can't teach again and not to say it was him who turned everything in. If he can't teach Levi wouldn't have to worry about people trying to steal him from him, no one would try to entice him or get close to him, people wouldn't want to be near or friends with a teacher who slept with his underage student and posted pornography of them. He had no more reason to worry.

2 months later it was the start of December and when Levi was expecting talk of Christmas the room was filled with something quiet different from the people who went to the same school as him last school year. "Did you hear about that Teacher in our year last year?" This girl said to someone across the room "the tall blonde one"

"Mr. Smith?" They questioned "is what I've heard true? It can't be!"

"It is" another butted in "he's been charged with statutory rape and the distribution of child pornography. He lost his job two months ago."

"Child pornography!?" They added "he's been watching people to stuff to babies and that?"

"No he apparently was in a relationship with one of his students and filmed them two having sex lots of times, I've heard there were around 20 recordings and photos combined"

"Really?" Another added "I heard there were 100"

"I heard it was over a 1000" someone else added "god it makes you sick to think about it"

"Wait who are you all one about?" Said another

"This guy who used to work at our old  school" they explained "we all though he was such a saint, so kind, so helpful but he's just some weirdo who lured some person into his trap"

"Oh that poor poor soul!" The girl added "since we're from the other class we never got to know anyone from that class, I bet they were really lonely and sad and he manipulated them"

"Do you know who he was sleeping with this whole time?" One asked

"Nobody knows" they sighed "I just feel sorry for this person that's all, even though the relationship they had wasn't entirely right they must of been happy, it wasn't them who reported Mr. Smith but one of the video buyers I heard. It must be hard knowing that everyone knows what them two got up to but I wish I knew this person at the time we were still there. Even though we weren't in the same class I would of still wanted to be friends with them."

"Yeah" the others added.

Eren nudged Levi. "It's crazy isn't it? Anyone can have dark sides to them even the person who teaches you" he explained "This person, I hope they're ok"

"Don't worry Eren" Levi added "everything is sorted, they'll be fine from now and hopefully... Mr. Smith won't have anyone else being close to him apart from this person."

Levi internally smirked to himself 'well Erwin looks like you won't be getting up to anything too soon'

Levi arrived back at his apartment at 4 and as he entered he saw he had a letter on the floor which came through the door. He bent over and looked to see if it for indeed himself. All it had on the front was his address and name. He first grabbed a glass of water before heading over to his desk in the main room. He sat down comfortably holding the envelope in his left hand whilst the right held his water. He opened the contents of the letter to see a piece of paper and a smaller envelope. He looked at the paper first as it said on the folded paper to read it first. He unfolded it and began to read what it said out loud.

"Dear Levi,  
                     I have wrote to you to share some crucial information with you now as I know if you are to find out when you were still at your old school I don't know how you would of reacted to this and it could of ruined your studies. Believe me I wanted to tell you about this since the beginning but I couldn't and what you're about to see will now make my absence in your life make sense finally. I'm sorry that you had to find out this way instead of finding out sooner but I couldn't keep it from you any longer. If you want to have your documents changed after finding out I am perfectly fine with that. Just in case we never make contact again I wish all the well in your future.

Sincerely,

William."

Levi frowned at it confused and put it down on the desk and picked up the smaller one opening it. Carefully sliding the contents out he could see whatever it was was purposefully placed the wrong way round. He read the writing on the back. "Daddy and I" and it had Levi's day of birth underneath it.

"Huh? What's this photo going to tell me? It's just me and Willi-" Levi turned the photo around looking down and immediately his eyes widened tremendously wide as the air escapes him and was now caught in his lungs making him unable to breath. Within seconds his face became a ghostly white as he struggled to get a single noise out and his whole body shook making the glass in his left hand slip out of his grip and come smashing down onto the floor beside him. Levi placed the photo down and stood up not having a plan or reason to stand up. He made it two steps until his legs gave out under him, he fell to the floor and he bent over with his front on the ground. He gave out a deafening wail as he screamed into the floor boards for what seemed like ages until a disgusting feeling washed over him and before he could register it and go to the toilet it escaped him all over the floor.

A few minutes later he sat up slightly still having not cried yet. "W-William is not my f-father, he n-never was" Levi strained with hardly no air in his lungs so the room spun around infront of him "all this time it was.......Erwin." Levi took half a second to think. "Oh my god! Oh my god! I need to see him! I need to ask him about this!" Levi scrambled over to where he left the photo and looked at it picking it back up. It was just a photo of him holding Levi as a newborn and Levi knew straight away what it meant. Everything that with them two made sense now for Levi, why he felt so calm and safe around him, why they bonded straight away. It was obvious now.

Levi quickly stepped over the broken shards of glass and his sick and grabbed his red hoodie throwing it on and made his way straight to where Erwin was. He was sure he was walking at a normal pace but the looks he had gotten whilst passing different people would class him as a rampant mad man by the way he was hurrying down the streets. He didn't know exactly what he was going to do when he got there but he planned to not shout and have a calm conversation about this and let him explain. He knew this encounter would end in tears but he aimed to stay calm and collected and not shout, just let him explain.

Levi got to the apartment and placed his key in the door. If it hadn't of worked for him Levi wouldn't of been afraid to find an open window. Levi opened the door and was straight away hit by a smell of the room. It smelt terrible and the area around him showed that. Old takeout on the benches, bin bags full to the brim and some overflowing everywhere and dirty clothes laying around. Levi frowned moving a bag to the side of the door and started stepping over things to get to Erwin's room. He walked in and saw him sitting on his bed. He looked tired, miserable and most of all filth down from his clothes to the scruff of hair that was on his face. He walked over to him and when Erwin heard the foot prints of him entering the room he turned around to him. "Levi?" He said surprised of his presence "I thought you had left me for good, thank god."

"Am I being a nuisance to you Erwin?" Levi questioned "do you want to be left alone for a while?"

"Of course not Levi" he said moving some rubbish off his bed for Levi to sit down and Levi sat down beside him. "I'm happy you're here"

"I'm sorry about all this Erwin" Levi sighed playing the part "I have no idea how someone found out about us, looks like your online viewers done it"

"Yeah I'm sure you weren't expecting to see such a state when you got here" Erwin added "I just can't bring myself to have order in my life at the moment Levi, everything is a mess including myself. I've lost my job, my friends, my reliability. I'm now a child predator in the eyes of the law and can never teach again. You're all I have left now. "

"I'll sort everything out" Levi smiled hugging him before pulling away to look at him once again "it'll be OK Erwin, you don't have to worry about anything ever again. I won't leave you"

"By the way Levi" Erwin questioned "why are you here? Is it just to visit?"

Levi took a moment before answering "I need to talk to you about something Erwin" Levi sighed "it's really important and I don't want to be disturbed at all so I know I can do this since we're in private."

"Private?" Erwin asked looking slightly towards the side.

"Yeah private because this is something that should never to talked about in public" Levi explained and watched as Erwin's eyes once again moved to the same place as before. The waldrobe. Levi then frowned when he heard the sound of shuffling coming from within the area around them both. Levi immediately stood up  facing Erwin. "What was that?" Levi said staring at him. Erwin didn't say anything and Levi gritted his teeth walking over to it. He forcibly opened the door and when he saw what or should I say who it was Levi's face became enraged. Petra Ral with her blouse half undone. He grabbed her and dragged her out of it and pushed her towards the door. "Get out now!" He stated.

"Why should I?" She added "I was here first" Levi grabbed the small lamp to the side of him and held it up high.

"GET THE HELL OUT NOW AND DON'T COME BACK OR DO YOU WANT ME TO BASH YOUR FUCKING FACE IN WITH THIS!?" Levi raged and she ran out the room in fright towards the front door "and tell everyone to stay away from him! HE'S MINE!" She was gone and Levi turned around to Erwin. "Why the hell was she here for!"

"Levi I can explain" he said beginning to panic.

"Were you going to sleep with her Erwin? We're you? Well!?" Levi said "why was her blouse undone!?

"I thought you were done with me Levi" he added "I'm sorry"

"I didn't even say that to you in any way possible." He pressed "Well it's too late to say sorry now isn't it Erwin? Or should I even be calling you that now? I know Erwin, I know the truth about everything, I know who my actual father is now, it's you. I was going here to talk about this and find out why you done this for but now after what I've just seen I can't do this." Levi placed the lamp back down and he could feel himself starting to break down "you know what Erwin" he started "rot in hell you disgusting man!"

Levi turned around and marched towards the bedroom door. Erwin's eyes widened. "Levi where are you going!?" He panicked.

"I'm leaving!" He shouted and Erwin stood up to follow him in a panic. Levi slammed the door in behind him and Erwin quickly opened it running after him.

"LEVI! LEVI! WAIT!" He shouted running after him and when he nearly caught up he tripped over a can of pop making him fall to the ground. He scrambled towards him and just as Levi was opening the front door he grabbed a hold of the bottom of his leg. He held on for dear life. "LEVI DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" He begged holding onto him tighter trying to pull Levi towards him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He screamed and grabbed the bin bag from earlier what was right beside him and whacked it across his face making him hiss from the contact but he didn't let go of him.

"Where are you going to go Levi?" He asked "I can see the look on your face right now, what are you doing to do?"

"Non of your damn business!" Levi said trying to kick him off his leg.

"Levi please tell me" he said "are you going home to hurt yourself? Or you going to do something like that or something worse?"

"Just let me go" Levi sighed shaking his leg again.

"In that case I can't let you leave" he said and Levi just groaned with angry and just went straight to trying to pry the door open and get away. "I can't let you get hurt"

"Let me go!" He shouted and just before the door got to a position he could escape from he heard Erwin speak.

"Fine then, go" he quietly said sitting back and Levi was so shocked by him giving up that he glanced back at him and he saw wet cheeks. Levi just stared at the slightly open door for a moment. "Is that what you want? To leave your boyfriend and boyfriend one their own?" Levi wasn't fazed and reached for the door again but Erwin said one last thing that had Levi frozen in his tracks. "You're not going to leave your poor poor daddy here are you? Leave him alone, hungry and filthy in his home where anyone can hurt him."

Levi took his hand off the door and slowly closed it turning around to look down at Erwin on the floor "you don't play fair Erwin" he said quietly feeling himself starting to cry. He faced him for a moment them both keeping eye contact before Levi slid down in the door and onto the floor. Within seconds his face was damp and Erwin's hand reached forward to wipe it but was stopped by his hand being slapped out of the way. "I told you not to touch me" Levi cried.

Erwin continued to look at him the scene in front of him getting to him too. "How are you feeling at the moment?" He asked looking at the droplets falling off his face.

"It's not fair" he stated "my best friend leaves me, my uncle kills my mother and proceeds to rape me, the person I always believe to be my father never wanted to be part of my life and to top it all off my boyfriend is actually my father and who knew all this time. So Erwin if you're wondering how I indeed feel now that I know the truth you've hidden from me: I feel betrayed, disgusting on the inside out and lied to by the only person I thought I could trust. Looks like I couldn't after all."

"I'm so sorry" he added

"Is that all you have to say now Erwin?" He added heartbroken "you lied to me Erwin! You knew about this for all my life and you proceeded to not do anything. You weren't around when I was growing up! You pretended to be some saint of a teacher and fucking fucked me knowing the relationship between us both! For god sake you even made me part of your twisted fetish! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" He began sobbing and Erwin's face became sadder by the moment as he knew that everything that had happened between them should of never happened in the first place.

"Levi I never knew that this would happen when I first saw you again after the last time I saw you when you were a baby and William loving Kutchel at the time stepped in to be your father figure for me." He explained "it's just...I knew of our blood relationship since your mother first fell pregnant and didn't realise that you can't fall pregnant that quickly and classed your father as William. I knew we were related but since I never got to see you except that once, part of me started denying the truth and that person that I saw that day I didn't recognise as my little girl but some handsome young man I knew looked familiar. When I realised who you were when you informed me about who your mother was I knew it was too late. I had already fallen for you and I couldn't stop myself and kept on pushing away the truth and now I've made I mess and you'll never trust me again. Could we try and work this out?"

"Erwin" he cried "I don't know what to do anymore! I don't know who I can trust, I give up, I just give up on everything. I want to walk outside and get hit by a car and die, that's I feel. Erwin please just tell me now if there's anything else, just tell me now please, I want to know the truth. Why we're you so attracted to me?"

"There's nothing else and I've said this before because you're smart and kind. Do you remember me saying that my favourite part of you were your eyes?" He explained and Levi nodded "though you are the image of your mother I was lucky enough that one thing from me passed through onto you" he suddenly smiled and touched Levi's face softly not to scare him and wiped away a tear before sitting back again "your eyes, I love them so much because they're mine and I don't know if you've ever noticed they were the same, you have my eyes."

"If you give me one more chance I will make you happy" he cried "Levi I promise I'll do my best for us both. We can remain the same, I want us to stay together."

"How!?" Levi pressed "you're my father for fuck sake Erwin, do you really expect there to be a future between us both? I don't even know if I could kiss you again, damn I don't even now if I could ever sleep with you ever again!"

"I will wait" he added "I'll wait as long as you need, even if we only do it the once ever again, I will treasure it and be pleased you were able to trust me and feel comfortable with me again Levi"

"How the hell are you going to support yourself?" Levi asked "you don't even have a job anymore"

"Well we could continue what we were doing" he suggested

"Before I knew about our blood relationship I would of happily said I would of loved to stay in that dark room of yours for the rest of my life if it made you happy but things are different" Levi sighed "you could be a photographer like I once thought you were on the side. It amuses me to think about it. Erwin Smith the ex teacher and erotic media outlet who used to capture his student and son sucking his cock and is now a convicted as a paedophile is a wedding photographer taking pictures of women in their dresses." Levi let out a small smile within the stream of tears

"Ha is that a smile I see" Erwin smiled but didn't get closer to him in certain fear he would do something bad to Erwin for doing so. "See we can work things out, our relationship can grow and things can happen"

"What could possibly happen for us in the future?" He questioned and saw as Erwin looked down at his stomach then back up to his eyes. Levi understood and shook his head slowly becoming horrified with that idea he had "Erwin....no... fucking...way! No! No! No way at all that's going to happen. Do you think I have the mental stability to go though with something like that? I couldn't Erwin, even though it's possible I couldn't have a child with you. I couldn't have a child knowing it was our child and also my sibling. N-No way!"

"They wouldn't have to know" he stated "just as I kept it from you we wouldn't tell them, we could be a family together if that's what you want to happen"

Levi was speechless with all of this and as he thought the state of his crying only worsened so he was just sobbing out loud. "Levi please trust me" he asked "I will be who ever you want me to be ok? I will be your boyfriend if you want, I'll be your dad if you need me and who ever you want I'll be it, I just want you to be happy Levi. I want to redeem myself."

"I-I don't know what to do!" he added and Erwin watched as he came closer to him and Levi climbed onto his lap. "I need you Erwin, my boyfriend but I want my daddy so bad and for him to care for me" his arms wrapped around Erwin's neck to hug him and Erwin brought his arms around Levi too as Levi sobbed into his chest. "Just please! P-Please! Help me sir!"


End file.
